Darkness Held Within
by Lord Crab
Summary: Hidden away, laid the 14th Longinus, not known to man, Angel or Devil. God sealed it away with a dangerous dragon sleeping within it before they had disappeared in the war. Thousands of years, it laid dormant, having nearly no hosts and not many strong enough to awaken him. But now, a lost clan rises once more, with a single man left as the heir, wielding it under the Gremory name
1. Chapter 1

_Deep within me, a darkness laid dormant, another being sleeping above it. I lived my life normally, nothing strange, nothing wrong. I grew up to be a pervert, but along with that I held a strong intelligence and intuition. Because of this, I didn't have many friends. And most of the time, the ones I did make left me. But I was not alone, I never felt alone, I kept moving forward, kept living my life until… until…_

 **I died**

* * *

I stood before a beautiful girl with long red hair and a voluptuous bosom and back side. Though, strangely, I cared very little about either asset at that moment. The room around us was pure white, so white that it burned my eyes. She began to walk towards me with loud footsteps that echoed as the room began to take colour. It wasn't a room at all, it was a coloseum filled with hundreds upon hundreds of people under a dark, red sky with stars twinkling above, or, what I thought were stars anyway.

The closer she approached me, the echos subsided and the red haired woman lunged into my arms and hugged me tightly "Thank you for saving me" She murmured softly, her head buried in my chest. As she looked up towards me with happy tears trickling down her cheeks, she whispered "I love you Soul Sweaper"

I felt a bright smile adorn my face as I hugged the woman tighter, placing a hand against her cheek "I'll love and protect you forever, Ri** G**mo*y, by the bond that binds us, I swear this"

* * *

I woke up suddenly in my bed with my alarm blaring in my ears. I was doused in a cold sweat and breathing raggedly "What the hell was… that..." I whispered breathlessly. It felt so real, so… Life like. I brushed my uneasiness off and got out of bed. I have no time to think about such a dream anyway, it was time for my classes. I took one more moment to collect myself in my own bed before slowly throwing on my uniform.

I quickly went into the bathroom to straighten and untangle my shoulder length black hair and insert contacts into my weak black eyes. Without these, I couldn't see shit, I maybe could see at least a couple meters in front of me but nothing more than that. After getting ready (very sloppily), I trudged out the door not bothering to do anything else. I did not need to say goodbye to my parents because they had already left for work and food, forget that, that would take too long. I yawned loudly as I began my journey to my school.

* * *

"So Sweaper" one of my best friends, Matsuda, started as we stared at our underclassmen girls doing their gym routine. We had a free period (something progressive schools had begun to implement in our area) which allowed us to do what our group was known for, checking out girls "You an ass man or boob man?"

"Don't ever patronize me like that" I clenched my fist in front of me "There is no difference in my eyes! Tits! Ass! They are all treasures of this world! We must worship them with true respect!" We got some (okay, a lot of) strange looks from girls that passed us by. Pandering, that's was I was doing with the two boys. They were nice guys, just a little perverted, well, really perverted. But that doesn't mean I wasn't either, just a little less so. Well that was a lie too, I just don't show my… _true_ tastes in public, a man needs some pride in himself.

My other friend, Motohama, wiped a mock tear from my eye "Beautiful, such passion, I applaud your devotion"

We laughed for a moment before I sighed "Too bad our little plan for this school is going completely stagnant"

"Plan?" Matsuda asked.

"You don't remember? Why we enrolled in this school. The ladies. To finally get some! To finally" I got up "get a girlfriend! Hell! Many girlfriends, love for all!"

Matsuda shared my enthusiasm "Hell yeah! Bitches and hoes for all!"

We laughed a bit before calming down "Well, that was the plan anyway, but look at us. We're in our spring semester of our second year and between the three of us we haven't gotten one girlfriend let alone any girl friends. Hell, it's as if the entire female student body hates us, which, they have reason to" I said as we turned and stared at the girls passing by in their gym uniforms as if on inert instinct.

"What's the point, it'll never happen" Motohama said dejectedly.

"Don't lose hope, there has to be some chance left, for at least some of us" I reassured.

We heard a group of girls squeal and turned to see them fawning over a fellow student of ours, Kiba Yuuto "Kiba-san! Kiba-san! Please wait up! What are you doing alright now" a female student asked with her friends around her waited patiently for the answer.

"I'm sorry, I have a meeting with my club right now" he explained.

"Aw..." They said in unison, sounding disappointed in his answer.

"I wish I could go though, it's cool of you ladies to invite me" with their spirits lifted, they waved him off as he walked away to his club meeting.

"Who's that guy?" I asked curious at how the 'pretty boy' was acting.

"Kiba Yuuto, class 2-C, basically a walking babe magnet. Every girl wants to sex him up." Motohama mentioned.

"And every guy wants to mess him up!" Matsuda continued. Ah their enthusiasm, one of the many reasons I hung out with them instead of others, they conveyed their inner thoughts openly, instead hiding them away behind a thin façade.

"Hm… something about him seems… So fake " I mumbled quietly to myself, making sure the other two didn't hear.

"He sucks so much less than we do…" Motohama muttered dejectedly.

Matsuda glanced down towards his wrist-watch "Oh shit, I'm going to be late!" Matsuda said as he grabbed his bag.

"Late for what?" I asked. Matsuda only turned back to us and just gave a thumbs up and a perverted face, he had to be up to _something_.

* * *

"I call this place the 'Tit-Hole'! I found it yesterday looking for more 'research' sites" Matsuda said as him and Motohama stared through the hole into a changing room.

"That's a horrible name, not to mention really… _odd_ sounding when you say it aloud" I voiced my opinions openly, though, at the moment they paid me little to any mind.

"Great find Matsuda! Excellent find! Superb find!" Motohama said patting his back.

I looked around cautiously "Come on, quickly. Let me have a look see before someone else stumbles upon here" I tried to pry them off. Suddenly, they stood up and scampered off making me fall on my ass "Damn those idiots, leaving me behind like that… wait why did they run off like th-"

"Well, well, look who it is" I turned to see the entire kendo club behind me.

"Well shit" I murmured. One raised their shinai to strike me down but I caught it quickly (at the cost of intense pain in my palms) before taking it away from her. Quickly thinking, I ran the fuck away from the scene with them chasing me while yelling different insults and curses.

* * *

"Where did he go? Find him!" The president of the kendo team Murayama called out as I hid behind a stone wall with my friends "God… why does he have to be such a pervert" she sounded kinda disappointed, if I didn't know any better I'd think she was into me.

"I think attacking me with bamboo swords was a little too extreme…" I grumbled rubbing my bruises and tossing the half broken shinai away somewhere.

"Did you at least see some boobage or ass?" Matsuda asked, pissing me off slightly.

I smacked the back of his head "I didn't get to see shit! I was a little too busy getting my ass beat by fucking bamboo swords! I didn't even get to look through the hole! You asshats ruined every… thing…" I trailed off as I saw a female student with red hair, crimson hair, like the woman in my dream. She seemed to make a face like she recognized me which was… intriguing. No, I was probably imagining things… Right? She couldn't know a nobody like me. She turned around and left the windowsill where she stood. "Who… Was that" I said stunned by her familiarness and allusive beauty.

"Yeah, who was that total babe" Matsuda added.

"Her name is Rias Gremory" Motohama said adjusting his glasses "99/58/90"

"Rias…" I remembered everything that happened in my dream, completely ignoring what stats Motohama had just said. It was crisp in my mind, like I could close my eyes and see it again. I remember the name from that dream, it sounded heavily distorted but it was similar. I furrowed my brows, was that her? I've never met her before, how the hell could I have a dream about that with her. Just thinking about all of this made my head hurt.

"She's the president of the Occult Research Club." Motohama continued "Word around the school is she's from Northern Europe"

"Hm…" I nodded staring towards the opened window she was standing at only moments ago, pushing the pain out of my head

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

I looked at a chess board thinking deeply "Who was that" I thought aloud.

"Hm? Who was who?" My Vice President, Akeno Himejima, responded to my musings.

"The boy in the middle of those other two. The one one that stood out with the black hair" I explained, glancing over to the window once more, seeing they had left, leaving a small sense of disappointment in my chest.

"Hm… I believe he is in class 2-B, and if I remember correctly… His name was Soul Sweaper." She answered from her own memory.

Sweaper… Like from my dream… And from _**that**_ "Keep an eye on him"

"Is there something special about him?" She question, curiosity lining her tone slightly.

"I'm sure you've heard about that name before" I replied, sure she understood.

"Soul?" Oh Akeno.

"No, his last name" I paused for a moment sighing at her answer "Sweaper"

Akeno thought deeply "Wait" her eyes widened " _ **those**_ Sweapers?" I nodded "I'll keep an eye open" I was curious about him, with a name like that, **he's sure to be a target** in some regard. Maybe he carried a sacred gear as well.

"Now, let us continue our game" I said sitting down across from Akeno, smiling lightly at her.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's view**

I watched the cars pass by on a bridge above a busy road holding my school issued bag over my shoulder "Man, this blows. I came to this school to get with the ladies and instead just got more loneliness. Well, at least I have my good ole right hand" I joked to myself. It doesn't matter that I couldn't find a nice girl to date, I got my friends and my family like always.

My ears perked up as I heard footsteps approach me "Excuse me? You're Soul Sweaper from Kouh Academy, correct?" I looked at her confused of why she would be asking for **me** , of all people.

"Uh, yeah, the one and only" I said a little nervously. That uniform of her's, I've never seen it before, what school is she from? Certainly not one from Kouh.

"H-hi, I, u-uh" she stuttered just as nervously as I was, though something was off, but I couldn't tell what yet.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked calming myself down quickly, she's not one of the girls from school, I don't have to walk on eggshells around her.

"Hello, I'm Yuuma Amano and… Well… I wanted to know if you were seeing anyone right now…" She asked shyly. It was a normal question… but why did it seem so hollow, like she didn't mean anything she was saying.

"Now..? No… why do you ask?" I questioned cautiously, ensuring that I wasn't being toyed with.

"That's wonderful!" She said with an empty smile that infuriated me. I hate when people act so fake, especially when they show nothing, no one deserves to be like that.

Even though it was such an empty statement that seemed like it carried no meaning, it still pierced through my ego like a well sharpened spear "Ow…" I winced.

She continued, not noticing or not caring for my reaction "Well… because you're single…" She bowed deeply "Would you please go out with me"

It was a simple confession, but like her question prior it was empty, emotionless, it sounded so… fake, so lifeless, I couldn't accept such a confession.

I was silent for a moment thinking of the options I had in front of me to choose from before saying "I'm sorry but-" I paused thinking over my words once more "-I don't really know you very well, do you think we could, you know, hang out as friends to get to know each other a little better?" I asked her with a warm smile, wanting to know her true intentions and wanting to know more about her as a person to figure out the reason for such empty words.

 **POV Change: Yuuma's View**

"...do you think we could hang out as friends to get to know each other a little better?" What..? I was under the impression that this Soul Sweaper was a mindless pervert who would do anything to get some ass, why was he acting so nice. And that smile, that vilely warm smile, why did it warm me as well. Why did it warm my heart? No, no! I shook my head to clear it of such unimportant thoughts, I had a job to do and I don't intend to fail.

"O-okay then, that's fine" My words shook from the warm feeling in my chest. Dammit, why was this so hard.

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

I smiled again, there we go, that was a genuine reaction. "How about this sunday, in the afternoon?" She asked.

"Anytime is fine with me, I don't do much on the weekends" I said truthfully, me and the guys usually hang out on weekdays, weekends are reserved for _personal_ time.

"Then it's settled!" She replied with a hollow smile "oh, do you think I could have your number?" She questioned slowly taking out her obnoxiously pink phone that had a little angel with black wings key chain hanging off of it. That was strange to say the least. The colours of the key chain contrasted with the phone's colour profusely, seeming like a strange choice for a girl who acted like her.

"Uh, sure" I responded producing my own normal black smartphone from my uniform pocket. We traded numbers and began to go our own separate ways.

"I'll see you this sunday!" Yuuma called out from the other side of the bridge type structure, though, in her voice I could detect that hint of genuine anticipation telling me she was (at least somewhat) telling the truth.

"I'll see you then too!" I called back making my way down the concrete stairs quickly, my tired body and mind aching to return home and embrace my bed. But I couldn't shake a feeling of dread within myself.

 **POV Change: Akeno's View**

"Hm… Well president, you were right about him becoming a target" I said to myself from atop a nearby building observing both this Soul Sweaper and the fallen angel. I listened in carefully as they were at a distance that made it fairly hard to peer into their conversation.

"I'm sorry but-" He stopped for a moment "-I don't really know you very well, do you think we could, you know hang out as friends to get to know each other a little better?"

"Hm?" I hummed in confusion, having been under the impression that this boy was just a pervert like the rumours had entailed. This boy is interesting...

They talked for a small while until they separated and carried on to their own different paths. "I should report back to the president… she would like to know what happened" I said jumping from the building to make my way back to the club room. I should watch Soul from now on, it would probably prove to be quite fun.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was heavily blurred and my abdomen was burning as if I was on fire. On my chest I could feel a moving weight pressing down on me.

Concentrating I could begin to hear the sound of intense sobbing followed by their voice "Soul, I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen, I just, I just" they croaked out through their sobbing, their voice shaking violently.

I recognized that voice, it was Yuuma and she was crying harshly "Don't worry… Ray… It's alright" I reassured her in a very weak and strained voice. That wasn't right, why did I call her Ray, her name was Yuuma? And why was I in so much pain, oh Christ the pain. All of this made me feel like I was an outsider in my own body, I couldn't control myself consciously at all.

"It's not alright! You treated me so kindly, you only paid attention to my insides not my out and I let this happen to you! It's all my fault" Why did she blame herself? What happened, rather, what was happening?

As thoughts shot about my mind I coughed a concerning amount of blood and whispered to her weaker than I had done prior "Run Ray… before… before he gets… you… too" My voice began to trail off as I lifted a hand to cup her cheek, I had the deep desire to save her, how she acted, how she was, it felt like she deserved to live and shouldn't die here along with me. As the feeling in my hands faded my vision began to fill with absolute blackness.

"Soul, Soul!" She said lifting her head, a look of anger beginning to form with her intense sadness "Soul I… I…I lo… I'm in lo-" My consciousness finally faded to pure blackness along with my breathing and my sight. Silence filled my entire being, there was nothing, no feeling, no thoughts, no state of being… until-

 **Until**

My alarm blared loudly into my ears making me sit up suddenly. I was in the same state as I was when I had that dream about Rias, my heart was racing, my breathing ragged, my body doused in a thick layer of chilled sweat. I wiped my brow and thought about the dream. It felt the same as the one with Rias, everything was so crisp and clear, right down to the feeling of the pain in my stomach.

Suddenly, thinking about that mind numbing pain, I threw up on the hardwood floor next to my bed, clutching the once injured area in pain. Fuck, I didn't have time for this, it was Sunday, the day for my platonic date with Ra-, er, Yuuma. I trudged out of bed to clean up the mess I left next to it, starting off this already long feeling day.

* * *

It took far too long to clean the bile that was on my floor. It had stained into the wood making me have to scrub at it for a long amount of time. So long that I was currently ten minutes late to my platonic date Yuuma. I was over twenty or so meters away from the corner we had agreed to meet (after she had spent a few too many hours texting me that prior night, depriving me of an hour or so of needed sleep) and saw she was already there, looking (genuinely) slightly nervous about my lateness. Though, something stopped me before I reached the corner, something deep in my subconscious.

"Hello! Please take a flyer" a woman in a strange red and white dress said to me as she handed me a flyer with an odd looking circular symbol that seems to have some alternate meaning unbeknownst to me.

"Uh, thank you" I responded as she walked away. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts before pocketing the flyer and continuing on my way, now wasn't the time for such trivial things, I got me a cute girl waiting on me. "Yuuma! Sorry I'm late, I had to clean my room" I called out truthfully as I slowed down next to her.

She visibly relaxed before giving me a hollow smile "That's okay, I wasn't waiting for very long long"

"Shall we?" I asked.

A blush lightly dusted her cheeks before she began to go along with me. I smiled towards her as we began our (platonic) date, with that dream still at the forefront of my mind.

* * *

"Oh! What about this one" Yuuma asked me as she held up a shirt. God this was excruciating. She wasn't showing any honest emotions at all. And it was painfully obvious she picked up that shirt without even glancing at it. Though, once in awhile she did show a genuine reaction towards something that occurred, most likely relating to me. I smiled and said it looked nice before she put it down and looked towards other clothes. While she did her thing, I also perused the clothing to find something that looked like it's worth buying.

After a couple minutes I had found something that I thought would look good on Yuuma, though why was beyond me "Hey Yuuma" She turned to me and I held up what I found "Do you think this would look nice on you?" I was holding a pearl white dress with black sidings that took up a segment of the back to make them look like folded in wings. For the life of me, I had no idea what compelled me to think it would suit her tastes, all I knew was, at least deep inside, it looked nice on her. Well anyway, her face flushed making it at least seem like she thought the same way as well. Her blush lightened a little before she smiled somewhat widely and took the dress to try it on. I'm making progress... I hope.

 **POV Change: Yuuma's View**

Why was he so kind? Why was he so caring? Everything I reviewed on him, everything I set up, he is nothing like how he acted at that school. He was so nice, so courteous, and something about him was… _charming_. I'm acting like a goddamned school girl! I was like putty in his hands, he was countering my every move to try to get him to drop his guard and instead it was like I was falling into his trap. Was that it, did he know who I was, _what_ I was? No… he wouldn't do that, I don't know how I knew this or _why_ I knew this but I did, or rather, I hoped I did.

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

After she had tried on the dress (which fit, strangely enough, as I did not know her size) I took liberty and bought it for her as a gift, in which allowed me to receive a nice (and genuine) reaction. Yuuma was seemingly happy with her present, and did not seem afraid to show so. After we were finished at the store we spent an unknown amount of time we went to (Well it was really "she led me to") a nice quaint cafe on the corner of the street we were on. We took our seat and ordered some drinks, it being too early for dinner and too late for lunch to have any food.

"Hey… Soul" Her voice sounded slightly deeper accompanied with a different tone of voice but her nervousness was still evident. "I need to be honest with you…"

"Yes? You can tell me anything R-" I coughed to cover up my fuck up "Sorry, you can tell me anything Yuuma, we're friends after all."

"That's the thing… co-could you call me Ray" What. What did she say? Ray... the same name I called her in my dream. No, I am sorely beginning to doubt that was a dream, I think it was something else, it had to be.

Ugh, my head, this whole thing is turning into a pile of annoying shit, but, I still need to be there for her, and, for whatever was going to happen later on, specifically involving my excruciatingly death "No problem Ray, that's fine with me. Would you like to explain, er, why you lied about this" I tried to be as gentle as possible, this seemed like a touchy subject.

She began to talk about… a number of personal things. Some being about her father throwing her out of her home. How her job makes her do very undesirable things. And among many other smaller things. She seemed to be more open to me than before, like I have finally made some sort of definite progress. I paid the bill as we saw the sun setting and she led me out of the cafe towards a familiar park. The deeper we got into the park the more nervous she grew, eventually stopping any form of talking, as if concentrating on something of import.

 **POV Change: Ray's View**

No, I can't do this… I know, even now, I was throwing away everything I worked for, everything I stood for. I just… couldn't kill him. He was so nice to me, so caring towards me even though he didn't know anything about me. I don't want him to die. I don't even want him to get hurt, I need- I need to do something. "S-Soul, you-"

 **POV Change: Soul View**

It looks like she made her decision "S-Soul, you-we need to go"

I raised an eyebrow, her question peaking my curiosity "Why, is there something wrong?"

"We just- we just" she seemed panicked, but I couldn't figure out why. "We need to go before-!" She paused, as if scared to tell me the answer. Her eyes darted around and I followed them. Then I realized, the sound of the fountain in my ears, the time of day, the name Ray asked me to call her. Bile churned in my stomach as I saw a single black feather enter my view from behind Ray. I grabbed her and threw myself (and by association herself) towards the fountain with all my strength. A large, lightning blue javelin narrowly missed the both of us, preventing immediate death.

"What the fuck…" I uttered as the javelin dissipated into nothingness.

"Oh, so the cockroach still lives" a deep, masculine voice called out from an unknown location. I looked around for a moment before seeing the source of the voice floating about four meters into the air. No, not floating, he was _flying_ with his void black wings.

"Dohnaseek! What are you doing! This is my job" Ray called out to the man who was now known as Dohnaseek.

"Oh, is that correct" he responded in a pretentious voice "It doesn't look like you're doing your job, this isn't toying anymore Raynare, and don't take me as a fool to not miss out on your attempts to run away with the target"

A look of fear washed over her face "Y-you…" She turned to me, looking even more frightful. I swallowed hard.

"So because of your incompetence, I shall take this job upon myself to… _get rid_ of the Sweaper." He announced as he produced another javelin out of nothingness.

She yelled out in opposition "I won't let you!"

"Oh… then…" He paused, but what was next was obvious "Take this!"

I pushed her out of the way to avoid her getting hurt "Your fight is with me!" I needed to make sure she was okay, that's all that mattered. Sweat began to bead above my brow as I swallowed my fear hard.

Dohnaseek gave a hearty laugh "Ha! The Sweaper fights back! Alright, I'll fight you, here" He slowly floated onto the ground and folded in his wings "I'll even give you a handicap! Now, come at me!"

I looked towards Ray and saw she was frozen in fear, at what I could only guess was the winged fucker in front of me. I put her safety in the forefront of my mind, plans wouldn't work on an opponent like Dohnaseek, him being so much stronger than I was. I cleared everything out of my mind and rushed at him head on. He was only surprised for a moment before grinning and hitting me out of the way. I slammed into a tree making it shake violently. What the hell was that, that… that couldn't be human.

What the fuck am I saying, he had fucking wings for Christ's sake, of course he isn't human! I got up and shook off the pain, that was good but not good enough. I need to get him more off guard so he can't pummel me to death. I erratically attacked him, I had no pattern or any planned movement. My moves were so erratic to the point where I started to actually hit him. I slashed at his arm with my hand and gripped onto a chunk of flesh and cloth.

"Y-you" He seethed violently. Uh oh.

 **POV Change: Ray's View**

I… I can't move, I don't know what to do anymore. I was scared, so very scared of making Soul get hurt but this… was my life. Everything I have done was all I stood for after God casted me out of heaven. Azazel… Shemhazai I- I can't just… I owe them… No! I can't just leave Soul to die! After all the kindness he's shown me, after all the caring he's given me! I stood up to oppose Dohnaseek but my eyes widened when I saw what just happened because of my cursed hesitation.

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

"COCKROACH!" I was much too close to the trench coat wearing man for him to go beserk. I formulated a plan to create distance between us and started by swinging a left hook towards him. Though, when I attempted to do so, nothing happened, it was almost like… my face lost all its colour when I looked towards my left arm. Dohnaseek had cleanly cut it right off, all the way up to my elbow. I was in shock, so much so I didn't notice him thrusting a light javelin through the middle of my abdomen and kicking it with such force it stuck me to the fountain. I threw up a large amount of blood. The pain, it was the same exact pain that I felt in that fucking dream. The burning feeling, like my innards were ablaze. The javelin dissipated making me throw up an even larger quantity of blood.

Faintly, I heard footsteps rush towards me "Soul!" It was Ray… why didn't she run… wasn't she scared? "Soul, oh fuck, please Soul, are you alright."

I gathered my slowly fleeting thoughts to concentrate on being awake "I'm… fine Ray… don't worry about me… you need to… you need to run, now." I won't let this be like in my dream, I need to her run, I need her to escape.

"I can't! I need to… we need to" she pleaded weakly before I interrupted her.

"Please Ray, save yourself…" I began to lose focus, my mind and consciousness beginning to creep away from me.

Tears began to freely fall from her eyes "Soul… from all the kindness you've shown to me, all the nice things you've done for me, I wish… I wish we could have done more together... " A light smile adorned her face "After the little time we knew each other, I… I've… fallen for… I've fallen in l-" her voice began to fade quickly, what was she trying to say?

Fuck, I can't even think straight anymore. Realizing I was no longer able to hear her she looked towards the ground solemnly and stood up. My head tilted downwards towards my gaping and oozing wound, making anything around me no longer in my field of vision.

Crimson surrounded me, so deep looking, so red, just like… _her_ hair. Rias, Rias Gremory, I still remember that dream I had of her, that life like dream, like that of a memory. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know more of Ray. Fuck! I don't know what happened to her, is she alright? Did she escape? Fuck! FUCK! Why did I have to be so weak, why couldn't I protect her, why couldn't I protect anyone! I wish… I wish I had the power to protect everything I cared for. I wish I had the time to know both of them. I wish… I wish… fuck… it's getting harder to think…

As the last of my consciousness began to degrade, I saw a bright flash of red light. This light gave me a small, miniscule amount of energy, allowing me to lift up my head towards it.

"I have come" A commanding voice called out, it sounded so familiar, so, so… "You have summoned me, have you not? Since death is approaching upon you, I shall take you into my household." A pair of wings sprouted from her back, though, unlike that Dohna… something or other guy, they were like that of a bat's. "From this very moment forward, you shall live on for my sake, Soul Sweaper" She pulled something from somewhere, it was a glowing red. My vision was blurring quickly so I couldn't make out the item even if I wanted to. For now… I think… I'll take a little… nap.

* * *

My alarm began to ring loudly into my ears and I took a giant gasp for air. I inhaled and exhaled quickly, attempting to catch my breath. After taking a moment to calm down, I relaxed into my bed, was that a dream? It was something like the other dreams but this seemed less real and had less repercussions onto my waking body.

I sat up and shrugged the curiosity away, fuck it, I'll figure it out in school, I don't have a lot of time to waste here. I reach for my contacts and begin to put them on, though, as I put on the left one I noticed something off. I could see perfectly out of my left eye, it seems like I didn't even need to wear a contact on that eye anymore. I took out the other one and came to the same conclusion. What happened to me yesterday?

I began to ponder the thought as my eighth alarm went off signally I only had 10 minutes to get to school. I panicked and went through my morning routine before rushing out the door at a breakneck pace.

* * *

My friends, Matsuda and Motohama, and I loitered around a stairwell on the east wing of our academy. They were chatting about the updated list of hot girls around campus while I scoured my phone some shred of evidence of Ray. She had to be somewhere in my phone, there was no way it could've just vanished out of thin air… right? I checked my wallet for evidence of any spending done and found first, a receipt to the exact store and cafe that Ray and I visited, and second, the exact amount we (well, really I) spent at both of those places. Why didn't this add up, why is most evidence of her missing, and what happened yesterday, was that really a dream..? I shook my head, I need to collect my thoughts.

"Hey, bro, are you alright?" Matsuda asked me, noticing my distress.

"Yeah, usually you're starting the porn conversations, not listening to them." Motohama added.

"Sorry, just been thinking of… things" There's no way they would believe I was hanging out with a _girl_ yesterday, so telling them was completely out of the question.

"I know just what you need!" Matsuda announced loudly with a large grin.

"What is it" I asked curiously.

"Why, my newest addition to my world famous DVD PORN COLLECTION!" He yelled even louder. His extreme (and shameless) enthusiasm produced a large grin on my face.

"I will take you up on your offer good sir! Say, is it high quality and hard to find porn my good man?" I inquired with a posh voice.

"Very much so!" He responded with a similar posh voice.

"Tch, perverts" Some girls commented as they passed us by.

We all laughed before Motohama interrupted us "Oooh, total babe 12 o'clock" my head tilted towards the direction my glasses wearing friend and froze as I saw who it was. Rias Gremory, in all of her red haired glory. My mind immediately brought last night's dream, making my eyes widen slightly. We locked eyes for a moment making me freeze in place. She walked down the stairs with elegance until she reached somewhere near my proximity. She turned her head towards me to see the recognition of her in my eyes. She smiled as if she knew something I didn't known before descending the rest of the stairs and continuing on her way towards wherever.

"Dude! She was totally looking at you!" Matsuda said hitting my shoulder "Remember the little people, okay!" He continued with a mock tear in his eye.

"Yeah… Okay" What was… that about…

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked once more to the person kneeling before me "Once you do this, they won't take you back, hell, they'll kill you for this"

"I don't care… please, I need to do this" they begged me pitifully, prostrating themselves in front of me.

"Hm… alright, I will take you in." I narrowed my eyes "However, keep in mind I am only doing so because you protected him, if you hadn't done that, you would have been dead where you stand"

"Thank you Milady" they said graciously, pushing their head further onto the ground.

"Akeno, would you brand her for me?" I asked my queen.

"With pleasure president" Akeno responded, walking behind the groveling woman with a pulsating red branding iron. "This is going to hurt" She whispered to them with a small, sadistic grin as she brought it down to their lower back. They yelled out in pain but did not writhe around, good, at least she held some intelligence to make her actually worth what I was doing.

After a few minutes, the iron cooled down and Akeno lifted it from their back leaving behind a scar that intertwined with the soul "From this point forward, you belong to me Raynare, you will do everything I ask of you and return I will allow you to live on with your treason.

Raynare began to cry, a blissful smile on her face despite the boiling skin on her back "T-thank you so much Milady, I am eternally grateful."

I kneeled down and wiped her tears, now that she was apart of my peerage, being cruel to her would be unrightfully so, she is family after all "I will supply you with a new identity and adjust the memories of your new surrogate family." She continued to cry as Akron handed her a box filled with items she would need (i.e passport, birth certificate, school registration papers, etc) "From now you will be known as Rayla Sweaper, sister of Soul Sweaper and daughter of Akari and Drake Sweaper, understand?"

She nodded quickly "Yes! Thank you!"

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

As my two friends began looking through Matsuda's massive porn collection, I still couldn't get the thoughts of either Rias or Ray out of my mind. Nor could I forget what happened on the stair well, it was just so off putting.

"You have the new Momozomo video! I didn't even know this was out yet!" Motohama squealed holding up the DVD.

Matsuda smirked "It isn't, I pulled a lot of strings to get that bad baby, now, let's watch it!" He said, plucking the case from Motohama's hands and put it into the player. I moved a little closer to get a better view of the screen, maybe porn would take my mind off of things, Momozomo was pretty famous in the porn industry, for reason obvious. We huddled up in front of the screen as it began, not wanting to miss out on it.

"Her tits are perfection, I need to expand my Momozomo collection" I added in, shaking off my anxiety for the moment "Them hips too, they don't lie"

As it started to get hot and heated Motohama stood up "I'm going to go turn off the lights for this" we nodded as he went over and did so. When he sat down I looked around the room confused, strangely, everything had an odd red tint.

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to turn off the lights" I questioned furrowing my brow.

"What? Are you okay bro, cause they are off" Matsuda asked me worriedly, looking back in confusion

"No they're-" No, no they are off but… I don't know, it was like I could sense it. "I'm going to the bathroom"

"There's porn in the usual places if you're going to spank the monkey" Matsuda called as him and Motohama continued watching intensely. I shut the door behind me holding my bag and washed my face. What the hell is happening, why was everything so weird. I shook my head and doused myself again with more ice cold water. I stared into the mirror with wide eyes as a feeling of gut wrenching dread filled my body. I need to go and I need to go fucking now. I texted Matsuda that I was heading home because I didn't feel very well before bolting out of his house after waving goodbye to his Mother, who liked me better than her son if I might add.

I ran as fast as I possibly could not being able to shake the dread away at all. I _feel_ the murderous intent following me, watching me, **hunting me**. Out of pure instinct I had ran to the same park that where I, at least I believed, was killed in.

My hand touched the cold marble of the fountain "That couldn't have been a dream, it just couldn't, I refuse to believe that" Now that it was fully night, the redness in my vision looked much normal and was much more pronounced, it wasn't the lights playing tricks on me. I heard the rustle of what sounding like a bird flapping it's wings and turned towards it's source "Come out! I know you're there!"

A loud, distorted noise filled my hearing before the sky above gained a purple shade and _he_ came out of his little hidey-hole, **Dohnaseek** "Well, well, I guess they were right about cockroaches, they _are_ very hard to kill"

Anger bubbled violently from deep within me "Where is Ray!? What did you do with Ray!?"

"Ray?" He questioned me "Oh, you mean that traitor, Raynare, she fled like the coward she was, probably to go die in some corner somewhere" I clenched my fists "Oh, did I make you angry?"

"Fuck you!" Something felt differently about me from yesterday besides my eyesight, my muscles felt tighter, my body felt lighter, my legs felt faster, it felt like something dormant had just awoken deep inside of me. And it made me _**so very fucking hungry**_.

"I see, you want a rematch after what I did to you" He grinned "Very well, let's see if the pest can kill" My anger exploded inside and I sprinted towards him. He blocked my attack, though, with some obvious difficulty. He seemed surprised "How did you gain so much power?" I refused to respond to him as I pushed him into a tree. The push only seemed to anger him further instead of doing my actual goal of injuring him. He dusted his coat and fixed his hat

"You are accompanied by no friends nor your master, you currently show no signs of disappearing nor do you show any signs of deploying a magic circle" It sounded like he was justifying him killing me, no, that can't be right "Therefore, killing you is completely within my jurisdiction" Or not… shit. He winded up to throw another light javelin towards me while I was still off guard. I don't have enough time. Quickly thinking, I try to shuffle to the left to avoid being impaled again.

I avoided being impaled but I couldn't avoid losing my right arm, fuck! What is it with me and losing arms! It's not like they fucking grow back! The wound where my arm was sizzled as the light burned it "Fuck!" I yelled out in pain "This shit didn't happen before" I growled lowly breathing in sharply. What's that smell? Huh… I guess I am a pig.

"So you have become a Devill" Dohnafuck said aloud "Or rather, you've awoken… this is problematic" he seemed troubled now.

"Hah!" I laughed, pushing down the blinding pain "Scared now you stupid bird?" I taunted, obviously pissing him off.

He growled "Hardly you worthless bat!" He called back, unfurling his wings and flying towards me at alarming speeds. With no options, I opted for a bear hug, wrapping my arm around his body and clutching onto his wings, slowly crushing them. The initial impact put a lot of pressure into my ribs, threatening to bruise them seriously, but the tree that I was subsequently slammed into all but shattered my rib cage. Roaring in pain, Dohnaseek flew back, his wings bleeding and slightly eschewed from me crushing them.

I slumped down onto the tree as Dohnaseek fruitlessly reached back to grab his fractured wings, my ribs digging into my lungs violently.

 **Fire**

It felt like a fire was burning deep inside of me, starting from my stomach and creeping up to the stub where my arm once was. Pitch black flames began to leak from the wound, slowly increasing until my shoulder basically spewed fire. My body was burning, it hurt like hell but… it felt so comforting, like a mother's embrace despite the pain.

Slowly, I stood up, feeling my fingers once more. Looking down, I clenched my right hand into a fist "Impossible!" Dohnaseek yelled, looking at me in disbelief "You little shit, what did you do!" He screamed.

"I have no fucking clue" I answered back, a smirk on my face "But I do know one thing" my smirk fell, an enraged look in my eye "Your ass is mine" I took a step forward, ready to lunge at the man who dared to take something I cared for, but something made me stop.

My heart beat harshly for just a moment, my world going deafeningly quiet for a second "Fuck!" I yelled, falling to my knees.

 _ **nOt YeT… noT ReADy…**_

"Who the fuck are you!" I yelled, holding the sides of my head "How are you in my head!"

Dohnaseek took his chance, materializing another javelin of blue light "Die you brat!" He yelled, bringing his arm forward to throw the spear of light. I prepared for death, but it never came "Dammit!" He screamed as I looked up, seeing him hold his hand in pain "What now!?"

A flash of light made me turn my head, words leaving my mouth instinctively "Rias" I said, my mouth gaping.

"I do not appreciate people damaging what I own" she said, her authoritative voice booming throughout the empty park.

"You insolent fool!" He roared, throwing his javelin at her, only for it to be kicked out of the way by a cute little silver haired underclassmen. Nope! Out of my head thoughts, those are illegal! "You INGRATE!"

He rushed at Rias, making me attempt to rise to my feet, only for the same rush of pain to afflict me once more "Dammit!" I cursed, slamming my fist against the ground, angry that I was so weak. A feeling of relief washed over me when another woman appeared, blocking his attack with furious strikes of lightning.

Dohnaseek was blown away, barely landing on his feet, but still having enough time to throw one last spear. Black feathers fell to the ground, causing my eyes to trail upwards. It was intercepted by one more spear, this one being red "R-Ray?" I gasped.

"Dammit… so this is where you went you traitorous fool" Dohnaseek growled as Ray landed in front of the others. "Wait a minute… that hair of yours" Dohnaseek stood up and dusted off his hat "You're part of the Gremory family, aren't you girl?"

Rias narrowed her eyes, obviously angered by his very presence "Yes… that is correct, my name is Rias Gremory, and who might you be _Fallen One?_ " Rias asked with venom in her voice,

"Who would have guessed it" a slight tone of annoyance was in Dohnaseek's voice, displeased that he was interrupted in killing me. "So this town is protected by the House of Gremory, and I take it that stray bat is your servant?"

Rias' eye twitched "If you bring any harm to him, no good will come out of it"

"I apologize" Dohnaseek smirked, making me growl "But perhaps you should keep a tighter leash on your dog or he might run into someone less happy to see him than I" he warned ominously, putting his hat back on.

"While I appreciate the advice" Rias began, narrowing her eyes "Should this situation occur once more, I swear on the House of Gremory you shall not go unpunished"

"The same could be said to you girl" Dohnaseek replied, flapping his wings once with a wince. He flew up into the air, his flight slightly off kilter from the damage in his wings. His voice echoed once more as the barrier around us was dispelled "My name is Dohnaseek, pray that we do not cross paths again _**Sweaper**_ "

Blood trickled down my mouth as I growled "Yeah, yeah you… fucking" I fell over, eliciting a gasp from Ray "Crow" my world went black, my consciousness fading once more.

* * *

" **Awaken, Devouring Dragon God"** a voice called out to me, forcing my eyes opened.

The world around me was black, an empty void devoid of everything but a single girl "W-who… what..?" I gaped, confused completely about the situation.

I stared into her eyes, a shiver going down my spine. They were dead, devoid of emotion " **You are in my plane of existence Devouring Dragon God, the Dimension Gap** " she answered, of course not fully sating my confusion, but something inside of me realized that was probably the most I was going to get out of her.

"Devouring Dragon God?" I questioned, my eyes wandering around the darkness "Why are you calling me that? A Dragon God? I'm no god Miss" something told me that this… 'girl' is probably a lot more than she is letting on, so I treated her with careful respect.

" **Incorrect, you are the Devouring Dragon God** " she corrected me " **The sacred gear you possess marks you as so** "

"Sacred Gear?" I asked, looking towards her once more "What the hell is a Sacred Gear?"

" **Artifacts passed down from God with great power** " a wave of pain washed over my head " **My apologies, I had forgotten your are a devil** "

"No… problem" I grunted as the pain began to dissipate.

" **You hold the 14th Longinus, Absolute Devouring, the lost Longinus. There are thirteen that are known, each with immense power and each unique and irreplaceable** " she explained to me " **Your sacred gear has the power to temporarily absorb other's energy, and, as well as devouring the life force and energy of other dragons and sacred gear** "

My eyes widened in shock "D-Devour? You mean-"

She cut me off **"Correct, you are able to completely eat other dragon's cores and sacred gears, taking them out of existence. Perhaps you can do the same to other life forms, but I am not sure. Only you you possess that power, Soul of the Sweaper Clan** "

"Sweaper Clan?" I asked, examining her thoroughly. Huh, she's pretty cute- NOPE, PROBABLY ILLEGAL.

" **It is not my place to say** " the girl said flatly, pausing to think " **I require your help, Devouring Dragon God, this realm is not only inhabited by I, there is another, Great Red, an immensely powerful dragon.** "

"I'm gonna assume you want me to kill him" I said to her, interjecting.

" **Correct, I wish for my silence to return, devour the dragons sealed within every sacred gear, grow your power and devour Great Red** " she requested of me, her eyes giving a glint of pleading.

I nodded "You want your silence?" I thought for a moment, scratching my chin absent mindedly. "If silence is what you wish, then I will get it for you, but could you tell me your name?"

The girls nodded " **My name is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, born from the void itself** " she curtsied " **I shall grant you anything in return, if you wish for the world is end, then I shall do so** "

"Anything?" I thought carefully, if I could get anything… no… I know what I want "Then… I want you to be happy" I said, my eyes meeting her's, catching a look of confusion within them "Your eyes… they're so empty, no one deserves to be like that, even if you are made from the void or whatever, you deserve some happiness"

Ophis tilted her head " **You wish for me… to be happy?** " She questioned " **You would waste your wish for my sake when you could have the world of you so desired it? I do not understand happiness, how could I feel it?** "

I smiled warmly at her "Well, I'll teach ya, don't worry" I moved slowly towards her, petting her head "I'm a simple man, I don't care for material things, and if I need something, I'll do it myself, so for now, this will do"

She seemed to enjoy my touch " **This feels strange… but if you wish for my happiness… then I shall allow it** " as I moved my hand away, she looked upwards, as if hearing something " **It is time, please, Soul of the Sweaper clan, devour all that is in your path, leave none that oppose you alive in your wake** "

I bowed "In the name of our contract, I shall uphold my promise, and bring you the silence you require" I announced, a hand over my heart. I was always one for theatrics.

Ophis moved closer to me, bringing my head down to her's " **To complete our contract, I shall give you some of my power. This will be the beginning of your conquest Devouring Dragon God, may nothing stand in your path** " before I could ask her how I was going to receive some of her power, she put her lips against mine, forcing open my mouth. My eyes widened as her tongue pushed open my teeth, swirling against my own tongue. Power began to flow through me, but I could barely notice it as I was currently making out with a loli. She broke away from me, a trail of spit connecting our mouths " **Now, awaken** "

* * *

My eyes are forced open once more, except now I was listening to the familiar sound of my alarm in my own bed. I wiped the sweat from my brow "Now that shit was definitely not a dream…" I murmured. I was currently in shock thinking about how my first kiss (one with tongue I might add) was with someone who looked like a little girl jailbait.

I shook my head, banishing those thoughts. Trying to get out of bed, I realized my body was void of any clothing "The hell? Wasn't I wearing clothes last… wait… how the hell did I get home?" I began to try to rack my brain to remember last night.

"Mmmm" I hear someone groan, making my blood run cold. Slowly, I lift up the covers next to me, my eyes widening with what I saw.

WHOOP WHOOP, THE SHIP IS AT FULL MAST! READY TO SET SAIL!

Ray and Rias were cuddled up next to me, completely naked "Go back to sleep Soul…" Ray murmured.

I quickly jumped out of my bed, slamming onto the floor "Fuck!" I yelled.

Rias yawned, slowly sitting up, giving me a perfect view of her everything, making my ship go full mast once more "Good morning Soul-kun"

"R-Rias-senpai! W-why the hell are you in my bed!" I sputtered in confusion.

She smirked, looking down "It doesn't look like you care very much hm?" Immediately, I covered my sacred place with my thighs and hands "Fu, fu, fu, I'm kidding my cute little pawn"

"Y-you still haven't answered my question" I said, my face redder than her hair.

"After what happened last night, I had to heal you" she answered, sitting up, her legs still spread. My eyes refusing to look away "I couldn't let my servant die, after all"

Servant? Oh yeah "So… I'm a devil?" I asked, my brain beginning to process everything "And I'm under your service as a… pawn?"

Her eyebrows went up slightly, looking slightly surprised "You seem comfortable with this, did you already know about this?"

"No, I just figured it out" might not be a good idea to tell her about Ophis, something tells me she's pretty powerful. "And really, there's nothing much I can do about it right?"

She giggled "I was right, you are special aren't you"

I chuckled nervously "Heh… I guess"

Ray stirred sitting up her and rubbing her eyes "Mmm… is he up?"

"Ray!" I called out, standing up, running over to her and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"S-Soul!" She exclaimed, surprised that I suddenly hugged her. However I slowly felt her wrap her arms around me as well, returning my hug.

"Thank god you're okay" Rias and I winced at my mention of God. I need to stop thinking about God, I guess this is karma for using his name in vain all the time "Shit, ow"

"I'm happy you're alright okay Soul" she replied, however I suddenly felt her tense up "S-Soul… y-your…"

"My what?" Twitch "oh… uh…" her blush darkened "It's not what you think"

"I-its okay" she said sheepishly "I'm… fine with it"

And there goes my self restraint. I almost grabbed her right there and then and did the deed but I was able to restrain myself. I moved away from her and covered myself once again "O-okay… now… could you tell me what's going to happen now Rias-senpai"

* * *

 _The dragon inside me laid inert, sleeping, waiting for more power to enter it. My humanity is now forfeit, and in return, I have become a Devil, a demon. But no one told me what laid asleep inside of me, and many were none the wiser. The power that laid asleep with my dragon and partner writhed, waiting, and watching, until finally…_ **it was time for it to wake up**

* * *

 **Welp! That's all for chapter 1 everyone. This is probably hands down the longest chapter I have ever written for anything, so please don't kill me if the other chapters are nowhere near as long.**

 **But anyway, I hope your like how Soul is so far! He's kind of like Issei but with a little more character depth and a more outspoken serious side. I'm making sure I keep as far away from Issei as possible however, I don't want a carbon copy and I'm sure as hell you guys don't want one either. By the way, Soul Sweaper is a character I have been frequently been using, however his personality has been different in every story. But if you want more Soul, check out my other stories! I have "Humanity Will not Fall", a Highschool of the Dead fanfiction, "Fire and Steel", a Sekirei fanfiction, and "The One who Brought Skyrim Together", and Elder Scrolls fan fiction!**

 **And as for the harem, I'll list the people who will be apart of it below.**

…

…

…

 **Everyone, basically everyone. Leave a suggestion who you want first. Rias will be taking place as first though, and some genders will be swapped around for more women for Soul to court. This includes, Gasper, Vali, Freed (Oh the plans I have for Freed), and others that I will have to think about.**

 **There will be lemons in this! I have made that decision, however they will be posted separately to the main piece, to avoid clutter. I'll try to keep them above a thousand or so words, and oh boy have I gotten good since my last lemon I wrote. Again, Rias will be Soul's first, and then that's where it all goes downhill.**

 **Oh, and I'm going to be using a format I have seen other authors use for reviews. Everyone who leaves a review, I will answer them both personally and in the AN in the beginning of each chapter unless you do not want me to do so for your review!**

 **On that subject, don't be afraid to review! Post anything you want, it doesn't have to be a question either. However, if you leave any criticism, please make it constructive and not just a character assassination.**

 **And for those who have been reading my other stories, those will update…** _ **eventually**_ **. And this will probably follow that same path, so until next time.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Instincts are something we can't avoid, both human and Devil alike, possibly even Angel kind. It's an unavoidable thing that overrides the mind in ways we can't control. Sometimes, instincts save lives but many other times, instincts end up getting someone killed. It is instinct for a human to kill and better themselves forcibly. But what are the instincts of the Devils?_

 _ **What are my instincts?**_

* * *

How I ended up like this, I'll never know.

But my throbbing schlong was currently an inch or two away from being within Ray's mouth, and I was completely ready. My teeth clenched tightly, my grip on her head tightening. C'mon, almost there... In the corner of my eyes I could see Rias moving up next to Ray with a sultry grin, though she held a little apprehension within her eyes. Fuck it, I don't care, I just want this. Closer, closer. I could feel her hot breath brush up against my exposed skin from her open waiting mouth. One more… **PUSH-**

 **SLAM**

"Soul! It's time to wake up! You have school in thirty minutes and-" my mother half-yelled as she slammed open my room door, however she paused for obvious reason. "Take your time…" she shut the door.

"Drake! Do you know what your son's doing right now!" I could hear my mother faintly scream out.

"What Akari? Is he jacking it to weird shit again?" My father replied.

"He's having sex with our daughter!"

"GOOOOOOOOOOAL!"

Under normal circumstances, I would be embarrassed, but now… My eye twitched violently, I was so fucking close. This has made me feel so fucking angr-

 ***Chu** *

Did she just… did Ray just kiss my… "ARRRRRRRRGH!" I yelled in pain and rage. My scream sounded like an animal who had just been violently crippled, my anger and sexual tension coming out in the loudest verbal response I could muster.

Rias giggled, patting my head "Oh calm down Soul, I'm sure you'll have time for that later" While my right eye twitched violently and Ray began to slink away, Rias went over to her pile of clothes and began to put on her panties. My rage and blue balls began to subside as I watched her intently "So, how does your stomach feel Soul?" She asked me, picking up her bra.

"My stomach?" I questioned before realizing what she was asking "Oh, yeah… forgot that happened. I feel great actually, I don't know why it healed though"

Rias thought deeply for a moment "Perhaps we will find out in the future" she put her bra onto her chest and turned around "Mind closing me up Soul?"

God this is so tempting… I just want to fucking tap that "Of course" I said, going up behind her and clasping her bra shut, which was much harder than I originally thought with my lone soldier standing tall.

"Oh, and don't worry, we didn't do anything" she basically purred, turning around towards me, grasping my chin lightly "I'm still very much a virgin" If I wasn't currently wearing my bed's blanket, I'm sure I would make this very much more heated "Now Soul, Raynare, let's get ready for school, we must not be late"

"Yes Rias-senpai/Master" Raynare and I said at the same time. Surprisingly, I started to grow accustomed to having these girls in my room in this short amount of time, but my hard on still refused to go down for obvious reason. Now… I have two cute girls that will be walking to school with me, it's time to look a little… _dapper_.

* * *

My black hair was slicked back with gel, making my usually unruly mane look tame and professional. Instead of just throwing on my uniform when I woke up, I took a shower and groomed myself, making me look much more neat and less like a high school dropout-to-be. Because of this, and the fact that Ray was currently clinging to my arm possessively while Rias walked alongside me closely, we turned a lot of heads.

"That Bastard!" I heard one of the **boys** watching us call out "How the hell did he bag so many chicks!"

Another **boy** spoke up "He probably paid them off, or-or he's blackmailing them! There's no way in fucking hell Sweaper got a girlfriend!"

However, some of the girls looked at me longingly, including one Miss Murayama "He's hotter than Kira!" One of them called out "Damn! Why does he have to be a pervert"

"I dunno… I'm kinda into that…"

"Murayama!"

For some strange reason, deep inside of me, a fire burned, a possessive fire, one that made me pull Ray closer. She noticed the look in my eye and grinned at me "Don't worry Soul, only you get to see what's under here" She lifted her skirt lightly, pressing her breasts against my arm.

Usually, this would make me blush and look away, but I felt different this time. I gave the most sinister grin I have ever made and grabbed her ass tightly "That goes without saying _Rayla_ " I whispered to her.

A roar of yelling came from the males watching us while the girls merely stood in awe at my facial expression "Oh my… now that's hot, you should do that more, that's quite the turn on" Ray whispered back, rubbing her ass back into my grip.

A blush reached Rias' face, looking like she didn't expect me to react in such a way, hell, I didn't expect me to react like that. She cleared her throat as we entered the school "I-I'll send someone to pick you up Soul, try to stay out of trouble okay?"

She smiled warmly at me, causing me to grin back at her "No promises, but I'll try for you senpai"

"Oh, you've gotten quite charming, where have you been hiding this side of yourself?" She asked playfully, pressing up against me.

Fuck yes! Putting up flags, now I just need to complete the harem route and I'll win this shit! "I'm full of surprises senpai"

"We saw that this morning" Ray interjected with the same tone as Rias.

"Anyway, we'll talk after class, have a fun day Soul, Ray" She called out to us, turning around and waving back at us as she walked to her class.

As Raynare separated from me, I felt someone grab me and turn me around "You did it! You fucking did it!" Matsuda yelled in glee.

Motohama chuckled, adjusting his glasses "So it seems you have started the Harem path, how many flags?"

"Six man! I'm on my way to the poon!" I yelled back, throwing my hands in the air, eliciting a giggle from Raynare.

"Shit man, you look hot as fuck, no homo though" Matsuda added, looking at my appearance "Why the change?"

"Well my good sir, when in the presence of women, one must dress to impress" I leaned in and whispered "And don't forget the incest" Ray was technically my sister now, and there's no way in hell am I keeping my hands off of her. Leaning back, I introduced Ray "On that subject, this is my sis-"

Ray cut me off "Step sister, my name is Rayla, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said with a devious grin.

That little… she's doing this on purpose isn't she?

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

I watched Soul and his friends interact as I climbed the stairs, a small smile on my face. I'm glad he seems happy, that's more than I can say for… the others. I frowned at the thought, though, that frown disappeared as I saw an old friend waiting for me "You seem very certain of that boy Rias" She smiled at me, closing her eyes for a moment as she lifted herself off of the pillar she was leaning on "Hello Rias, it's good to see you"

Souna Shitori, or her real name, Sona Sitri, sister of the Maou Serafall Leviathan. "It's good to see you too Sona" I replied to her, a friendly smile on my face as I approached her.

She looked over her shoulder past the bannister "I've never seen you take on anyone so impulsively, what's so special about this one?" I looked where she was looking and saw Soul's friends trying to tear him apart with Raynare laughing, it was probably something caused by her.

"I'll tell you Sona… we are friends after all" My tone turned serious "But you need to keep this a secret"

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm surprised no one has noticed yet, especially you of all people" I giggled lightly "His name, it's Soul _**Sweaper**_ "

She nodded, her eyebrows lifting up "I see… interesting"

"Yes he is quite…" I looked towards him longingly, a feeling of want growing in my heart "Interesting…"

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

The bell rung as I propped my head up with my hand, bored out of my fucking mind. Ray seemed to have already left, presumably to where we are to meet up "She could have at least taken me with her, it's been half a fuckin' hour, where the hell is this person" I complained lightly, sighing.

Suddenly, I felt the stares I was getting from the girls suddenly turn away, causing me to raise an eyebrow and look in their direction "Look! It's Kiba!" One of them squealed.

It's him… isn't it. I stood up, sighing, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder "Sup, let me guess, Rias sent you?"

And there the gossip began, the girls creating rumors and theories on the spot "Perfect! I see she had already told you I was coming, let's move along then"

"Right behind ya'" We exited the class, the murmuring turning into full blown conversations, this is not going to be fun, is it?

* * *

As we entered what Kiba explained was the Occult Research Club's base of operations, my eyes wandered about the main room. I noticed the first year girl that was with Rias yesterday sitting on the couch "Oh, hey" I said to her, sitting next to her "You were with Rias yesterday right?" She glanced at me with a faint glint of curiosity in her eyes before she nodded "Thank you for saving my life, if it wasn't for you and the others I wouldn't have survived against that stupid crow"

"N-no problem" she said, a small blush formed on her face from the utter sincerity of my words "my name is Koneko Toujou…"

"Nice to meet ya, the name's Soul Sweaper" I grinned at her.

"Seems like she's warming up to you, huh, she usually doesn't do that" Kiba commented, causing Koneko to blush and bury her head into the couch.

Chuckling lightly to myself, I pulled out a plastic bag with some cookies in it, something I baked before my date with Yuu- er, Ray in the middle of the night. Couldn't really eat it with how many times I nearly fucking died (and literally died) but oh well.

Koneko sniffed the air as she took her head away from the couch "Are those… homemade..?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, made them a few days ago, still fresh though" I look at her, watching her basically drool over the cookies "You… want them?" she nodded her head eagerly "Here, I'm not that hungry anyway" she took the cookies and began to eat them, nuzzling up under my arm. My eye twitched, the word 'illegal' echoing throughout my mind, but I just couldn't help myself. I began to pet her head, causing her to purr into my chest. She's just like a cat! I love cats!

"Ara? I didn't know we had a lolicon in our midst" A woman with black hair said to me, turning a corner from where another room was was.

My face flushed "H-how the hell do you know tha- uh… shit"

Fuck

Akeno seemed very amused while Koneko didn't seem to have a care in the world as she ate "Ara, ara, didn't mean to let that out did you?" She giggled darkly, making a shiver go down my spine. She walked over to me, leaning down and giving me a perfect view of her breasts- FACE! I meant face! "Hello there, my name is Akeno Himejima, but you can call me Akeno" She giggled once more, moving in slightly more closer "I'm the Vice President, it's nice to me you"

I moved back slightly, feeling Koneko glare at her upperclassman "H-hiya my name is-"

"Oh don't worry Soul-kun, Rias and I already are well versed about you" Okay! Pretending I didn't hear that!

Suddenly, Rias appeared from the other section of the room, apparently having been taking a shower, Raynare following closely behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Akeno backed slightly away from me, facing Rias with a smile "I know it is terribly rude, but I couldn't take a shower while I was at your place, so, I had to take one here" She apologized, wringing the water out of her crimson red hair with a towel.

"Don't worry about it" I said, laughing nervously from what Akeno had said just prior "It's my fault anyway that you couldn't go home" While I was talking, I watched Ray walk away from Rias and plant herself next to me, trying to pull me away from my petting position with Koneko.

"Well, I would like to have officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club but it seems Koneko and Akeno have already beaten me to the punch" She playfully jabbed towards my misery "However, you should know that the name of the club is just a front, this is supposed to look like this is some sort of hobby"

"Naturally, can't have other people start figuring out we're devils after all" I replied, half joking on the matter before my carefree grin fell "On that topic... I guess it's safe to assume… _everyone_ in this room is a devil then" Adding some tension in the room, everyone went silent.

"That would be correct. But it doesn't stop just there, Raynare" Ray reluctantly moved away from my side and stood next to Rias before spreading her wings. Akeno seemed to tense up strangely "Both Raynare and Dohnaseek, the other man we met yesterday, well, they are creatures called Fallen Angels"

"Wait… so when you said your father threw you out of your home-"

Ray nodded "I was cast down from heaven for my sins" her wings drooped slightly.

Before Rias could continue, I spoke up "You don't have to explain Fallen ones to me, I get the gist… Basically, they're angels that have fallen from grace, to put it in gentler terms."

"Correct again Soul" She began to explain once more "Both races live to misguide humans, however, Fallen Ones still choose, or at least, strive to follow the biblical God-" Huh, that one didn't hurt, good to know "-and wipe us devils from our realm, which, you call Hell." She lifted her hand up as she continued to lecture "Of course there are also the more recognizable Angels that still stay in God's good graces and fight us still under his protection"

I tsked, annoyed at the situation "So we're basically at a war at both fronts, for what? The fact we're fucking devils?" Rias nodded, feeling quite similar about the situation. The fire in my gut burned once more, however this time in anger.

Rias passed me on a sympathetic look "Raynare, would you like to explain the next part"

Ray looked very uncomfortable, but she nodded and began despite how she probably felt "You may be wondering why you couldn't find any record of me after… you died" I eyebrows raised slightly, the memory registering in my head "I had a mission… a mission to observe you. But I felt that you were an unneeded loose end and… and I told the rest of my group that we would kill you. So at the and of a mission, Fallen Angels are wiped from any records, including memories."

My blood ran cold. Me..? I was being targeted? By who, by what, under whose fucking authority?! My life isn't some play thing for some dipshit god to play with! Nor is anyone else's. Fuck this Devil-Angel bullshit, this entire war is pointless! Lives are being caught in the crossfire for no reason other than a blood feud. This needs to end… and the only way to pay someone back for blood, **is with blood**.

Ray paused in her talking, seemingly having noticed my brooding and blaming it on herself "I… I'm sorry Soul, I just wanted to impress my boss… I just wanted to pay them back for what they did for me. They were my only family, my only friends but… With you, I felt like I was your equal, even if we were human and fallen. The gap between us didn't seem so vast and all I wanted to do was to save you and I… and I… I let you die! I couldn't do anything by myself! I needed to rely on Rias just to survive… I understand if you hate me, I understand if you loath me but please…please just forgive me-"

Faster than anyone could see, I moved in front of her, my arms wrapping around her body in a tight embrace "Sh… it's alright, you did what you thought you needed to do, I can't fault you for that" I cooed soothingly into her ear.

"B-But I…" She sputtered in disbelief and frustration "I was the reason you died! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to be in this blood shed! I-I"

I quickly shushed her by bringing her down to my chest, rubbing the back of her head soothingly "No matter how much you might hate yourself for what you have done, I could never hate you. You may have ended my life, or at least had a part in it indirectly, but you still saved me, and for that, I am forever grateful. Now, let out what you've been bottling up, I'm sure it doesn't feel nice to keep your emotions inside" And with that, the floodgates opened and she began to sob loudly into my chest, squeezing my body as tightly as she could against her. I cooed to her quietly, doing my best to be that person she needed to cry on.

* * *

It took some time to calm Raynare down, but I managed to do it. She was currently curled up next to me, her sniffling down to a minimum "Raynare… I apologize that I must ask you this, but could you tell me why you were ordered to observe Soul?" Rias asked tentatively.

Ray sniffled a little bit before answering the question "I was told he had a Sacred Gear, a powerful one"

"I see… Soul could you come here please" Rias asked me politely, hopping off the table she was sitting on.

"Alrighty, sorry Ray" As I got up, Ray pouted at me and Koneko looked slightly deflated. Why is she getting clingy? Did I raise some flags without noticing? Shit! I'm already in the mainframe! It won't be long now!

Hiding my grin, I walked up to Rias "Now Soul" she began, placing her hand over my one of mine "I need you to focus all of your energy into whatever part of you feels like the biggest pool of power and focus on that completely, okay?"

"I'll try" I closed my eyes and began to go into a meditative state. I emptied my mind, clearing everything but the thought of my energy flowing throughout my very being. Slowly, I routed my power into my right hand, feeling pressure begin to build, and build, and build, until, until, oh shit, that's not good.

* * *

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

Good… it seems he is getting the hang of this. I could feel power pulsate through his hand, raw demonic energy. This is amazing, his reserves are as strong as my own, but he doesn't know how to control it yet "Okay Soul, now release it! Try to form it in your hand!"

Nothing, he didn't move at all, but the power was still there, fully pooled "Soul?" I looked into his eyes and saw they were glazed over, devoid of any sign of consciousness "Soul!" I tried to move but his hand kept me in place. What raw power… I don't think he even knows what he's doing…

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

" _ **He who calls me from my slumber, awaken!"**_ A booming voice called out, echoing throughout.

I sat up, my eyes widening and my heart racing "What the… fuck…" My voice caught in my throat as I looked up, seeing the skyscraper sized creature in front of me. It was a motherfucking dragon. Like the bullshit you see in fairy tales, nothing like how Ophis looked at all! "Who are you?"

The dragon laughed " _ **I should be asking you! You're the one intruding in my home!"**_ He laughed once more, before bringing his head up tall, trying to look regal " _ **This is your body however, so I shall grace you with my name! I am the Devouring Dragon God, Avagabond!"**_ His voice boomed once more, making my ears ring.

His title rang a bell in my mind "You're in my sacred gear?" I asked him, examining him completely.

He was a massive dragon, his scales pitch black with a slight sheen to them, that sheen being the only reason I can see the void black dragon. He's darker than the fucking room for christ's sake. Shit, ow, fucking hell. His teeth were the only thing that stood out past the blackness, the glimmering color of crimson, as dark as Rias' hair. That means… that could only be one thing, a perpetual coat of blood, a sign of the things he devoured " _ **That is correct, I am housed within the Longinus**_ **Absolute Devouring,** _ **a fitting home for me don't you think?"**_

"So is that where we are? Inside my Sacred Gear?"

He laughed heartily _**"Ha ha ha! No, boy, this isn't the Sacred Gear. This… is your heart!"**_

A chill went down my spine, my eyes widening once more in utter shock "This is my heart?" I gasped in disbelief "But how can that be? Why is it so dark?"

" _ **You tell me boy, I was surprised as well"**_ He lowered his head to a more comfortably position _**"For a person to carry so much darkness within them and still stay sane! Ha! You truly are an interesting human"**_

It was an innocent statement, me, being _**human**_ , but it boiled my blood, the familiar inferno of rage in my body swelling once more "I am no human you worthless lizard!" He stepped back in shock for a moment, before going to move forward to put me in my place "I am the pawn of Rias Gremory! Soul Sweaper! My master gave me the life I lost and I refuse to let **ANYONE** say otherwise! And you sure as **FUCK** aren't excluded from that!"

The anger in his face was gone, instead he had a large toothy grin on his face _**"Ha! Ha ha ha ha! I apologize**_ **Sweaper** _ **, you are right, you are no human! You were never a human, I insulted you worse than calling even the lowest of dragons spineless lizards! But to think my owner is a man from the Sweaper Clan! Amazing! No wonder this place is so dark, you haven't been awakened yet, but look behind you boy, behold your proof of your bond with the Gremory, and proof that Sweaper runs in your blood!"**_

My anger began to dissipate as I thought about his words "Turn around? What would be… oh…god" I turned to where Avagabond was pointing, ignoring the pain in my head. A black fire, just a bit brighter than the void surrounding us, burned behind me. The initial flame was the exact same shape of my body, as if it was my own shadow cast against a wall. But the surrounding inferno burned more intensely around four meters above and beside it. It was an intimidating flame, but I felt like it wasn't that strong, and that part of the flames were not part of the original.

Within my flame, were balls of fire flittering around it's chest area.

One flame was a deep crimson red, nearly the size of my hand. Another was a violet flame, being about as big as the full length of my hand, slightly bigger than the last. Similar to the last there was another purple one, but the purple being nearly as dark as the void itself, this being the largest out of all of them, burning strongly as nearly the size of my head. The last sizable one was about the size of my hand as well, but this was was black, pretty hard to see past the black flames themselves, but it still seemed not as dark as the darker purple one. Hell, I almost missed it.

There were two more smaller ones, very much smaller. The first of the two was about an inch and a half in length and half an inch in width coloured as a slightly lighter purple than the second largest one. The final flame small as well, but it was easy to make out from how silver it was "That's judy so big sad my thumb! Wait, what the fuck is are these?"

" _ **I have no idea, you're the Sweaper, boy, you should know"**_ Avagabond said to me, bringing his head near my own to look at the flames as well.

Before I could answer, my instincts took over. My hand reached out towards the head of the flames ever so slowly. Finally, I made contact, my hand sinking into the flames with race "ARRRRRGH!" I yelled in pain, memories and thoughts that were not my own entering my mind. The pain was unbearable, forcing me to my knees.

Images of Sweapers before me entered my head, their experiences, their lives, their powers, everything. I learned my family's history in bits and pieces however, things I couldn't put together correctly "W-what does this all mean?" I grunted in pain rising from the ground shakily.

" _ **Sweaper? What happened?"**_

"Hell if I know… I just got a wave of thoughts in my head" I replied, taking my hand away from my temple "I think I understand a little bit now, but a lot of it makes no sense… but you already know what I am, don't you?"

The dragon god grinned smugly _**"They don't call me a god for nothing boy!"**_ He laughed before continuing _**"You are a Sweaper, the oldest ally to Satan himself! While your kind was never a pillar, you might as well been one. Wielding the power of the cursed black fire, you were more beast than Devil. Actually, that's how you came to be"**_

One of my eyebrows rose "What do you mean by 'more beast than devil?'"

He continued, answering my question with ease" _ **The Devils weren't the firsts ones to inhabit hell, no matter how much they say they were. First, there were the**_ **Demons** _ **, beastly little creatures. They were weak and puny, but they were vicious and never stopped fighting, here, this is what they looked like"**_ Avagabond poked my head with one of his claw ansd I saw an image of my ancestors **(A/N: imagine the imps from Doom 2016)** _ **"But once Lucifer fell from heaven, he took a new type of power with him, Demonic Energy. With that, they mutated into things that resembled man, but they kept their beastly instincts. This is why they could never become a pillar, many purebloods, although they feared them, thought of them as merely beasts for centuries"**_

"So is that why my emotions are all fucked? Cause I'm some mutant animal?" I questioned curiously.

" _ **I see the fire that burns in your heart, so yes, that's exactly why. The new wave of instinctual need is powering you, your human instincts having been all but overwritten"**_ He answered me simply making a chilling feeling envelope my body " _ **But enough history, why do you call upon me?"**_

"Hm? Oh yeah, I want to use your Sacred Gear" I asked of him.

" _ **You may have power equal to mid-class devil, but using me to fully would obliterate you"**_ he thought carefully for a moment _**"However, you could sacrifice parts of your body to satisfy the needed power…"**_

"Alrighty then! I give you my appendix, not like I need that shit" I said with a grin, pointing my finger to the right side of my abdomen.

He began to laugh hard _**"You are the most interesting host I've had in years, so be it, I can grant you your first tier, but allow me to explain how to grow your power"**_

I sat down, crossing my legs "As you wish"

" _ **As the Ouroboros Dragon told you, you can devour the power of both dragon and Sacred Gear, however, this works for any other race as well, human, Devil and Angel alike."**_ He began to explain to me _**"It can also temporarily suck the power from your opponent and give it to yourself, but this is temporary unlike what happens when you fully devour something. When something has fully been consumed, you will gain some… well, things from it. What you get will depend on your victim"**_

He paused for a moment thinking what else to say. Dragon God my ass _**"Ah! With your emotions, you can access something call 'Emotion Eater', but I will explain this later because this is a very dangerous technique, especially to you with your current power. To fully use me to the optimal power, you need to keep the fight as the only thing on your mind, all thoughts of panic, fear, and any useless emotions out of your head, how you'll do so is up to you. The more your power grows, the more you can unlock my power. Sacrificing limbs, organs, and even thoughts will allow your body to contain more of my power. With your appendix, you can access only my first tier, the more you gain power, the more Absolute Devouring will evolve. Any questions?"**_

"No, but-"

" _ **Fear not the dark boy, and let the feast begin"**_

* * *

I gasped, feeling my mind reconnect with my actual body. Suddenly, a gauntlet clamped down on my right hand, squeezing it snuggly "Soul! Are you alright, you were gone for a little bit" Rias asked me worriedly before looking down "Your Sacred Gear…" she gasped.

I looked at my hand without answering her, turning it over to examine it further. The bottom side of my gauntlet was opened, allowing me to see my palm. There were triggers under each of my fingers, connected to the rest of the gauntlet "What do these-" I squeezed each of the triggers by clenching my fingers, twelve inch blades unsheathing from each slot where the triggers connected to "Oh…" I let the triggers go and resheathing the blades, turning the Sacred Gear over again. Onyx looking gems ran down the middle of the gauntlet, pulsing faintly with each beat of my heart.

"I've never heard of a gear that looked like this before…" Rias began in disbelief "Do you know what it is?"

" **Absolute Devouring** " I answered without thinking, my voice dark and commanding.

"Absolute Devouring? How do you know that?" She questioned me curiously.

 **[Do not tell her about me boy, keep us a secret for now, who knows what will happen if anyone finds out about me]**

I nodded my head before answering "I don't know… it just came to me" I lied, feeling a pang of guilt for lying to Rias.

"Hm… I'll research about it, I'm sure something will show up about it" She said to me as I nodded, holding my arm out and unsummoning it. "Great job Soul, don't worry, I'll help you figure out how to use it" Rias reassured me, petting my head.

While it was slightly patronizing to have someone pet me, I felt calm when it was Rias doing it "Thanks senpai"

Rias smiled at me once more before moving away towards the table near the couch area "Here, come look at this" Curious, I walked over to her, looking at what she had in her hand "Remember this?"

She was holding the same flyer I received on my date with Ray "Oh yeah, some chick handed me that on Sunday… wait, did you have something to do with that?"

"Of course, I saw you were being targeted by the Fallen so I had to do something" she paused, frowning "But I didn't think you wouldn't wish for someone to help you… I never meant for you to die Soul…"

I chuckled lightly and waved her off "Don't worry about it, I'm here now ain't I?"

"How could you be so forgiving?" Rias asked in shock, looking at me strangely "You truly are something else, aren't you?"

I merely just smiled at her. "Hard not to be"

She giggled as I could feel daggers being stared into my back by whom I could only assume was Ray or Koneko, the latter being less likely "Now, these are summoning slips, how they work is when the person that gets one of these papers summons us, we make a pact with them, granting a wish and making an agreement on the payment between us. Then, we are to grant their wish, as long as it is within our power of course. The payment given will be used to increase your overall Devil power, the more pacts, the more power you get"

"Payment? Can the payment be anything?" I said, looking at her with curiosity gleaming in my eyes.

"Well… yes, it can range from a small prize or… even life force and souls, but those practices, while not banned, are almost never used unless the contract is something very large, like murder for example" Rias explained to me staring at me for a moment before growing worried once more "Please don't involve yourself in contacts like that… they're not safe and I don't want my servants harmed" I nodded, not saying a word of promise, knowing this is something that my very nature would do if the situation is correct. "For now I want you to hand out some fliers to try to make some contracts for yourself"

"Uh… how many do I have to hand out?" I asked, staring at the massive bricks of fliers.

"Oh, just three hundred every month" She replied to me with an evil grin.

My eye twitched as I sat down at the table, beginning to fill my bag with the papers "This isn't going to be fun… is it?"

"Don't worry Soul" Rias reassured me, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind "If you gain enough power you can raise up through the ranks and gain your own peerage of your own" thoughts of harems filled my mind, but it didn't fully ease my burden "And…" she whispered into my ear sensually, her hot breath making the hair on my neck stand up "if you make enough contracts, I'll give you a little reward, how does that sound?"

As I began to stand up, she moved her arms with me, keeping them locked around my neck "You can count on me!" I gently pulled away from her and ran out the door.

"What the hell did you whisper to him!" I fairly heard Raynare yell to whom I can only assume was Rias.

* * *

It literally fucking took half the day to hand out all twelve hundred I had. How I did it was beyond me. I was on the side of the street in Kouh square for who knows how long, using what charm I could dredge up to make people take the damn things. Pushing through the door to the club's posh main room, I called out "I handed out literally everything"

Rias seemed to have just come out of the shower "Really? You did better than Akeno does now" she said drying her hair, making my eyes clip towards her breasts. She seemed to notice this as she pressed her arms together, pushing her chest or further "I'll give you your reward after you finish a little job for me"

My mood perked up immediately, a large smile finding its way on my face "Anything! I'll take anything you throw at me"

"Koneko you see is double booked right now" I looked over to where Koneko was sitting and saw her wave at me, a friendly smile on her face, making me know the fires are growing. Shit, fuck, my head what the hell? What does the fires growing mean, why was I even thinking of fucking fires? Cutting me off my my internal dilemma, Rias continued "So I need you to take her place, it's completely safe since he is one of her usuals, he probably needs someone to watch his ten year old daughter for the night"

I nodded "No problem, it'll be good for the experience"

Rias looked proud "You can keep the reward, no matter what it is, even if it's money"

"How am I gonna get there?" Just as I finished asking my question, Akeno opened up a summoning circle, shining a bright red light throughout the room "Oh, I guess that's how"

As Akeno smiled at me and walked away from the circle, Rias beckoned me to her, having gotten dressed very quickly while I was distracted, though I paid this change no mind "Hold out your hand" she asked me. Of course I obliged with no question "Here, now when you teleport there, show him this mark" she explained, a red sigil appearing in the palm of my left hand "This marks you are a servant of Gremory, and tell him Koneko sent you just in case"

"Alrighty" I said to her, petting Koneko's head once more before stepping into the circle "Let's get this shit on the road!" I explained happily as the light brightened. Though, as the circle broke, I noticed I was still in the room "What?"

"That's not good, why didn't that work?" Akeno pouted "Well it looks like you need to walk"

"Wait, how do you do this summoning circle thingy?" I interjected quickly, really not wanting to have to walk all the way to babysit someone, even if it is the good thing to do.

Akeno put a finger to her chin "Well, it's hard to explain but… just imagine what you need to do or where you need to go and pool your demonic energy into a circle, but you need to have memorized the sigil-"

"Don't worry, already did" I shut my eyes, pushing all my energy to the floor. I want to impress Rias with this, I want to show that I was worth reviving. I refuse to fail her, I refuse to let anyone else down! A black circle surrounded me, the Gremory Symbol appearing at the center " **Summon** " I announced automatically, opening my eyes. Akeno seemed shocked, but amused as well while I could see Rias' eyes basically twinkle in delight. Snapping a finger pistol at her with a wink, I ported out of there.

* * *

 **(A/N This is gonna get a bit dark)**

What I teleported to was not what I expected. There was a man sitting on a recliner chair in a dark room, his head in his hands. "Is that you Koneko-chan?"

"Sorry sir, Koneko was busy tonight, so she sent me in as a stand in" I explained respectfully, sensing this is not what Rias had expected at all.

"It doesn't matter… you'll do" he looked up, his eyes red from crying "Please… I don't know what to do, help me" I felt a foreboding pit in my stomach, but I pressed on

I kneeled down in front of him, putting a hand onto his shoulder "I'll do anything within my power sir, please, speak your wish"

"My daughter… she's currently enrolled in a private elementary school. She gets good grades, she has a lot of friends, she's a really good girl" he smiles lightly, tears pricking his eyes "But the principle of the school is holding her scholarship against me… saying he'll let her stay in the school if he… if I let him… to her"

He didn't need to say another word before my blood ran cold and the fire in my body ignited violently "That… _disgusting pig_ " I seethed.

"Please Devil-san… kill him, show the world all his bad deeds and make sure this happens to no one else!" He fell to his knees, bowing deeply to me, his hands clasped together in prayer.

"Sir… you do know-"

He yelled back in desperation, cutting me off "I know! He should be sent to jail instead! But this… this is deplorable, no one should go through this! It isn't-"

I interrupted him gently "I understand, that's not what I'm saying. People like that don't deserve to walk this earth it's the price for his head that is the problem. Sir… your daughter needs you to support her as she grows… you must know the repercus-"

"I understand! Take my life if you must but I will not let my daughter be touched by that pig!" He announced, his will sounding as strong as iron.

I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling a sharp burning in my eyes beginning to build, however there was no pain associated with it nor any repercussions, just the intense heat permitting within "The price for this sin will be-" I paused, trying to find the answer. Suddenly, it became clear to me "-half of your remaining life force, do you accept this contract under the name of the Sweaper and accept the fact that your life now lies in my hand?" I said, copying my ancestors before me verbatim.

"I… I accept your terms! For my Daughter!"

I rose from my spot, bowing with a hand over my stomach "And thus, our contract is formed, until the moment your wish is fulfilled, I shall follow your will"

He looked visibly weaker "How much longer do I have… before..." He asked me wearily, the effects of his life force being taken having an obvious side effect already.

"You have 27 years…" I paused looking at him with sorry eyes "But after this is over, make sure your daughter has a full life, okay? Make sure her father is there when she goes to high school, goes to prom, goes to college all of that." I smiled warmly at the man, pushing away my guilt "Now tell me where this bastard lives"

* * *

It was the dead of night when I summoned myself into the principal's house. The red still in my eyes, I pushed over a vase, checking if he was home. After hearing some scrambling following the crashing sound, it was pretty obvious someone was home. "Who the hell is there!" A gruff voice called out, the source stumbling down the stairs.

The man was repulsive looking, fat, ugly, stocky, a perfect example of a pig, the very sight of him made me sick. His ill fitting t-shirt, his stained underwear and his greasy hair, it was repulsive… but it still made me feel so _**fucking hungry**_ "Are you the principal Kouh Private Elementary?"

He chuckled, as if he knew what was going on "Oh? Some disgruntled dad send you to ruff me up? Fine then, I'll give you a chance mortal!" Suddenly, devil wings spread from his back, making me narrow my eyes, disappointed at a poor excuse of my kind "Go back and tell him you couldn't go through with it or face my Devil powers!"

"Oh shut the fuck up" I shut my eyes, trying to bring forth my wings. I have nothing done so before, never needing to prior to this moment but I had to put this excuse for a Devil down. With a sickening crack, my wings spread. I looked at them, my brows furrowing in confusion. They were a fleshy beige colour looking all veiny and bone like.

He looked obviously perturbed "A-another Devil? No matter, I still have something else you don't!" He summoned a Sacred Gear, a thick, jagged long sword that leaked out a violent amount of Demonic Energy "This is my Sacred Gear! A Shard of the Blade of Lucifer! None have survived against me! Surrender now and you might live."

I took a deep breath, releasing a sigh of chilling air, making the room go cold with my blinding rage "My name is Soul Sweaper, proud pawn of Rias Gremory, the heir of the Gremory family. Under her name I shall slay you, and under the name of the Devouring Dragon God Avagabond, I shall feast upon you"

No, he's not one of my kind, he's just a sack of **meat.**

"Avagabond? What the fuck is-"

Cutting him off, I summoned Absolute Devouring " **Fear not the dark my friend, and let the feast begin** "

 **[DEVOUR]**

And thus, with a pair of dragon jaws appearing over my own, I began the feast

* * *

The blood, oh god the blood. The blood was stained into my memory. My stomach hurt so much, my head was heavy and my mind was fogged. I want to go home, I just want to go home. Wandering throughout the streets, I tried my hardest to find my way back to my house.

An unknown amount of time passed by before I found my way home "Soul?" Ray asked me, looking like she had been waiting the entire time for me to come back "Oh god, are you okay?" She gasped running over to me.

I flinched, but I was unsure if it was because she said God or the fact bile was trying to rise up my throat but I could care less "R-Ray…" I called out to her weakly, shuffling towards her.

She caught me in her arms, tightly squeezing me "Why are you covered in blood?"

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it…" I murmured to her, gripping on her shirt, my body shaking "I'm a monster Ray… I'm a fucking monster…"

"What happened to you?" She whispered in confusion before realizing what I said "A monster? What makes you think that? You're a great guy Soul, don't say that!"

"You don't understand… you don't know what happened… you don't know what I did…"

She gently brought my head in front of her's, worry in her eyes "After all you've done for me Soul, there's no way you can be a monster. You're a great guy, kind, brave, and selfless. No matter what you can do, no matter what you do, you'll always be the best person I've ever met… and that's why… I love you"

I looked into her eye's tears beginning to fall freely. I could feel the flames again filling me, making me feel safe, warm, and cared for "I love you too Ray" She smiled widely at me, moving in.

Our lips met, our first kiss shared with each other washing away my fear and loathing. I hugged her as tightly as I could, holding the back of her head to deepen our kiss. Seconds that passed by felt like hours before after what seemed like a lifetime we broke away from each other, panting. "Fuckin… hell"

She giggled, burying her head into my chest "Feeling better?"

I chuckled lightly, a smile plastered onto my face "Much… let's go to bed, okay?" She smiled as well, locking her arms around one of mine as we went to my room.

 **The guilt wasn't gone though, it just stopped eating at me away… for now**

* * *

Slowly, I awoke from my restful sleep, smacking my lips together as I slowly gathered my thoughts. Looking to my right, I saw Raynare snuggled up against me in her nightgown, her eyes open and watching me contentfully "Morning Soul" She purred, a playful grin on her face.

"Mornin'" Petting her head, I slowly sat up with her "C'mon, lets go get ready for school, kay?" She nodded with a warm smile before slinking away from me, waving goodbye as she went into her own room across the hall. As I stripped myself of my dirty uniform and replaced it with another, I felt another presence enter my room. Glancing back, I saw a familiar black cat sitting on my window sill, licking her paw as she stared at me with her golden eyes "Kuro! You're back!" I exclaimed happily, going over and hugging the black cat "Adventuring out again? One of these days I need to find out where you go." I joked lightly, holding her up to my face as she licked me.

Kuro was my cat that I found when I was ten, about six years ago. I found her injured on the side of the road so of course I took her home to take care of her. Every once in awhile though, she just disappears, sometimes for weeks at a time. At first I was scared out of my mind, thinking I lost her. But eventually I grew used to it and awaited her return everyday. I loved cats, and she was no exceptions "Let's go get you fed Kuro" I whispered to her, cradling her in my arms.

"Soul I'm ready- huh? Where'd you get the cat?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at the cat in my arms.

"This is Kuro, she's my cat, say hi Kuro!" I held Kuro up to Ray, only for her to hiss and swing her claws at her "Shit, that's never happened before" I held her away from Ray, who looked perturbed. "Well I need to go feed her, you can go on ahead of me"

Ray frowned and seemed to deflate "Okay… I'll see you at school"

I smiled and kissed her lightly "See you too" Her mood perked up as she left to go on ahead. Kuro hissed at me harshly, scratching at my face "Ow! Ow! Why are you scratching me Kuro!"

-line break-

Picking at the scratches on my face, I winced "Where the fuck are those cool regenerating powers when you need them…" I grumbled, dropping my hand to my side.

"Oh dear!" I hear a girl exclaim with a slight Italian accent, falling over and dropping something.

I turn around "Hey you alright-" DING DING DING DING! I saw a perfect few of her shapely ass sticking out into the air, her dress skirt hiked up her back and showing her plain white panties to the world. "Praise Lucifer…" I murmured, my eyes widened.

"Owie…" She pouted, rubbing her head. HOLY SHIT, SHE'S A FUCKING NUN!

As my buttons were pressed roughly I went over to her "Here, let me help you up"

She looked up and smiled brightly "Thank you sir, you're very kind"

I smiled back at her, her own bright smile being too contagious to resist following her lead "Don't worry about it, it's just the right thing to do, here let me help you with your bag"

As I collected the clothes that were spread out onto the cobbled pathway and packed it back into her leather suit case, I heard her sheepishly ask "E-excuse me, if you would so kind… could you please guide me to the nearest church" she looked down at the ground, a slight blush on her face "I-if it's not too much trouble that is!"

"Don't worry about it, not like I got anything important to do" I reassured her.

She looked up with a smile before she frowned, looking worried "Oh my your face! Here, allow me to heal you" before I could ask what she meant she was already in front of me with her hands hovering above my face. Suddenly, a warm green light began to shine from her hands, the pain in my face disappearing.

"Wow… it doesn't hurt anymore" I murmured, touching the spots where the scratches once were.

"It's the least I could do for someone as kind as you" she replied, her smile having come back.

 **[She carries a Sacred Gear, tread lightly, I smell Fallen Ones involved here]**

' _Thanks for the advice Avagabond'_ I called back out to him in my mind. "C'mon, let's head out, you're going to the church right?"

"Yes! I am, I guess you could tell I'm a nun, huh?" She said sheepishly, but her smile did not falter.

"Hard not to tell when you're wearing such a cute nun uniform" I complimented her, producing a profuse blush onto her face as we began walking.

She twirled her hair with one of her fingers "T-thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…" she said, causing me to frown.

I felt a pang of sadness from her words before I smiled for her sake "I can't help but be nice when you smile so sweetly" This makes me feel funny, I can't stop myself! Fuck, I must sound like Kiba or something, but I truly felt what I was saying. She was captivating me, her innocence alleviating the sins I carried in my heart.

Her blush darkened as she covered her face sheepishly with the cloth on her head "S-stop, you're making me blush" before I could reply, I eyed the crucifix on her chest, a pang of agony surging through my head. Apparently, she noticed "Oh! Are you okay, was that rude of me to say?"

"N-no… you're fine, just a migraine" I reassured her, not wanting to ruin everything by telling her I was a Devil.

"Oh… I wish I could heal you for that, but I'm afraid my powers don't work on headaches" She pouted, upset she couldn't help me.

Out of instinct, I pet her head, making her blush come back tenfold "Don't worry about it, you've done enough already"

"You're so kind… could you… please tell me your name?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

Well fuck, no way I can say no to that face "Name's Soul Sweaper, nice to meet you"

"I'm Asia Argento, it's a pleasure to meet you Sweaper-kun!" She said with a deep bow.

"Please, I don't really care about honorifics and stuff like that, just call me Soul" I asked of her, chuckling nervously.

She rose from her bow, nodding sharply, seemingly not wanting to ruin anything. Heh, like she could fuck up interacting with me "Okay S-Soul, I'll try my best" we continued to walk in comfortable silence before we got within seeing distance of the church "Oh! We're almost there"

"Yep, that should be it, it's the only church in the city-" I paused, my eyes widening as screams of pain and misery filled my ears at the very sight of the church.

 **[Boy, it isn't wise for you to be that close to a church. For a Devil, it's merely a political problem, but without a viable reason reason, even to raze the place counts, you will possibly lose your mind, it's your Demon Blood]** I heard Avagabond warn within my mind.

I swallow hard and nodded "Say Soul… would you like to come into the church? I want to thank you for helping me"

I forced a smile "I'd love to Asia, but I have somewhere to be"

She looked disappointed at my answer "Oh… okay…"

I pet her head again "Don't worry, we can hang out another time, that's what friends do right?"

"F-friend?" She asked in disbelief "We're… friends?"

I gave her a reassuring smile "Of course? Why not?"

She blushed and looked at the ground "I've never had a friend before…"

"I don't have many friends either, hell, before a few days ago I could only count them on one hand, and now I can only count them on two, but-" I smiled and hugged her, ignoring the searing pain that was coming directly from her crucifix touching me through my shirt "-it would be my honor to be your first friend"

She squeezed me tightly for a few moments before breaking away, wiping away tears from her eyes "Then I'll see you later… f-friend!" She smiled widely before running off towards the church.

When she was completely gone, I fell to my knees on the side of the road and emptied my insides, the screams becoming too much.

* * *

I entered the club room, seeing only Koneko there on the couch. She perked up when she saw me "Hey Toujou-chan" I said, sitting next to her again "Want some cookies?"

She nodded quickly before I handed them to her "You… can call me Koneko, you don't have to be so formal…" she said shyly before she began to nibble on the cookies.

"If you want me to call you that, I don't mind then, but only if you call me Soul" she nodded slowly, nuzzling herself into my side again. I chuckled and began to pet her head, enjoying the sounds of her purring once more.

We sat there for a few minutes comfortably, the guilt nearly leaving my mind, before Rias came into the room with Ray "Hello everyone, ah, Koneko, you have a pact to make." Koneko frowned and moved herself from my side, stepping into the empty spot of the room.

"I'm off then" She said in her usual monotone voice before teleporting away.

Rias sat down at her desk, Ray following her to stand by at her side, lighting a candle "So Soul" She began. As she continued to talk, I made my way to her desk "How did you Pact go? Did you seal it"

Immediately, the pain in my stomach came back, a pained look plastered onto my demeanor "Yeah… I did"

She stood up from her desk, leaning forward "Are you alright? You don't look well" she asked me, worry in her expression.

"...it… it wasn't what you think it was… I had to… I had to…" he swallowed hard, gritting my teeth violently "I had to kill another Devil"

Rias' eyes widened and she quickly went to my side, turning me towards her "Are you alright! What happened, what did he ask you to do?" She sputtered quickly, her hands on my face and examining my features to see if I was hurt.

My jaw shook, tears threatening to fall again "He asked me to kill the principal of Kouh Private Elementary because… because the principal… **he was a fucking pig!** " I yelled, not being able to bring out the words in any other way "He was a fucking pig that used his powers to abuse children, he was a disgrace of a Devil and even worse disgrace as a living being! I couldn't let him live Rias" my tears fell freely, my hands gripping onto her shoulder as hard as I could, trying not to collapse in my painful sadness "I couldn't… I had to…"

Ray was frozen in shock while Rias merely hugged me tight "This is why I didn't want you to kill anyone Soul… you weren't ready for such a thing…" she whispered into my ear as I began to cry, everything reaching the surface at once.

"I'm sorry Rias, I'm so fucking sorry" I sobbed violently, still gripping onto her "The blood… all the fucking blood… it was everywhere, but I couldn't stop, all I wanted to do was make sure he was dead… and then… and then I used my Sacred Gear to…"

Hearing me choke up, she rubbed the back of my head, cooing to me quietly "Just let it out Soul, I won't judge, I won't ever judge you…"

"I ate him okay! I fucking ate him" she froze for a moment, but she soon relaxed, holding me tighter "I can't remember how, I can't even remember why, but it was like I had to, I couldn't help it, it was like it was instinct for fucks sake! What the hell does that make me if I can't control this fucking Demon blood in my veins? Am I some mindless animal? What happens if I lose myself while we fight? What if I hurt any of you any you… I wouldn't be able to live with myself… I… I should go, I don't deserve to be here, I'm sorry Ri-"

She cut me off with a swift kiss making the fire burn inside me once more, calming my frayed nerves and addled mind. She broke away from me to catch her breath "Rias I-" I tried to say something else but she kissed me again. I gave up trying to talk, kissing her back just as passionately.

She broke away once more, bringing my head into her chest "I can't hate you Soul, you're more important to me than you think… more important than I once thought." She pet me, smiling playfully "And I don't want to lose my cute little pawn, you really bring the place together you know?"

I nodded, shutting my eyes.

 **The pain was gone, and I felt safe once more.**

* * *

 _My heart was too big, too open. And with my new instincts, I couldn't help myself. I loved everyone, I cared for everyone. The fires in my heart would only burn brighter. The bonds between us having so much room to grow. But the darkness in my heart is not docile. It wants to eat away at those fires, there was no way to fight it normally. But now I know,_ _ **Now I eat.**_

* * *

 **Another chapter down! Of course I will be going back to edit these quite frequently. I'm never satisfied with my work so be sure to check back frequently to see if there are any minor edits or plot changes. Oh! And if there are any mistakes you see just PM me or leave a review with it.**

 **Now, allow me to explain why some of these relationships have been advancing quickly, besides the fact that I need to have time to add in every girl to have the maximum amount of time to add relationship building, which, if I am brag a bit, is one of my strengths.**

 **-If you wanna figure these out yourself, ignore this-**

 **With Rias, she is a woman who is restrained by her family's influence. With no freedom and little happiness, she is oppressed and forced to do things not for her individuality but for their name as Gremory's. This will be a plot line in the future as well to add in more women, as Soul defends freedom vehemently. On that subject, Rias admires Soul for his care-free attitude and his laid back life (even if she was the reason his peace was broken), and admirations tend to evolve quickly into other positive emotions, friendship, fondness and even love (wink wink)**

 **With Raynare, as a Fallen one, she starts out as someone who had been abandoned by their creator, even if she has no idea her father is, you know, dead. The only people that accepted her would be the Grigori, or rather specifically Azazel and Shemhazai. She was closest to them, as well as her comrades (minus, of course, Dohnaseek, even more so after what happened during Chapter one). But Soul's caring and selfless nature opened up a new part of her. That along with the fact that their relationship seemed more possible as the bridge between them was only by race not rank, which are boundaries that are harder to break. So it would be only a matter of time before she professes her love to the only man to hold her so close when she needed him, unlike Rias who still has things holding her back (THE PLANS ARE ON THEIR WAY!)**

 **And finally, it may be strange with what I'm doing with Koneko. I'll be honest, I don't remember her character very well (Don't worry, currently re-watching the anime and reading up on the wiki, and well, fan fiction too) so I have been kind of winging it. But with my own understanding of her character, she is afflicted with a dark past, something that poisons her mind to the current day. Her only connections with her family being broken forcing her to close up (that's not even talking about the abuse she was given because of Kuroka actions). But Soul showed her kindness where one doesn't ask anything in return, only their company. Soul is unaware of this of course, and it only helps with the gifts of sweets he gives her. Even Rias, who gave her the freedom she needed and an escape from the death that was coming for her, still asked for her servitude. Of course over time she began to open up, Soul is merely speeding up that fact. Though she may be fond of them though and considers him as a friend (and pillow), she doesn't like him romantically, as show in the "Fire Scene"**

 **With that rant done, time to talk about the "Fire Scene"! If you didn't figure out what this was about, ignore this, it will only ruin things, but to those of you who did understand, I would like to start a discussion on this topic below, where I will give you the obvious parts for the flames.**

 **-SCENE EXPLANATION SPOILER-**

 **The Fire Doppelganger and the flames behind it are a metaphor that will be explained later, but props on you if you got it.**

 **The fires that lie within that doppelgänger represents the relationships between him and the girls, these themselves only continuing to grow. Below are listed the obvious ones and the ones that are less obvious will be listed as unknowns. I will also add in the level of the relationship currently by a scale of 1 to 10, one being barely friends and ten being an unbreakable bond. The actual sizes of the flames do not equate to leveling, as the size is exponential via the level.**

 **Crimson Red: Rias, of course- Level 4/10, her love is beginning, but she still has her own things holding her back from allowing it and announcing it.**

 **Violet: Raynare- Level 5/10 Her love is stronger than Rias' and has no qualms from expressing it, but this is based on a fragile sense of acceptance of her sins and guilt. Wrong moves can dampen the flame and cause their relationship to digress**

 **Dark Purple: Unknown- Level 6.5/10. A strong bond.**

 **Black: Unknown- Level 5.5/10, a close kinship that was slowly cultivated**

 **Purple: Unknown (Think, eye colour)- Level 2/10, only beginning to grow, a lot of progress is needed.**

 **Silver- Koneko, obviously- Level 3.5/10, a deep fondness and cherished friendship despite their short time together, but not quite at love yet.**

 **-SCENE EXPLANATION SPOILER OVER-**

 **Now! Review time!**

 **Guest (shadow): Thank you for the support! The thoughts I have spiraling around my head is gonna be great, just expect a sudden leave of absence, as what happens every time I write a story.**

 **Bryan Spoores: I have many plans in the work to both keep him in her peerage and allow him to grow in power immensely. She will also grow with him and, as long as everything goes to plan, she will be even stronger. Also, the manga did basically the same thing, just with a shameless loop hole that I will probably take inspiration from.**

 **EveningStarz: Thank you for the compliment first off, I'm trying pretty hard. Though I do hope you stay, I am trying to make a definite divergence from the two pieces to ensure originality.**

 **Guest: Here's a list at when and where the harem members will be coming in (If they aren't already part of it)**

 **Kuroka is already in the works to happen real soon actually!**

 **Koneko is already in progress as I've shown above**

 **Greyfia will probably happen (or start) during the point before Riser's Rating Game between Rias and him**

 **Gabriel and Tiamat will have to be worked in, but I really want them in. I need to think of plans for them though, anybody feel free to send me suggestions**

 **Asia will happen at the end of the Dohnaseek arc**

 **Sona's peerage will begin during Rias' and Sona's "Rating Game" for the familiars and will continue in moments during school. Sona being the first of them though and will be one of the main (best) girls.**

 **Literally the entirety of Riser's Peerage, fucking god I am so excited for this. This is at the end of the first scene in the first chapter (The Dream Scene 1), how will probably be overused or at least used often, but I will be taking some liberties for their courting. I gotta say, Riser's got some NIIIIICE taste in women tropes, and Soul will sure as hell agree with that**

 **Karlawarner (hope I spelt that right) and Mittelt will be at the near the end if not THE end of the Dohnaseek arc**

 **Xenovia and Irina will be during the Kokabiel arc**

 **And Yasaka and Kunou (Oh god I hope the age is old enough for Soul not to be arrested) will be put in at some future arc. If you have any suggestions please leave them as I have no idea what to do to them.**

 **And as an added note, Gasper will be added in during the Kokabiel arc as well.**

 **And *huff* one last *huff* thing. I am planning on the Boosted Gear showing up soon. Should it be on some random guy Soul fights or should it be on a female Issei? I am tempted to do the latter but I would rather you guys have a say. Though, I don't think I've seen that done before.**

 **Well anyway, thank you all for reading! Any questions, suggestions or criticism please leave in the Reviews or my PMs, or both! Follows and Favorites are appreciated immensely! I'll be updating every week or so (maybe), so in the mean time between them, read my other stories! They're a bit different and sure as hell much more smutty than this one, but I doubt they'll disappoint.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't help but to love them. It was hard to be lonely, no one to hold you, no one to be there for you, no one to say "I love you" when you need them to, no one to greet you in your empty home. Who could blame me to fall for them, people who held me close when I cried, people who greeted me with open arms when I arrived. I finally have found love, love that is not pre-required from familial relations. And now that I have found it,_ _ **anyone who tries to take them away from me fucking dies by my hands**_.

* * *

I sat down next to Rias, my head buried into her chest as she pet my head tenderly. Ray sat close next to me, her eyes closed and her head on my shoulder, though I could tell if anything happened she would be ready immediately. We sat there silently for a long time, just holding each other lovingly.

Finally, after an unknown amount of silence, Rias spoke in a hushed tone "What did you get in return for… your pact Soul?"

I moved my head slightly so I can speak clearly "We agreed upon half his remaining life force"

Rias frowned, but not in disappointment, like I thought she would do "Pacts like those are hard to make… please try not do anymore of those until you're ready Soul… I can see how much pain it puts you through"

I smiled lightly at her, raising my head from her chest to meet her eyes "I won't Rias… I swear to you"

She smiled back, petting my head once more as we slipped back into another lull of silence. This time, I was the one who broke it "Rias… is there some something wrong with us associating with people of the church."

She raised an eyebrow "Well… it depends but… yes, it can cause many problems if we are found by the church. Why bring this up?"

I sat up a little more to talk to her better "I met a nun today on my way to school. I led her to the church she needed to go to"

"Soul…" she frowned once more "Stepping foot anywhere near a Church is bad news for Devils like us. It can cause a political uproar even for a low-class Devil. And…" she paused, her frown deepening "you can also receive something called a 'Devil Purge'... which… means the church makes it their goal to kill you on sight"

I was silent before making up my mind "Even so… I don't want to leave her alone, I'm her first friend, and I know what it feels like to have no one"

Rias sighed, her smile returning "You are too kind for your own good sometimes Soul… but… I'll allow your relationship with her, just be careful okay? Remember what I said to you"

"I won't forget… Rias" her smile brightened as she heard me say her name without honorifics. Suddenly, we heard the school bell ring in the background "Well, I guess lunch is over, I'll see you later Rias, hey Ray, time to get up"

I nudged Ray, making her groan "Five more minutes…"

I sighed with a smile, picking her up slowly so her arm was draped over my shoulder "I'm gonna go bring her into class, see ya"

By Satan how much I love these two.

* * *

Classes ended for the day, the sun beginning to set in the sky. Ray went ahead of me to the club room effectively leaving me by myself in the classroom "Being Rias' assistant must be a pain in the ass, she never has free time during school" I murmured, picking up my bag and heading out the door of the class. I haven't been hanging out with Motohama or Matsuda recently, hopefully they understand I'm pretty busy lately

Due to being deep in my own thoughts, I didn't notice someone coming into the classroom carrying a stack of papers "Ah!" She gasped, falling over onto her ass, her papers going everywhere.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry, here, let me help you" I quickly got on my knees and began to clean up the papers, feeling guilty for not watching where the hell I was going.

She sat back up, rubbing her backside "No, no, it's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's not your fault" she reassured me, her brown pigtails swaying as she shook her head.

"No, I insist, it was my fault, no need to blame yourself" I smiled warmly at her, causing a blush to appear on her face.

"Then at least let me help you… I'm part of the student council, it's my job to help students too!" She exclaimed in pride, helping me pick up the papers. I chuckled lightly at her statement, making her purse her lips "What's so funny?"

I shook my head "No, I'm not making fun of you if that's what you think. I just think it's sweet that you're so dedicated to your job, we need more people like you to help out the school" I have been speaking my mind more frequently recently, I just haven't been able to help it. I guess I subconsciously want to change my image or something, whatever, it's for the better anyway. Just hope I don't turn into Kiba.

Her blush darkened and her smile was back "Thank you… that's very nice for you to say"

I lifted the large stacks of papers "Okay, where to?"

She stood up and dusted herself off "The Student Council room please"

As we began to walk, I decided to start a conversation "My name's Soul Sweaper by the way, it's nice to meet you"

She looked at me and blushed lightly "My name is Ruruko Nimura, it's nice to meet you Sweaper-san"

"Please, I don't like formalities, call me Soul"

Her blush darkened immensely "O-okay… Soul-kun, you can call me R-R-Ruruko t-then"

"It would be my pleasure Ruruko-chan" I grinned at her, pushing my way into the Student Council room "'scuse me" I announced "No one's here?"

"It's just going to be me for a bit" she said, walking into the room from beside me "You can just set the papers there, I can start working on them by myself"

"Fuck that, no way I can leave you with all this work!" I exclaimed, setting the papers down and sitting at the desk "Here, I'll help you out, just sit beside me"

Not complaining, she merely hid her flushed face and sat next to me, beginning to work alongside me.

* * *

We were silent for some time, working peacefully. We chatted with each other every so often, but we opted to just continue to sit in our comfortable quiet. Soon the sun fully set and the moon began to rise and only then did Student council president Souna and Vice President Tsubaki entered the room. Immediately, Tsubaki's eyes were on me, her eyes narrowed "Sup… Tsubaki-chan…" I said with a frown on my face.

"Greetings… Soul" she replied, obviously not wanting me to be there.

Souna looked at her Vice President funny before they went over to her own desk "You know Tsubaki-senpai?" Ruruko whispered to me.

"Yeah… I knew her when I was younger… she was my friend" I whispered back sadly.

I hated losing someone I cared about, may they be friends that no longer want to be friends, or loved ones who pass away. It hurt my heart. This was no exception of course, but why did it hurt more now? Why did the fire inside of me feel so cold?

 **POV Change: Tsubaki's View?!**

Soul and I had been friends for a long time, back when we were young. His father knew of my clan so we had much time to interact, even if it wasn't allowed by my clan elders.

But relations fell through between his clan and my own, and I lost my only friend.

However, I had recieved a chance after Sona reincarnated me, I could finally see the only person who treated me like another living being instead of some freak. But he became a pervert. He was always so kind, so polite yet still carefree and happy. Now he was crass, perverted and loose.

I was disappointed in him, so I treated him with a cold shoulder. I wish I didn't have to but someone like him wasn't someone that I… I should associate with even if… if he was always there for me.

"Done!" I heard him exclaim from next to my kouhai Ruruko. Originally, I assumed he just barged in and was harassing my dear fellow Devil but the look on her face… she was extremely happy to have him around, if that blush is anything to go by.

Soul stood up and cracked his fingers, beginning to organize the papers. He had a serious face for once which was… strange. His eyes were focused, his face neutral. But right when he finished, the same kind look from all those years ago appeared on his face "Here ya go Ruruko-chan" he said, handing the papers to Ruruko to file away- wait, did he just call her Ruruko?

I felt a little ticked off for reasons I couldn't explain, and this was made worse when she responded with "T-thank you Soul-kun"

Sona looked over to Soul as he stood up, eyeing him curiously while he had his back turned "Yes?" He asked, turning around and meeting her eyes, not looking amused.

Sona looked a little surprised that he noticed her, but she quickly composed herself "Hello Sweaper-san, I assume you know who I am"

He use smiled like he usually does "Of, course, you're the student council president, Souna Shitori… well… that's what I would like to say" My eyebrows rose slightly as the expression on his face changed to a serious one. "I would like to know your real name, it's only common courtesy since you know who… no… _**what**_ I really am"

There was a chilling aura rolling off of Soul, it felt like… twisted Demonic Energy, nothing like what we use, nothing like I've felt anyone use. Sona's face hardened, knowing she stepped on a bad metaphorical land mine "I apologize Soul-san, it was not my intention to hide myself to you"

"Miss President..?" Ruruko asked in confusion, seemingly not feeling the cold.

Sona bowed slightly to my surprise and shock "My name, my real name, is Sona Sitri, heir of the Sitri clan and sister to Serafall Leviathan" She said, rising up and spreading her Devil wings.

Soul nodded, bowing deeply back to her before rising "My name is Soul Sweaper, pawn of Rias Gremory and current heir to the Sweaper Clan." He shut his eyes for a moment before he spread his wings with a sickening crunch. The frames of the wings were bones, holding the veiny pieces of muscle and tissue that made up the bulk of the wings. I put a hand over my mouth, both at the sight and sound of the wings, and the realization of why he was around so much during my childhood. He was a living breathing relic, the last sightings of a Sweaper dating back near the end of the Great War. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sona-san I apologize for my hostilities"

"Soul-kun, you're a Devil?" Ruruko asked, a wide smile on her face.

Soul's expression changed back to his usual smile as he brought his wings back into his back. Was I… wrong? He couldn't have changed, he's acting just like how he did back then… did I… did I make the wrong choice? "Yeah" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head "Sorry, I wasn't really too sure if you were one also, but this was a good chance to find out, hehe" Sona sat back down, placing her hands in front of her, folded neatly. His attention turned back to her as he walked up to her desk "I assume you have questions"

Sona replied without skipping a beat and without a shred of hesitation in her voice "You would be right, if I may ask them of course"

"No need to be scared of me or even nervous, I'm weak, probably much weaker than you" He smiled at her, raising his hands in the air, trying to convey that he was not hostile. His eyes scanned her desk, locking onto a chessboard that sat in disarray "How about we talk over a game of chess? It's been awhile since I've played and it seems like you play pretty often."

I quickly interjected before my master answered "I'm sorry Soul, but as tradition I must be your opponent first"

"Tsubaki…" Sona began. "There's no need really, I will be-"

"Sona-sama, you know what will happen if you lose, as your Queen it is my duty to prevent that"

Soul chuckled lightly "Don't worry, I'm fine with that… I… I kind of want to talk to you too Tsubaki… it's been… been a while." I could see his jaw clench and the pain in his eyes.

I showed no outward reaction but it made my heart wrench, I did this to him? "If you, ahem, if you wish" I sat down at my desk, blinking away the tears in my heterochromic eyes.

He sat down across from me, his face unchanging "I guess I'll be black"

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should pick white instead, you did say it has been awhile since you last played" I replied, wanting to give him a little bit of an advantage, I'd feel bad if I beat him with a sweep.

He gave me a strained chuckle and waved me off, her smile still looking sad and pained "I'll be fine, don't worry about me"

"Then… let's begin" I move one of my pawns forward.

He responds with doing the same, but he was completely silent.

"You… might be wondering why I stopped talking to you…" I mentioned carefully, looking up at him after moving another one of my pawns. Currently, I felt this was more important than my responsibilities to Sona and the game itself.

"It was because I changed… wasn't it" he said softly, staring at the pieces, not being able to meet my eyes. "You couldn't hang around the school's pervert, that's why?"

"Soul… it wasn't just-"

"Wasn't just that!?" He sounded mad, no, furious, for a moment, something out of character for him to do, but he stopped himself "No… I'm not mad at you… I'm mad at myself… I never told you how many friends I had, did I?"

I shook my head "No, you never did like to talk about your friends…"

"That's because other than you… I only had one. And then after they moved away, you were all I had" my body froze. I was his only friend? The signs were there but… I couldn't believe it before, I refused to. He was so kind and gentle, I couldn't see him without friends, even if it was obvious. Even now the only people he hung out with were those two other perverts. Did I really… leave him alone just like I was all those years ago? "And when our families broke relations… I was alone"

He paused for a moment, looking up at me, our eyes connecting finally "This was when my family's work got busier and my parents began to work harder, leaving earlier for work and coming home late at varying times. I was alone for the next few years, all the way through my elementary school years, I didn't have any friends. But I finally met those two, Matsuda and Motohama. I felt accepted with them, both of them being social outcasts like me. And when I finally got accepted into Kouh, I found out you are one of the people going there! I was so happy… I was still happy even though you ignored me once my reputation was cemented on the first day. I'm still happy now that I know you have so many people to count on" he tried smiling, but his eyes were filled with so much pain and even though he tried to hide it, I could see how his fists were clenched hard, most likely to hold back any emotions.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain I made him carry, the loneliness he felt, the weight pushing down on his mind, I could have helped him through it. I could've been there from him. I should've been there for him! It hurt so bad when I heard he died, but now the pain and guilt was indescribable, I feel like I was just stabbed with a Fallen one's light "S-Soul… I…" I stuttered, holding in my sobs to keep composure, even as my tears fell. "I didn't… I wish I… I could've…" there were so many things I wanted to say, things I wanted to say for years. He stilled tried to keep up that smile, trying to hide that he was in pain, trying to hide how he felt for my sake. I choked on my words, but I managed to yell out "Stop it! Stop lying to yourself!" My voice was shrill and strained, but it brought my point across "You aren't happy Soul! I know the very sight of me is hurting you, it's obvious…"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back anymore sobs "Tsubaki…" Sona gasped in shock at my out of character remarks. Ruruko was frozen solid from the tension in the room, she probably couldn't talk even if she wanted to.

His smile fell and the sounds of his hands clenching further was audible by the cracking of his knuckles "Tsubaki… really it doesn't… I'm fine-"

 **SMACK**

I stood up and slapped him, staying still for a moment before I forced him to his feet to hug him. "Please… stop hurting yourself for other people's sake…" for all the times he's stood up to my father, for all the times he spoke for me in my stead, how could I just leave him to rot like this. Merely based on the fact that he was acting different. Merely based on the fact he was hanging out with strange and different people. I realize now what I lost, I lost a friend, someone who would have been always there for me, no, someone who would continue to always be there for me. I could feel his entire body tense up for a good amount of time from either the shock of the slap or the fact that I was hugging him.

But soon, he hugged me tightly "It hurt… it hurt a lot. I don't like losing things important to me. After grandpa died I didn't want to lose anything else so… so when you ignored me and pushed me away it felt like my heart got twisted up, but, when I saw that you were happy so I… I tried to convince myself that I was happy"

"Soul…" I whispered to him "I'm sorry… I'm here now"

* * *

After our tearful reunion, we sat back down "Uh… sorry about that guys… I know that was pretty awkward for you two" Soul said with a nervous laugh, quite aware of the scene we just made.

Sona shook her head "It is quite alright, you two both needed it so-"

Ruruko however, interrupted the president swiftly "I thought it was really cute! But don't think I'll let you win Tsubaki-chan"

That little harlot "Win?" Soul asked aloud, confused "What do you mean by win?"

"She means nothing Soul, let us just go back to our game" I said sternly, finally going back into character.

"Nah, there's no need" he said, leaning back in his seat acting carefree like he usually does.

"Why? Did you just play me so we could talk" I asked, not understand what he was on about.

But only then did I notice the smug grin on his face "Nope, there's no need to continue when I already won" he moved his queen across the board "Fool's Check"

 **CRACK**

There was an audible sound as I shattered something on my desk beyond any means of repair.

"I meant what I said to you but… it was hard to resist when you were distracted like that" his smug grin widened "Sorry!"

 **SNAP**

I was not happy

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

Well shit, she wasn't happy about that at all… maybe I should've play a bit longer… gotta think fast before she kills me though "Welp! Guess it's time to play the President, hehe" I rushed over to Sona's desk and sat down across from her while Tsubaki's anger began to visibly roll off of her

As she shuffled papers away to moved the board to an optimal spot, a put a hand over my chest, feeling as if two new fires were lit inside of me. This happened before… but why? Before I could think about it any further, Sona eyed me carefully "White or Black?"

"Black of course, gotta love black" I heard a huff of amusement from Avagabond within my head, causing me to grin.

"If that's what you wish…" she turned the board around, white being on her side. I took a deep breath before sharpening my eyes. Like with everything I do

 **I refuse to lose**

 **A/N This is gonna be some boring chess stuff so if you wanna skip you can, but I loved writing this, I broke out a motherfucking chess board so if you want to read, Enjoy**

 **POV Change: Sona's View**

I begin moving one of my pawns forward, setting up an early game center control "As the first question… do you know if anyone else in your family is aware of your lineage?"

He responded with moving his left side knight… strange, not a pawn move? "Not that I am aware of, but maybe my dad knows some stuff… haven't really gotten the chance to see him recently"

I move my Left bishop side pawn forward, him following up immediately with a pawn moved to g-8 "I see…" I narrow my eyes and copy his movement. "What do you know about your clan?"

He moves his right Bishop's pawn forward one square after a short pause "Not much either… only bits and pieces" I move my right knight side pawn one space forward.

He moves his own pawn to c-6. He's trying to take center away from me. I bite my nail in annoyance, not expecting him to be so knowledgeable in chess. I move my right bishop one space into the opening made by my knight side pawn "I assume you know the basics though" He sends his pawn forward to d-5 only for it to be taken by my pawn. Sadly, he takes my pawn as well as he moves the pawn behind it to the right.

"Of course, I understand my… well… kind was the closest allies to Satan himself" I move my left side knight forward, a move that is inconsequential currently. He moved his left bishop to g-7, only a space away from where the piece started "We went nearly extinct during the end of the Great War or rather we officially went extinct and unofficially survived barely, and that we use a different mutated version of your magic" the next set of moves were a blur.

Moving my king side pawn forward one space, he retaliated by castling his king. I tsk in frustration and move my knight behind the pawn. He moves the same side knight to support the pawn he had that currently has center superiority. I castle my own king. He moves his pawn forward to b-6 and I copy his move with no pause. He moves his bishop to a-6 and I copy that move once more.

As we stared at the board, thinking of our next move, I ask him another question, having fully taken his answer from the last one (half-heartedly unfortunately) "What do you intend to do next?"

I move my Queen forward one space after he moves his rook to e-8 "I plan to serve Rias for the rest of my life" he said simply, as if what he said was a statement that held no repercussions.

My eyes widened at his answer "What?" I gaped

He moves his pawn forward to e-5 "she's the one who gave me a second chance at life, it is only courtesy for me to give her my life once more"

I take his pawn with one of mine which he responds by taking that same pawn with a knight "I suppose that line of logic is sound… but to say it so simply?"

"It's something I decided with no hesitation, so it's something I can say without pausing" he replies to me as I move my rook to the left to d-1.

"I have another rival then!" Ruruko announced somewhere in the background, making Tsubaki growl.

I look at the board once more and curse silently as he puts his knight right in front of my Queen, right nuzzled in between three of my pieces.

At first glance, this is a good thing.

Until you realize that if I take his knight with my queen, he takes my Queen with his bishop, and if I leave the knight alone, he has free range to pick off any of my inner pieces. I quickly move my Queen to the right one space, but he still takes my pawn in f-2. I take the chance and take his knight with my king, opening him up to the board.

He springs his knight forward quickly however "Check" I pull my king back quickly, as if I was just burned. But he moves his knight to e-3, having the similar effect of his last knight, allowing him to have easy picking on whatever piece he wants. I save my Queen by moving her to the left and leaving my rook to be sacrificed. But he doesn't take it.

Instead, he takes the bishop "Why the bishop…" I thought aloud in confusion before taking his knight by moving my king forward once. Then out of nowhere, he just moves his pawn to d-4 instead of taking another tactical position. I furrow my brow in confusion. Is that why he took center? I moved in and took his pawn with my knight.

A deviation on his face is finally shown in the form of a smug smile "Check" he says, moving his bishop to b7 to align with my king. I quickly move my king to f-1 before I realize my mistake. He finally moves his Queen forward one space and that one single space grabs me into a choke hold. I move my Queen in front of my king to avoid his bishop, only for him to move his Queen to h-3 "Check!" His grin widened as panic set into me. I moved my king to g-1, cursing once more when he moved his rook to e-1 "Check yet again" I take his rook with my own rook. He takes my knight d-4 and I quickly snatch that up with my Queen, thinking I thwarted his plans "And that's, Check. Mate" he moved his Queen in front of my king.

I shut my eyes, waiting for him to claim my hand in marriage loudly, like I had imagined other nobles in doing.

Only to be surprised when that never happened "Welp! See you guys, I'm gonna go head home and go to sleep, it's getting late and I sure as hell didn't sleep well tonight" he began to walk out of the room, leaving all of us stunned in the fact that he not only bested me in chess, but didn't ask for my hand in marriage even though he currently has won it. "I'll be by tomorrow though so, see ya!" He left.

"That… man…" I sputtered, looking down at the board "He's my fiancée now…"

Tsubaki wasn't happy, and strangely, neither was Ruruko.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

I opened my front door and called out into the house "I'm home!" I received no answer "huh, guess Ray isn't home yet" as I pulled off my shoes, Kuro walks up to me, jumping onto my shoulder with ease "Hey Kuro, hungry?"

"Nya~" she responds, nuzzling my face. I walk into the kitchen with her and pull out a fish from the fridge, what I usually feed her when she comes home from her usual adventures.

"Here ya go Kuro, one fresh salmon" I pet her head as she began to eat happily. Sitting cross legged on the floor I began to talk to her, a habit I picked up from years of loneliness "Life's been pretty hectic lately Kuro" I sighed "A lot of people have feelings for me and I can't decide between any of them. I don't want to hurt any of them but I just want them all, is that a bad thing"

Kuro stopped eating for a moment to nuzzle me "Nya!"

I chuckled "I'll talk to them about it then… eventually" I pet her head before she went back to eating. I smiled and stared for a bit before continuing to talk to her "You know Kuro… I'm not human anymore"

Her ears perked up "Nya?"

"I died a few days ago" my eyes softened for a moment "But I was brought back to life by someone I care about deeply now, but as a Devil…" I chuckled darkly "You probably don't understand what that means, huh?"

Suddenly, she jumped onto my lap, rubbing her head against my chest "Nya!"

I hugged her "I can always count on you Kuro, now finish eating, I'm gonna take a shower" I pet her head once more before getting up.

* * *

I laid on my bed, my wet hair drying slowly. I lifted my right arm towards the ceiling and stared at it. "Hey, Avagabond"

 **[What is it boy?]**

"Is there anything you can teach me to control Absolute Devouring fully without… you know, losing my self into the fight?" I asked him, summoning my Sacred Gear onto my hand.

 **[Hm… perhaps. As a Sweaper you should be able to…** _ **fight**_ **yourself, though I don't truly know how. But it is very dangerous, you may die]** he warned.

"Fuck it, ain't gonna get stronger unless I put my life onto the line"

He heard him laugh loudly **[As you wish boy, close your eyes, I shall bring you into my domain]**

I shut my eyes, relaxing my body "alright, what do I do now do I just lay here and-"

* * *

"-do nothing for few-wait, what?" I sit up and look around, finding myself back in that infinite void.

" _ **Welcome back to your heart boy, here I will whip you into shape"**_ Avagabond announced, standing in his usual regal form. _**"But first, take a look at the flames behind you, see your growth."**_

Turning around, I noticed a lot of things different. The background flame grew three fold, covering much more ground than it previously did, eating away at the darkness. But in my flame-body, I noticed new flames, along with the other ones having grown.

One of the new ones easily took first place for size. It was a massive half purple-half light brown flame, being the width of my arm. The flames even leaked into the background inferno, mixing in with the blacker fire. Along with that one, were three more new flames, one Hazel, another one a regular shade of purple and the last one an emerald green. All were equal in mass, being the size of my hand, if not a little larger.

For the already existing flames, the Crimson one grew another size, doubling its mass. The black one doubled in size as well, beginning to leak into the inferno behind it. The only other one that grew was the silver flame, but only by a few inches.

Floating in the inferno itself however, was the same sword I devoured, the Shard of Lucifer as Avagabond called it.

"I gotta figure out what these mean… but I have grown in power by a lot" I said to myself eyeing the sword curiously.

" _ **The result of eating a high-class Devil and mid-tied Sacred Gear, even though he was a worthless pig"**_ Avagabond explained before bringing his head down to me _**"But that doesn't matter, for now, we need to teach you to harness your flames, begin by summoning some of it. Your power runs on the Seven Deadly Sins, so use one or two to draw out your flames"**_

He shut his eyes for a moment _**"You hold no Envy in your body so that's out of the question, your Pride isn't strong enough to actually pull power from. Your Lust, while strong, is dampened incredibly during battle so that's out as well. You, by your very nature, cannot harness a strong enough Sloth to make it powerful. Greed really isn't your thing. The only things you can draw power from is your never ending Wrath, and your powerful Gluttony, which comes from me. Remember that well boy, now summon your cursed flames!"**_

I concentrated hard to ignite a fire in my palm. Soon I began to sweat and my body began to shake as I strained myself. I can't give up, progress doesn't come without some fucking pain! My hand combusted, the familiar warmth of fire returning to my skin. I panted, trying to catch my fleeting breath "Is this… fine?"

" _ **Very good, now, again"**_

This is going to take a while.

* * *

My clothes and body were drenched in sweat. I have been training for who knows how long, hours? Days? Whatever it is, Avagabond said it doesn't matter as time passes very slow here. But finally, I could summon my flames at will with ease. _**"Again"**_

I roared, lighting my entire body aflame, wisps of fire escaping my flames like I was a burning star.

" _ **VERY GOOD! Now, we begin the next phase, however we cannot go any farther than that, your spiritual body will not be able to handle it. The next time we train will be some time from now"**_

I nodded, wiping some of my sweat away "Then what's next?"

Suddenly, I felt something hot grab my shoulder _**"That apparently"**_ I turned around and saw my fire-shadow standing right behind me, gripping my shoulder roughly _**"Good luck"**_

This is gonna take even longer.

* * *

I dodged another pillar of fire with a quick roll to my right. I breathed heavily, the Shard of Lucifer hanging loosely in my right hand. My firefly doppelgänger stood there silently, waiting for my to make a move "Well what are you waiting for you fiery fuck! Come at me" I tightened the grip on my sword and held it in front of me.

I lost every match against it, never coming close to winning at any moment. But I was learning, despite my body being covered in cuts and burns. My flame self drilled me through swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, battle psychology, basic tactics, and discipline. Each of which was quite literally beaten into me and not a single word was uttered by it. Surprisingly though, it was comforting, it made me feel all warm and toasty, like I was by the fire with my parents all those years ago playing a game of chess with my father.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me and just as suddenly my head was smashed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Guess that's karma for being deep in thought _**"That's enough Soul, you have learned enough for today, perhaps next time we meet here you may be able to learn something from me directly"**_

I groaned "If you say so…" I said, dazed from the hit.

" _ **I will wake your body up now, do not try to come back here until a week from now, I don't think you are ready for constant training"**_ I grunted in response, not moving from where I was, my mangled body just laying there.

" _ **Fear not the dark boy, and let the feast begin"**_

* * *

"Nya~ Nya~ Oh Soul, that feels so good Nya~" I faintly heard a voice moan.

My eyes snapped open, feeling immense pleasure coming from my crotch.

"Nya, you're finally awake" a woman with black hair wearing a skimpy kimono said seductively to me, grinding against me through my underwear roughly.

I let out a sharp sigh "W-who the fuck are you?!" I yell in shock, trying to sit up.

She made a mock pout and continued to hold me "Don't tell me you forget your cute little Kuro-nya"

I stared at her cat ears and tails as my brain slowly processed what she said "Wait… you're Kuro!? How the fuck… why the fuck… wha..?"

"Nya~" she replied, leaning down and nuzzling the crook of my neck "My real name is Kuroka-nya, but you can call me whatever you want _Master_ "

 **Twitch**

"Nya! Did that excite you?" she purred, grinding even harder.

"Why are you… what are you?" I asked in shock, trying to lift her off of me.

"I'm a Nekoshou, a type of yokai-Nya" she replied simply, purring as she continued to nuzzle me.

"You mean…" I began in disbelief "I've been taking care of another person for the past fucking six years?!" My jaw dropped, my mind racing in confusion.

"Mhm~ I only wanted to show myself now because I couldn't let any of those other girls get you first-nya, I already claimed you as mine" she purred possessively, gripping my rod firmly through my pants.

Oh sweet Jesus yes! Ow! My fucking head! As much as I wanted to… _mate_ with this cat woman (one of my many fetishes that I refuse to talk about) I had to decline, merely out of reason, which begrudgingly won inside my head "W-wait a minute Kuro! M-maybe we should wait before doing this, I only found out you're actually an actual cat girl!"

She looked up at my face and pouted "Don't you want to have sex-Nya?" She stuck her bottom lip out and gave me puppy-er, kitten eyes.

"Fuck yeah I wanna have sex, just… later, okay?" I swallowed the need to…. _Release_ and slowly sat up, Kuro(ka?) finally allowing me to.

She purred once more, her happy expression back "Hm… okay, but you have to give me a lot of kittens then-nya!"

"Yeah, of course I will-" I paused, registering what she said "Wait! What!? You want to have kids with me!?" I yelled, shocked that she could say such a blunt statement.

"Nya? Of course! I love you!" Kuroka said bluntly, crashing her lips against mine.

My life just ain't getting easier, huh?

* * *

I ended up having to bring Kuro, or Kuroka, she didn't really tell me specifically what she wants me to call her, to school in her cat form. I had to persuade the principal, who strangely was fond of me, to allow me to keep Kuro with me throughout the school day, which he agreed to for some reason, something about talking to his daughter Murayama, of course, the school's kendo club president, and treating her to some dinner. I actually liked being around Murayama, and well, I'm not that dense (I hope at least), I could tell she liked being around me as well. But for now, that wasn't the thing of most import in my head.

What was more important was the fact that I haven't seen Ray around since school yesterday, making a small pit of anxiety appear within my stomach. I hope she's with Rias, or any least Rias knows where she is. I swear to fuck if that Dohnaseek asshole even thinks about touching her I will fucking-

My thoughts were halted when I entered the class, everyone's eyes going to me "Sorry, I was in the principal's office Shiroyama-sensei"

My teacher looked dumbfounded, probably at the fact that I had a cat on my shoulder that was affectionately rubbing the side of my face with her head "Uh… Sweaper-san, it is fine that you were at the office but… why do you have a cat on your shoulder?" I handed him a note saying I was allowed to have Kuro with me, giving him no other response otherwise, this situation being too annoying to deal with a second time "Uh… of course… please take your seat"

"Thanks sensei" I replied to him, sitting down in my chair. I looked around the class and saw everyone staring at me, but curiously, Ruruko was absent.

"Okay class" Shiroyama began, writing something onto the board "Please open your textbooks to page 322 and begin to-" and at that point, I was no longer listening to him.

"Where is that Fallen Angel you want to fuck-nya?" Kuro teased quietly into my ear.

My eye twitched at her comment, looking around to see if anyone heard "You can talk when you're in that form?"

"Oh? Would you rather me be in my yokai form grinding against you-nya?" She purred nuzzling against my head.

I coughed loudly, wiping the sweat from my brow. Shiroyama looked at me strangely for a moment before he continued his lesson.

Kuro snickered quietly, lulling the two of us into silence for some time. I half-heartedly did my work, glancing at the clock often. I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the fact of the door opening, something finally different than our teacher's droning voice. "Ah, Shitori-san, what can we do for you"

My eyes met with her's, causing a light blush to dust her face. No, that can't be… did I raise another flag? Fuck yeah! "I'm here to pick up Sweaper-san for Student Council duties"

I stood up, sighing "Finally, thanks Sona, I was dying of boredom in here"

She turned around, as I walked over to her, signaling me to follow her "I-It is no problem S-Soul-san" The class broke into whispers. Shit… here comes the rumor mills again.

"Guess you need more help with the student council, huh?" I asked her, catching her pace and walking next to her closely, to gauge her reaction.

Most people, when around someone they dislike, they move unconsciously away from them, even if they're trying to pretend to be their friend. Others, to people they are friendly with, do not change their gait unless the situation calls for her. However, when someone is very fond of someone…

Sona moved somewhat closer to me "We are understaffed currently, and since you help Ruruko with her work, I thought it would be alright if we summoned you from class to help the rest of the student council" she refused to look at me, doing her best to hide a blush.

...they tend to gravitate towards them.

Well, that's my theory anyway, coming from a guy who only had two friends a week ago I guess that sounds pretty rich. But I wouldn't have any friends without it so… eh ain't gonna change it.

I smiled widely at her, closing the distance between up to the point where our arms touched and our hands brushed against each other with each step. "I'd love to help you guys out whenever, It's a kouhai's job to help their senpai after all Sona-chan"

Ding, there we go, her face was bright red, guess all that eroge- ERM I mean Dating Sims actually did something in the end "I suppose we could… use such familiarity with each other, kinship between D-Devils after all, S-Soul-kun" she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure "I also have… something to talk to you about privately later today, if you are able to of course"

"Unless Rias needs something it should be alright, but I do need to talk to her, Ray's been gone for a bit, I just hope she's okay" I explain to her as we stood in front of the doors to the student council room.

She nodded "I hope she is okay as well, she seems important to you" I was going to respond, but she interrupted me by adjusting her glasses and pushing open the doors "I have returned everyone" she announced in her usual commanding voice.

""""""Welcome back Miss President"""""" They all replied back simultaneously, as if this was a routine.

"We have someone who will help us with our work today" I take a step forward feeling Kuro beginning to stir from her nap "His name is Soul Sweaper, he is Rias' Pawn"

"Just call me Soul, no need to use my last name or anything" I said as an introduction "Oh, and if you're wondering about my cat, don't worry about her, it's complicated, her names Kuro though"

"Nya…" she mewled quietly, continuing to drape over my left shoulder while she slept. If it wasn't for the fact that she tried to have sex with me this morning as some kind of cat demon, I would be none the wiser that she wasn't an actual cat… technically.

"Hello Soul, the name's Momo Hanakai! It's nice to meet you, just call me Momo" the girl with white hair exclaimed towards me, my eyes not failing to lock on.

But my eyes quickly snapped up to her eyes as I felt Tsubaki's sharp, angry gaze lock onto me. The brunette next to her stepped up, her left hand twirling her right braid nervously "Hello, I'm Reya Kusaka, nice to meet you. Y-you can call me whatever you want" she bowed. She seemed polite, but there was a tone of shyness to her.

The last person I didn't recognize in the room stepped away from Tsubaki, reaching her hand out to my "And my name is Tsubasa Yura, pleasure to meet you, just call me Tsubasa, Soul-kun" she was polite as well, but much more outspoken and proud.

"Please to meet all of you" I shook Tsubasa's hand only for her to crush it with her immense strength "Ow! I guess you're Sona-chan's rook huh?" I joked lightly, looking at my injured hand as it began to heal from the fire dancing inside of it. Gotta love fire.

"Here Soul-kun! Sit next to me again!" Ruruko exclaimed, pulling out the chair I was sitting in yesterday.

Before I could answer, there was a loud screeching sound of a chair being scraped against the floor "Sit" Tsubaki ordered.

I didn't question her authority "Yes ma'am" I said quickly, sitting in the chair she pulled out that was very close to her. I put Kuro onto a pillow on the nearby couch from my seat and cracked my knuckles "Let's get started huh?"

And with that, we began our tedious journey through the various paperwork the school provided.

* * *

I got to know everyone pretty well, the job Tsubaki giving me having to do with talking to everyone to finish certain reports. Momo was a very cheerful girl, something that I can admire, my life consisting of a care-free lifestyle (well, until recently).

I worked to get Reya to be a little more open to me. Her shy nature was cute but my chivalrous side forced me to try to help her out of her shell. I reallyam becoming Kiba, aren't I?

And being with Tsubasa was enjoyable. Her strong polite attitude being undeniably attractive to me. And it seemed the feeling was mutual as well. Fuck, why the hell did it take this long for girls to notice me if they're lining up and down the block! Huh, then again, I am pretty dense at times.

However Tsubaki always made sure I stayed sitting next to her, and whenever I asked why she blushes and tells me to "Be quiet and focus on your work" very sternly. **(A/N Only as I am proofreading this for the third time do I realize I technically made Tsubaki a tsundere and at that point I just slammed my palms on my desk and scream the word "Fuck" at the top of my lungs)** But that didn't stop Ruruko to try to get me away from her Vice President, resulting in a silent battle between the two with their eyes. I was too nervous and too scared to ask them why, so I just let them continue to fight over where I was sitting.

But coming out of nowhere whenever they fought, Sona brings me to her side and asks me my opinion on ideas for events and changes she has to make on the school. Happily, I gave her my feedback, making her smile each time.

I enjoyed all their company, it was relaxing and comforting, like how it is when I'm with Rias or Ray. That familiar fire in my body burned freely, spreading a comfortable warmth throughout my body, instead of the bitter cold I felt before me and Tsubaki resolved our problem yesterday, which of course, both of acknowledged silently and did not comment on it any further.

I also got to talk to Avagabond in the common lulls of inactivity between anyone, just prodding him for information or advice on fighting.

 **...[Your emotions are always too loose when you fight, you let them will you like a domesticated dog, you're more than that! You're a Sweaper! Something I can call and equal! Find a method to control your own Wrath and Gluttony, because one day boy, you'll eat someone you care about]**

I nodded my head, taking in his words deeply _'But how can I do that? It's hard to concentrate normally now, how can I do it when there's so much going on'_

 **[You don't have to focus on the fight, just on your own actions in your head boy. Do something that you can do out of instinct, something you can do without trying. Normally my hosts would be able to control their hunger, but your Sweaper blood is making everything go… haywire, so to speak. Not the only time I have seen this]**

I grew curious _'Avagabond, how do you know so much about Sweapers? Are you… connected to us somehow?'_ I asked, furrowing my brows trying to think up of some answer by myself

 **[I can only think of two instances that a Sweaper had Absolute Devouring in their possession and could actively summon it. The rest of my hosts had been human… that I have been aware of anyway]**

' _What do you mean by that you've been aware of?'_

 **[By my understanding, Sweapers went extinct- or rather nearly extinct- after the Great War. The only two Sweaper hosts I had were right after one another followed by lulls of sleep and human hosts. But each host carries a lot of Demonic Energy within them, more than a human could possibly hold but much less than a regular mid-class Devil. I suspect that I am stuck to your bloodline, or at least the Sacred Gear keeps being attracted to your kind]**

Fuck was that a long tirade _'So… Absolute Devouring may have been made for my kind, but because of the fact Sweaper's Devil classifications may or may not have been bred out of our gene pool, I am the only Sweaper host you've had since the few millennia after the Great War?'_

 **[Boy… I understand what you might be feeling… us Dark Eaters have been nearly wiped out as well… I don't feel more than five other of my kind still living today. I know what it feels like to be alone]**

I nodded my head, swallowing down the fear and responsibility that was forced into my throat.

But after that conversation had long ended and I was back into my usually happy state, something had to ruin the mood we kept up throughout the entire day, specifically starting with a knock on the door "Come in" Sona called out, adjusting her glasses and shuffling some papers away from in front of her.

"Hello Sona-chan~" a voice that made a shiver go down my spine greeted the President. "I'm here to pick up my cute little kouhai"

Akeno was standing in the doorway, her usual smirk placed upon her face "Ah yes, sorry for borrowing him, but he was more than willing to get out of class" Sona replied, standing up "I suppose I could talk to you another time Soul"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, but allowed me to get up. I nodded and stood up. "Hello Akeno-senpai, Rias need me?"

She nodded, her smirk widening "Eager to go back to Rias' waiting arms? Is that what you're into? Foreign girls, red heads?"

I stepped right into her trap "Actually" I could hear other girls in the room suddenly look up from their work to listen in, my sensitive ears picking up on the increased eagerness from Sona, Tsubaki and Ruruko "While I do love my foreign women-" Stop! Why can't I stop myself from talking! "-I'm more into-" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck "Girls with glasses and dark hair" Why does this shit always happen! Does Akeno have some sort of anomalous mental powers to do this to me? "Specifically with more strict and reserved personalities. A plus if they have short hair"Only as I finished did my body begin to fully realize what I said, my thoughts catching up with my voice "WELP! TIME TO GO AKENO, LET'S NOT KEEP RIAS WAITING"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room "Ara, ara? Didn't mean to say that one out loud either?" She said with a giggle as I dragged her to the ORC club room.

"S-shut up!"

At the time it didn't register in my mind I left Kuro behind.

* * *

I laid down onto the couch in the Occult Research Club's main room, feeling like I fucked up really bad. Hearing the flapping of wings, I looked up just in time for Ray to land on top of me "Ray! You're back!" I exclaimed, the anxiety I felt completely leaving me and any other thoughts being filed away for another moment in time.

She nuzzled me, obviously happy to be back "I was with Rias back in Hell for a little, she needed to introduce me to her family so no other Devil would attack me"

I pet her head, sitting up with her in my lap "that's great, it'll be good to have you home again"

She grinned, a hint of mischief in her eyes "Oh I'd love to be home with you again, hehehe"

I chuckled nervously, scared of what she was thinking of doing to me when we were alone. But my train of thoughts stopped when Rias walked through the door behind us "Time to head out everyone, I contacted the others already"

I displaced Ray from my lap to face Rias "What's going on? An emergency?"

Rias nodded "A Stray Devil is in town eating the populace"

Akeno narrowed her eyes, a serious expression replacing her grin and Ray and I stood up, Ray spreading her wings and me cracking my knuckles "Then let's lay out the welcoming mat, have to be courteous to guests after all, even if they're uninvited."

* * *

"So what is a Stray Devil?" I asked Rias as we set up a summoning circle to teleport us away.

"Strays are Devils who rebelled against their masters, either by leaving or by killing them" She explained, standing from her kneeling position "We're ready" Kiba and Koneko appeared from their own summon circles "Good, you two are just in time"

We all moved into position "So when a Devil becomes stray, it is the job of other Devils to put them down?" I asked as Akeno prepared to teleport us.

"That's correct, it is the job of the High-class to get rid of these pests"

As we teleported, I asked another question, my hand unconsciously petting Koneko nearby "No matter the reason we kill them? I understand in this case, but what if their master was evil? Er, in the bad way? Do we still kill them then?"

Rias nodded her head "If the council wills it, we're forced to follow"

I tsked, of course, if the people who are stronger say to fetch, we're forced to obey like dogs. I'm not going to take this bullshit laying down, but for now, I'll be complacent. But to make a better world for everyone, I'll become the strongest and change every wrong in the world, for that is my will, and that is my sin.

Our circle dissipated as we arrived at our location "The Stray has been using that house to lure and eat humans" I let out a low instinctual growl, hunger beginning to form in my body causing me to tense up visibly. Rias looked over to me worriedly and Ray held my hand. I was very thankful they understood what I was going through so I didn't have to explain my… _tendencies_ out loud "Raynare, I need you to incapacitate it with your light attacks, we will take care of the rest after that"

She nodded, her grip tightening "Understood"

We moved in, pushing open the door. I kept my right arm ready as we walked, my eyes wandering about and looking for anything out of place "Soul" Rias said suddenly to catch my attention

"Mhm?" I hummed, looking towards Rias.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" She asked me, not taking her eyes off of the path in front of us, apparently being as cautious (or paranoid, depending on the person) as I was.

"Yeah, I'm great at chess" I said before adding in "I even beat Sona at it, why do you ask?"

I recieved visible reaction from Akeno and Rias "You did what?!" Rias asked, her voice nearly a yell "I'll have to talk to you about that later" Rias looked slightly agitated, but even so she continued with her point "As the master, I am the king. My empress is the queen, my cavaliere, the knight, my tank, the rook, my clergyman the bishop, and finally, my foot soldier, the pawn. Devils with titles of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each one of their servants."

I nodded "That sounds useful"

"We have a special name for them" Rias stopped walking as we approached a slightly ajar door "We call them our **Evil Pieces**. There are of course exceptions to this servant rule with brandings and soul pacts, but that isn't important now."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked curiously, peering at the door.

"This is a demonstration for you as well as our mission for tonight. You have little to no combat experience against supernatural creatures, so pay close attention to everyone as we battle here tonight. Only start fighting when I give the order" She explained to me, entering the room cautiously with the others.

"As you order, I shall follow" I replied automatically, not hesitating, not telling her about the training with Avagabond of course however. From what he's told me, knowledge of him still being alive, even within a Sacred Gear would bring many houses to their knees. This produced a smile from Rias, her being blissfully unaware to the dark thoughts circling my mind about the dark dragon.

But that smile melted away with what Koneko said next "It's here"

The aura of the room changed suddenly as a voice began "Now what could that foul, fecal smell be?" A feminine voice called out.

"Above us" I said quietly to the others, my eyes trailing upwards to the ceiling where the shadows obscured the view of anything above. A sickly sweet aroma filled my nostrils, making the hunger inside of me fester and grow. My mouth watered and my stomach growled lowly, making Koneko look at me strangely. The smell was so good… I wondered what it was and why was it making me so hungry. But deep inside of me, it suddenly clicked, I knew what it was deep within the core of my being.

 **It was the smell of evil, and it smelt so fucking good.** (A/N, strangely enough, I'm writing this part while I am starving, go figure)

"Mmm, something smells mouth watering as well, I wonder if it tastes sweet-" A figure moved into the light in the shadow, revealing her naked body to everyone "Or bitter~"

Rias put on her commanding and regal tone "Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand Hells. In the name of the Great Marquis of Gremory, begone! Or meet your death!"

Viser laughs and begins to fondle herself. Normally, I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but that, the scene being very hot, but the hunger was so mind-numbing, I just wanting to sink my teeth into her skin **and fucking rip her heart out** "Oh just give it a rest you little slut. You all have always had it in for me. You're just jealous 'cause your breasts won't be as luscious as these!"

"This is your last and final warning!" Rias yelled "Go back to your master now!"

I clenched my teeth tightly, my right arm pulsating with power "Let me show you what I'm made of then!" Viser announced, light finally shining on her body and revealing the monster that was underneath her human form. Its arm swung at us in anger, trying to hit us.

Noticing magic circles coming from her… nipples… I summoned Absolute Devouring. Everyone around me moved away but I simply stood in the same spot, the hunger being too much for me to even move a muscle "Soul!" Rias called out, trying to get over to me. As yellow bolts of magic shot at me, I finally was able to hold my Sacred Gear in front of me, blocking anything that threatened to kill me. As a result however, I was flung away like a rag doll.

"Fuck… that wasn't a good idea…" I groaned, standing up, coming out of my stupor for a moment.

"Be careful Soul! That might not go the same way next time around" Rias said to me, readying her battle stance "Raynare! Now!"

"Eat light you whore! No one hurts Soul!" Ray screamed in anger as she flew up into the air, throwing light javelins at Viser's legs.

Viser in return, screeched in pain. "ARGH! A Fallen Angel!? What are you doing with the Gremory family?

"Guess that's my cue" Kiba unsheathed his sword and dashed forward at high speeds.

"Kiba is my knight" Rias explained, helping me up "His attribute is speed, and his ultimate attack weapon is his sword. With one swing, Kiba cut off one of Viser's arms, making her roar in pain. She swung her other arm towards Koneko.

I went to move forward instinctively, not wanting to see her get hurt "You hurt Soul… I must hurt you worse now" She merely swatted away Viser's arm, a sick snapping noise being heard as she fractured it, before she tore open Viser's second set of jaws, breaking many of its teeth.

"Koneko is my rook, she has a strength that is unrivaled by any other piece on the board" Rias explained, not having looked worried at all. "Akeno, it's your turn" A sound entered my range of hearing.

"Rias!" I yelled, unsheathing every blade in my gauntlet and impaling one of Viser's severed arms "Not today you fucking freak!"

"Thank you Soul…" She said as I helped her up "Akeno, finish this"

"I've got news for you Stray" Akeno said with a sultry smile "You're not the only one who likes to play rough, so let's have a little fun!" A electricity began to run through her hands.

"Akeno is my queen, her attributes are a perfect balance between every piece, she's simply unbeatable in combat… as well as in S&M compared to the room and knight" Rias said, gently moving away from my arms.

My heart skipped a beat "Akeno! Stop!" Viser grabbed Kiba while he wasn't looking and held him in front of her, causing Akeno to hit him instead.

Akeno's eyes widened in shock, freezing her in place so she wasn't able to avoid Kiba being thrown into her like a rag doll. They crashed into the wall.

"Why you little!" Ray readied a light bolt, but was instantly shot down from her position in the air by one of Viser's magic bolts, making her hit into Koneko below her.

The last straw was broken for me, everything boiling over inside of me "YOU DISGUSTING FUCK! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!" I roared in anger.

 **[DEVOUR]**

" **Fear not the dark my friend, and let the feast begin"** I announced darkly, the dragon jaw appearing over my mouth again. I tore my teeth into the arm that was impaled by my gauntlet and began to consume it, bone, meat, and all.

Rias covered her mouth in shock and went over to Akeno "Soul! Calm down! Don't lose yourself to your instincts!" She yelled out to me, trying to bring me down from my hunger high.

I could barely hear her through the sound of flesh being torn. I was so hungry, so fucking hungry " **You want to eat the people I love? Then prepare to be eaten yourself you sack of fucking meat!"**

Viser visibly grew scared before she swung her arm at me again. I caught it with my jaw, staying on even when she brought her arm back and began to flail me around "Get off of me!" She screeched as I held on and began to eat her arm.

 **[DEVOUR][DEVOUR][DEVOUR]**

Rias began to carry out everyone who was injured, looking back at me with a worried look. But I couldn't stop eating, I was so fucking hungry. "Soul! Please come back to us… I don't want to lose you!" She called out, taking everyone else away.

* * *

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

The others and I waited nervously for Soul to come out on his own. I managed to convince them not to check on him… I didn't want them to see what he was doing. He couldn't help it… it wasn't his fault but I was nervous no one but Ray would understand.

I stood up slowly, walking through the doors "Soul?" I called out.

The smell of blood assaulted my senses. I covered my nose, looking around for Soul. I found him sitting in the middle of the pool of blood, lying down in fetal position, shaking violently. I quickly rushed over to him and embraced him without another word, ignoring the blood surrounding us "It's not your fault…" I whispered to him.

He continued to shake in my arms, his eyes bloodshot and wide open "I don't want to eat anymore…" he whispered shakily, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

I kissed his forehead, lifting him up slowly in my arms "let's bring you home Soul… you've done enough for tonight…"

-line break-

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

Rias refused to leave my side that night, as did Ray. It's not like I wanted them to leave anyway. Eating another person… it isn't easy on the mind. Their screams never leave, the taste of their flesh lingers and the smell of blood is stained in your nose. And the fact that I felt satisfied like I had just had a nice meal was sickening.

But I trudged through it, staying happy was a special trait of mine, if you end up managing to stop that for a long period of time, well, **you'd probably be dead and no one would know.**

Rias refused to leave my side at school that day, asking Sona to excuse me from my classes. Sona asked why, but I think she saw the look in my eye and allowed it without another question. Tsubaki looked worried as well, nearly abandoning her Student Council work just to make sure I was alright if it wasn't for the fact that Sona stopped her. Though, I could tell she wanted to do the same as well "Soul… if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here" Sona said to me as we stood outside the Student Council room.

I smiled at her "Thank you… but this is something that I need to work out myself… and… I don't want you to think any different of me"

She frowned "I couldn't do that if I wanted Soul, you are too kind of a person to think otherwise"

My smile widened, feeling some weight being lifted off my shoulders "Thanks Sona… I needed that" moving forward, I gave her a tight hug.

She hugged me back sheepishly before moving away "S-Soul… if you're up to it… c-can we have that talk?" She asked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Hm?" I hummed curiously "Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you remember how you bested me in that chess match… well… my family believes in intelligence over brute strength" she began to explain, seemingly beating around the bush at whatever she was trying to get at.

"That's pretty cool… but what does that have to do with me?" I questioned, a bubbling suspicion rising in my gut.

"Well… one of our traditions is… the heir of the family is to find a husband based on their intelligence, so when my family brought a set of suitors I made a claim that only the one that could beat me in a chess match could have my hand in marriage" no… she isn't getting at… oh fuck. She took out a small box and opened it, an engagement ring with purple gems in it "What I am saying is… you're my fiancée now"

I stood there frozen as a statue "I… what?"

I seemed to have startled her, causing her to begin to put away the ring "I-I mean… it is your prerogative w-whether or not you want to of course… I am fine with it either way" she said, trying to ignore the tears in her own eyes.

I broke from my stupor and gently grabbed her hand, taking the ring from the box "No! No, I'm not saying no to you… I just didn't expect to be the one who got proposed to, ya know, it's the guy who usually does it"

She visibly relaxed as I put the ring on and looked at it "A-Ah… I see, that's all…" she sighed in relief.

God this makes me look like a bitch, this ring is meant for girls, but I'll wear it for her sake "It's the man's job to take responsibility right? I'd love to get m-married to you" I brought her closer and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her nerves.

She relaxed further and stood there in my arms for some time "You will have to meet my parents of course, and I will… I will have to live with you"

"O-of course, that's normal after all" I sputtered, slowly moving away from her "Anyway, I'm gonna go back to the Occult Research Club, I think Rias needed me to do a pact"

Sona smiled lightly, nodded "Be careful" I waved bye to her as I began to walk away.

The walked as short, and I pushed my way into the clubs main room after only a few minutes "Rias, I'm back" I called out.

Koneko was sitting on the couch, eating her sweets like she usually did while Rias was looking out the window towards the setting sun. Koneko waved at me as I walked by her "Hey, here, I brought you more cookies, freshly cooked this morning" she accepted them graciously, making Rias smile.

"Soul… I know this must be hard but… Koneko is over booked on clients again, so I want you to go in her stead to another one of her usuals" Rias began to explain, a shiver of doubt going down my spine. "I know… but I don't think this will end the same way, and if you're given something you can't handle" Rias handed me a special summoning note, holding my hand tightly with the slip in it "Just think of me, and I'll be there for you without hesitation"

"Thanks Rias" I hugged her tightly "I'll be safe" breaking away, I went to the empty part of the room, beginning a teleport circle "I'm off!"

* * *

As the black coloured light died down, I didn't even want to think about how it was even feasibly possible to have a light created by a lack of light. I was in the middle of a hallway, what I could presume was a front door behind me "Hello? I'm a Devil sent in Koneko's place here to fulfill a pact!" I called out, staring down the hall to door that was slightly ajar, light coming through.

A wave of danger went down my spine, making me ready my arm "Whoever's there, I'm coming in. If you attack me I will not hesitate to end your life" I said monotonously, my eyes narrowed. I kicked open the door and immediately was greeted with a familiar scent "Blood…" there was a puddle of it, a deep puddle, all leading to a dismembered corpse, I clenched my jaw and looked at the source of the light, a candle, and a woman with silver hair.

"Punish the wicked… words to live by" she began "Yes… wise advice indeed for a holy woman, hahaha" she chuckled darkly, leaning her head back and looking towards me with crazed eyes, her tongue sticking out. I took a step back as she stood up, and took a step towards me, closing her eyes and shrugging smugly "You just walked into the wrong house my friend" she opened them with a wicked grin before bowing "Friede Selzen at your service" she rose from her bow, me staying on edge the entire time. Suddenly, she began to dance "And you must be the scared little shit this holy sister is gonna exorcise!" She exclaimed happily.

"Fuckin exorcist…" I murmured, my hand slowly reaching down to my side. I can't summon Absolute Devouring, the amount of blood in here will drive me to the edge, but… I can use the Shard of Lucifer.

"Right on the mark! I work for a certain Devil Purging organization you might of heard of" she narrowed her red eyes at me, her grin widening.

"You consider this shit Devil Purging! This man was a fucking human being!" I yelled, pointing at the dismembered corpse.

"That's exactly what I call Devil Purging! Him using that summoning slip was him discarding his humanity after all" she explained, not convincing me one bit that her slaughter was justified "End of the line for sinners! So I cut him into little pieces to make sure it was truly the end of the line" she chuckled "It is my job after all to get rid of Devils and the Lost Souls who call out to them. And no one-" she pulled out a massive handgun and a sword of light "-Is better than that but me"

"You're just justifying your cruel methods of torture" I summoned the Shard of Lucifer, holding it out in front of me "You're no nun, you're a worse monster than us Devils supposedly are"

She pretended to be hurt "Your words cut me so deep." Thinking she distracted me, she suddenly lunged "BUT NOT AS DEEP AS I'M GONNA CUT YOU DEVIL!" She yelled, swinging her blade at me.

I blocked it with my own sword before pushing her back and jumping away. The sword sizzled, the holy element having its effect on the Demonic Steel "Shit… that's pure light ain't it?"

"Correct!" She said, suddenly shooting one of my kneecaps out "And this is holy silver!"

"You fucking whore!" I yelled as I toppled over, gripping my knee. "Cmon… heal… ARGH!" No good, the blessed silver is burning it faster than it can close, I gotta pull it, AH! Can't pull it out with my hands either… fuck! What do I do?! "Stop this! I don't want to hurt you"

She laughed loudly "Hurt me? That's rich, maybe I should give you something special for making me laugh" she started to move towards me "I got it! I'll rape you before I fill you full of holes!" Huh, that doesn't sound like that bad of a way to go, she does have nice tits. NO! Bad thoughts! Out of my head! I jumped towards her with my sword "Ha! Too slow" she shot me in my other kneecap.

"Stop it with my fucking kneecaps!" I roared at her in utter pain "Fuck me man that fucking hurts"

"You want me to fuck you?" She said with a grin. Ah shit "If you want it so badly!"

"Ahhhhh!" Another woman screamed.

"Huh?" I looked towards the source of it, my eyes slightly blurred from the pain.

"Dammit Asia! What the fuck are you doing here!" Friede yelled. Asia? Oh fuck, what is she doing here, this isn't safe for her "Are you done creating the barrier already?"

"D-don't" she stuttered in fear "Don't do this"

"A-Asia…" I called out to her, trying to use my sword to stand up. I can't let her get hurt, she's too innocent, too pure to have anything to do with this mess "Run…"

"My dear Asia, this is our job! We need to get rid of the unfortunate people who fall prey to the evil Devils! There's nothing wrong with this" Friede explained with that fucking disgusting grin on her face.

"Don't you go near her!" I yelled, trying to get up and attack Friede, only for me to fall forward pathetically "I swear to god if you touch her…"

"S-Soul…" she whispered in fear and shock, but even so, I could still hear in her voice that she didn't want me to die. Well… at least I have that solace.

"Wait… do you two know each other?" Friede asked with a smug tone.

"W-why are you here Soul..?" Asia forced out.

Dammit! I hit my fist against the ground weakly "I'm here… because I'm a Devil"

"No… no! That can't be true…" she nearly screamed in disbelief "You're such a good hearted person… how can… how can someone like you even be a Devil… God wouldn't allow that…"

God huh? Well, it's not like I can say he's fake now, but there _was_ a reason I guess that I never believed in him. If God was here I wouldn't have died. If God was here then Asia wouldn't have to have that loneliness in her heart. Dammit! If God was fucking here dickshits like Friede wouldn't be created.

The searing pain in my head from my blasphemous statements would be unbearable if it wasn't for the fact that both my knees were currently blown out "I didn't want to lie to you Asia… but everything I did was from my heart, I just couldn't tell you who I was… **what** I was. Please… I'm sorry…" I managed to get onto my knees to bow to her.

"Oh that's fucking rich" Friede stomped on my head repeatedly "This shitty Devil tricked you? Cmon Asia, you're better than that! You know that the Fallen Angels strictly forbid our kind from mingling with these scum" she kicked me to add to her point.

"Fallen Angels? Fucking Dohnaseek…" I growled in frustration and anger.

"See, even this shit knows Dohnaseek" she backed away from me for a moment "Well too bad, now that The other nun is here I'm not in the mood, time to die!" She raised her sword.

There's no choice then… I have to summon it. "I warned you…" I murmured, sitting up.

But I was interrupted by Asia who made herself into a human shield "Stop Sister Friede! This isn't right"

Friede's grin fell "Oh you gotta be fucking joking" She groaned.

"Please Sister Friede, I beg you for mercy. Forgive this man his sins Great Father" Ow! Fucking hell. "Couldn't we just let him go? He hasn't hurt anyone!"

"That thing isn't a person Asia, he doesn't have rights to existence! You made a pledge to defeat our enemies" Friede explained sternly.

"Asia… stop" I tried to whisper to her. Friede's patience was running low, I can see it, if Asia doesn't stop…

As if God or whoever is controlling this bullshit is just fucking with me, she continues "He isn't our enemy! There's goodness in his heart, please Sister, you must see that. You can't just kill him! How can you believe Father would approve"

Friede groans in anger and frustration before bringing up her sword "ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" She yelled as she slashed downwards.

"ASIA NO!" I yelled, trying to grab her. But my eyes, my fucking eyes! I couldn't see her clearly through the blurriness. I shut my eyes tightly and awaited for the thump of her body falling to the ground as a result of my failings. Instead, my eyes snapped open to the sound of her shrill scream.

"Have you lost your fucking mind!" Friede growled "What? Are there fucking maggots growing in that head of your's?" She grabbed Asia's chin and lifted her up "I'm not usually into girls like you but I'll make an exception, naughty girls need to be punished after all"

I held my head, a wave of thoughts not my own flooding them.

 **FEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUME**

Or.. are they my thoughts? I am pretty hungry right now… _**Starving in fact**_

 **FEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUME**

I could go for a bite to eat right now… something **light** … something that will fill me up nice and **holy.**

 **FEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUME** _ **Rias**_ **FEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUMEFEedEaTDevOURConSUME**

My eyesight went red as a surge of pain hit my head "No! I'm not a monster!" I yelled "I won't! I won't eat anymore!" I hit my head against the floor, rubbing it roughly against the wood.

As Friede groped Asia, she looked to me and laughed "Look! Your little friend already lost his mind! Now let's give him a show he won't forget!" Once she lifted up Asia's skirt, all bets were off.

 **CRUNCH**

"What the hell?" Friede asked in shock. I was eating my sword, biting onto the blade with my dragon jaws and swallowing it without a worry. "What the hell are you, some kind of freak?"

" **Fear not the dark my friend, and let the feast begin"** I was still lucid… but I couldn't control myself any longer, the hunger, the anger, it was too much.

I cut out the bullets with one of the blades in my gauntlet, bringing them to my mouth and eating them, ignoring the burning pain that followed.

And now I was going to have to live with the guilt of scarring Asia's mind. Fuck! Fuck! Why does this always happen, why do I always lose something important to me!

I lunged at Friede, hitting her with my gauntlet into a wall "You little shit… you might be some monster, but I'm a bigger one!" She rushed at me, easily slicing a massive cut into my chest. But I didn't falter, the hunger was controlling my body now. The wound sizzled from the light, but soon my own fires began to heal it, sapping away at the energy that was being eaten away by my Sacred Gear.

Just when it was all coming together, when I finally was getting somewhere, finally making friends… Rias please! Stop me! **Save me!**

A bright red light stood in between me and Friede, making both of us to pause **"R-Rias…"** My voice didn't sound like my own. It was deep, gravelly, rough, **animalistic.**

Kiba pushed through the summoning circle, clashing swords with Friede "Another Devil piece of shit!" She yelled in anger, clashing blades with the knight

"Don't worry Soul, we're here!" Kiba announced with his blade locked with Friede's.

Akeno and Koneko followed soon after "Ah! A full house! What's the occasion?" Friede laughed, jumping back and aiming her gun at them. I let out a low guttural growl, but it seemed my body could instinctively recognize them as family, thank god.

Kiba narrowed his eyes "That's quite enough, sorry to disappoint you, but he's one of us" Normally, I hate when someone says something in a tone that looks down on them, but with Friede, I'm happy to be called a hypocrite.

"Oh, I'm far from disappointed!" She leaned in, her crazed eyes filled with amusement "So what's the deal? Is he the pitcher and you're the catcher"

Kiba grinned "I hope it to be the other way around, but we'll see"

Akeno seemed to giggle while Koneko was confused. Hell, I was confused, the fuck does it mean when Kiba wants me to be a pitcher? Why the hell does he want to be a catcher? "Oh that just makes me wet thinking about it, how about after I cut your legs off you let me in?" Okay, that's fucked.

Akeno laughed softly, a dark undertone hiding in her voice "Well someone's a piece of work"

This only amused Friede further "And you my dear, are a piece a piece of ass! Oh! There's nothing more that I lust over than a sexy Devil bitch, other than a scared little Devil faggot that is."

"If you want it, come and get it" A voice suddenly called out with a familiar commanding tone, a wave of black and red energy shooting towards Friede, forcing her to dodge or get obliterated "But I really don't think you can handle it" Rias fully stepped through the portal. "Nobody hurts one of my servants"

"Oh look who finally showed her tits! Maybe I'll go a round with you before I fuck the freak over there"

" **MEAT!"** I yelled, lunging at him.

"Koneko" Rias said simply, hiding her worry as a front for the enemy.

"Roger" Koneko caught me and restrained me. I thrashed around violently, my jaw opening and closing repeatedly, making a loud clacking sound "Sh… it's okay Soul, we're here" There was actual worry in her voice, she was showing me emotion. I began to calm down, my thrashing stopping, my jaw simply staying closed. She pet me, placing my head onto her lap.

Rias looked back at me, her gaze softening for a moment "I'm sorry Soul… I couldn't come quick enough." She whispered, kneeling in front of me "I sent you to another den of death without even knowing… I'm a failure of a master and an even worse friend"

The dragon jaw dropped off my face with a loud clank before it dissipated along with my gauntlet "R-Rias… d-don't say… that."

"It's true Soul" She carried my cheek, my body instinctually nuzzling against her hand "There was a barrier here just a moment ago and we didn't even realize you were in trouble…"

"Rias please!" I cried out "It was my fault, if i wasn't so weak, if my fucking instincts didn't make me try to eat everything in fucking sight I wouldn't be like this!" I clenched my jaw, the pain in my heart so great, my fires having turned ice cold, sending a freezing feeling through my veins. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad pawn, I'm sorry I'm such a bad servant, I'm sorry for being such a failure." I moved away from Koneko and prostrated towards Rias "I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry…" I cried, my voice shaking.

Rias held me close as I cried. I was never a strong man, I just pretended to be for the sake of others. I tried to take everything bothering everyone onto my own shoulders. I was a weak little boy inside, trying to act like a grown up. But even so… I deserved to let it out every once and awhile… right? "You're not a failure Soul… you are stronger than all of us, you just can't see that yet"

"Soul-kun…" I heard Asia call out from the floor.

"You fucking bitch! You can't even set a fucking barrier right!" Friede yelled, stomping on Asia.

My grip tightened to bone crushing level, causing discomfort to Rias "Don't you **TOUCH HER!"** My gauntlet and dragon jaw reappeared.

"Don't worry Soul…" Rias stood up, still holding me close "I'll put this poor excuse of a Nun in her place" she exuded her bone crushing aura "Not only have you assaulted one of my servants you have also killed senselessly in my territory, you life has been deemed forfeit by the heir of the Gremory Clan, prepare to die"

"Well shit.. this isn't good…" Friede muttered, backing away from us.

Koneko and I caught a certain scent in the air "Fallen Angels are here"

I cursed as pain returned to my legs and a new pain began in my stomach "Ha ha ha! Just in the knick of time too! Hope you Devil fucks are hungry because Light Spears are on the menu for dinner tonight, Ha!" a portal appeared over Friede, a similar aura that Dohnaseek gave off emanating from it.

"Dohnaseek" I growled, trying to stand, only for my stomach to feel like it was set ablaze, and not even the normal way too.

 **[Calm down boy, if you fight now you'll rupture your organs. You truly are an idiot, ingesting pure holy silver like that, you'll be out of commission for an entire day at this point]**

I cursed, but otherwise didn't do anything else "We have no option left but to retreat…" Rias said begrudgingly "Koneko, make sure you grab Soul, Akeno, prepared jump.

""Understood"" They both responded, Akeno setting up a teleportation circle and Koneko throwing the bookshelf she was carrying at Friede.

"Oh SHI- URK" Friede yelled before she was hit by the bookcase head on.

Koneko picked me up, allowing me to see Asia still sitting there "Asia… Asia!" I yelled "I swear on my life I'll get you out safe! Wait for me! Please wait! I'll become stronger and save you from those Fallen fucks! I won't be weak anymore, I won't be powerless anymore, I won't be scared anymore so please… Wait for me!"

Asia smiled sadly and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes "I'll wait for you forever then for you to come for me! Promise you won't forget me"

I gritted my teeth. Everyone always has to fucking save me! I won't let Asia rot, I won't ever let anyone die as long as I'm there to stop it "I won't ever forget you Asia! Not now, not ever! I'll come for you, I'll kill everything in my path if it means you can get out safe, I'll even die for you! I'll never leave a friend behind! I'll never leave someone I care behind! I swear I won't ever leave you again after this!"

And with that, we teleported away.

* * *

I fell to my knees as we arrived in front of my house. I began to sob, slamming my fist into the ground "Damn it… Damn it Goddammit! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the ground over and over again.

Rias wasted no time to hold me in her arms. She didn't say a word as I sobbed, as I gripped onto her as I possibly could. Kiba frowned and looked down at the floor, cursing himself for not being able to come in time. Akeno wasn't grinning or smiling at all, her expression turned into a deep frown and her eyes filled with sympathy. Koneko stood there staring at me with emotionless eyes, but by the way her fists were clenched, I could tell she felt the same as Kiba.

I didn't calm down for some time after that, probably around half an hour, and by then, Kiba had taken his leave, apologizing that he couldn't help me, Akeno took Koneko home (Koneko trying to struggle of course), seeing that she wasn't needed there and was only making things awkward, and Rias merely continued to hold me in silence.

By the time I stopped crying, we were on our feet, our hands interlocked "C'mon Soul, let's bring you inside."

I nodded "...Thank you Rias… for being here for me"

"A master can't leave their servant in their time of need, and a friend doesn't leave another friend in pain" She said with a smile, petting my head. I could tell she wanted to say more, but she held herself back.

I opened the door and took off my shoes, my mood making a full rebound "I'm back! I brought a friend over, sorry!"

As I entered the living room that was connected to the dining room, I saw my parents sitting across from Sona and a very pissed off Raynare "Welcome home honey!" My mother said happily "How come you didn't tell us you were engaged with such a fine young woman?"

My dad looked elated "I'm so proud of you son! You finally found someone who could look past your sexual deviancy"

Ray said with a very anger tone and a very fake smile "Yeah Soul, how come you didn't tell us?"

Rias shared the same look as Ray and I merely turned pale from the situation "Fuck"

* * *

 _The hunger was growing too much. Just as Avagabond warned, one day I was going to eat someone I care about if this keeps up, if I don't get stronger. Power is the only thing that can calm my Gluttony, and my Will is the only thing that can dampen my Wrath. As long as I don't give up, as long as I keep writhing in agony, I will never fall… at least… that's how it's supposed to be_

* * *

 **Well shit, this is beginning to become longer than he first story I've ever written (well, the one I didn't hide and delete for the sake of my pride). And I know I said that the rest of the chapters were going to be shorter than the first, but I'm beginning to think they're just gonna get longer at this point. But fuck it.**

 **Anyway, you all are probably beginning to get a general image on Soul. Despite the perversion of course, he still is able to be caring, as I showed constantly in the other two chapters. But in this one I am trying to show the more mentally damaged part of him, which of course usually happens from neglect.**

 **But to ensure I don't spoil too much of his character, let's go onto another subject. Avagabond's training has begun! I'm just kinda winging this part a bit, but I got the general idea of what I'm doing. P.S If you understand where I'm going with the whole "Dark Eater" Dark dragon and where the phrase "Fear not the dark my friend, and let the feast begin" Comes from, props to you.**

 **Oh, and for Tsubaki. I couldn't really think of anything to begin a bond between Soul and her based on anything on the wiki so I had to jury rig some bullshit. But I'm going to use them being together in their childhood. Of course I used** _ **that**_ **to wedge in a relationship between Sona and Ruruko.**

 **And on that topic, Sona is in the same position as Rias, treated as a pawn to further their own bloodline. And since Soul won her hand in marriage completely unaware of that fact, she'd have to live with him anyway. But it was easy for him to plant a seed of love in her heart from his chivalrous side.**

 **And with Ruruko, she doesn't exactly love him per say, more like she has a strong crush on him, bordering on that feeling. The others merely are interested on him, but they will come in due time. But I won't spoil that.**

 **Now for the reviews! There were only two so, it'll be easy to answer.**

 **RevansStories: He tends to Sweap up the place pretty often, maybe he's a neat freak.**

 **And thanks for the support!**

 **Guest: Riser's peerage is a little ways off, but they'll come in due time.**

 **As always, leave a review if you have any ideas or suggestions for anything, especially for any girls I listed last chapter. I'm still on the edge if I want Issei to be in the story as a chick but I'm beginning to love the idea, unless, of course, someone can prove me otherwise with a plot hole or better suggestion. Follows and Favorites are appreciated as well! It helps me know how well a chapter is received when more people may flood in.**

 **Oh! And thank you all for 1,000 views!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I grew tired of having to conform to what others believed were right. Sit down, lay down, fetch. I was a dog, a domesticated hound. But I refused to accept my forced role. It doesn't matter how weak I was, how powerless. I would grow stronger, I would rise above them all._ _ **And no one could hold me down, not God, Satan or anyone in between.**_

* * *

Sitting between Rias and Sona, I was held in a precarious situation. Rias glared at me with half open eyes and Ray smiled at me with sinister anger. On top of that, Sona held my hand while talking with my parents, making this entire situation worse.

"Soul was always a lonely kid, I'm happy he finally found somebody" My mother said to Sona "Though… I'm sensing some tension between you and Gremory-san Soul, did you not tell her about your engagement?"

That fact seemed to amuse my father to no ends "No, he did not" Rias answered simply and swiftly, her glare hardening.

I chuckled nervously, hearing Sona whisper to me "Sorry, I came over and you weren't home so your parents let me in. I decided it was time to tell them, you're… not angry, are you?"

I smiled warmly at her and pat her head "No, just a little nervous about the situation" she smiled back at me, making Rias' and Ray's glares grow harsher. This is gonna take some time to explain.

Suddenly, Rias stood up "It's getting late, I should return home, see you at school Sweaper" my eye twitched, a wave of cold rushing over me.

"...See you at school... Rias-senpai" she looked over at me for a moment, a frown on her face. She walked out the door quickly, not looking back.

I looked over to Ray, but she looked away from me. Sona frowned as well, thinking she did something wrong."Don't sorry about it Sona, I'll take care of it, it's my fault, not yours" the cold, it hurt so much.

She nodded "Ah! Let me show you to your room Sona-san, Rayla, would you help me"

"I guess" Ray, my mother and Sona left the room, leaving my father and I alone in the dining room.

"You love the Red-haired one too, don't you?" He asked bluntly, as if he could read my mind.

I was silent for a moment "Yeah, I love her deeply, but I also love Sona"

My father sighed deeply "Oh Soul… I guess this is our fault more than yours. I'm sorry, if we took care of you personally when you were younger, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

I shook my head "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. I understand that your work could be taxing sometimes, and anyway, I'm happy now, happier than I've ever been"

"I know you're happy son, I can see it in your eyes now, it's just… you're heart is very big Soul." He paused to smile at me "I'm proud of that, you're always caring, but maybe too caring. You can't help but love them, can you?" He explained, a glint of worry in his eyes.

I shook my head once more "I can't… I love them so much, I don't want to lose them… I don't want to lose anyone. I know it's selfish but… I'm allowed to be a little selfish, right?"

My father laughed heartily "Of course you are son, you've done a lot of good in your life, even if you are a pervert."

I laughed as well "I get that from you old man, you don't have the right to say anything about that" we went quiet for a few moments, just sitting in silence "Dad… why did we keep visiting Tsubaki's family when we were younger"

My father furrowed his brow, suspecting something "Why do you ask Soul?"

"...Dad, I know what I am" I admitted to him.

His eyes softened "Soul… you got involved with Devils… didn't you?"

I stood up, my wings spreading with a sickening crack "I… I died last week Dad, by a Fallen Angel. I was revived under the Gremory family as a pawn"

"I'm sorry… it's my fault that I couldn't protect you" My father looked incredibly distraught, his jaw clenched tightly "I never wanted you to be put into harm's way, and now you're on the front lines"

"Dad… don't worry, I needed this power" he looked confused for a moment "I need this power to protect the people I care about, without it I'm helpless"

"Son… you've grown up into a great man, you know that" he smiled at me, moving around the table to hug me "No matter what Soul, I'll always see you as my son, doesn't matter if you're a Devil, Demon or something else, I'll always be your Father"

I hugged him back "Thanks dad… that means a lot" we broke away from each other "Could you tell me what you know about Sweapers?"

"Give me a minute Soul" I sat back down as he left the room. He was gone for a few minutes, leaving me in a state of silence. "Here it is" he said suddenly as he entered room out of nowhere. He placed a heavy leather bound book onto the table with a loud thump "This has been passed down in our family for centuries, all the way to the first Sweaper"

My eyebrows rose "Really! I didn't think you had a book on this stuff. Christ that makes this so much-" I winced in pain "Ah! Shit" I cursed, holding my head.

"About that…" my dad flipped through a few pages in the book "Apparently, as a full fledged Devil, saying any religious terms in blasphemous ways or prayer will result in worse pain than in regular Devils"

I sighed "Fucking brilliant" I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance "Alright, enough of that, uh… oh yeah! Why does it feel like my body is always on fire"

He flipped through the pages. Looking over at the book I could see hundreds upon hundreds of notes along with just as many different handwriting "Here it is" he began to recite something straight from the pages "because of the cursed flames that reside in our kind, our emotions become more intense, the fire that sustains our being twisting and growing with how one feels." He skims the page for a moment "Anger makes your fire burn violently, and rage makes that fire turn into an uncontrollable inferno. Fear and sadness makes your fire dim and depression and other emotions similar to that sends a wave of freezing cold through you body"

I nodded, thinking deeply "Huh, that makes a lot of sense, do you feel that Dad?"

He nodded, a smile on his face "It's not as strong as yours, but I am 50% Devil. Of course, my human DNA is dominant so my Devil presence and wings don't exist. But I do have a decent pool of Demonic Energy… though, it isn't a true Sweaper's mutated version" His smiled widened "Even though I never wanted you to get involved in the supernatural, teaching you our history is something I've always wanted"

I grinned "This is great, knowing what I am makes this all so much easier, now, what do the fires in my heart mean?"

My Dad's eyebrows raised in shock "You're already able to see the fires? What did you see?"

I think for a moment "Well… there's this giant black fire that surrounds this sort of… how do I put it… like, fire reflection of me I guess you could say. And that has all these balls of fire in it of different sizes and colours"

My father grew curious "How big was the fire, and how many of these "Balls of Fire" were there?"

"The fire was originally only a story tall but it tripled in size the last time I was there, but compared to the void it was tiny. And uh…" I thought for a moment, trying to count her all in my head "I think nine or so, some were pretty big"

My father's eyes widened, flipping through the pages quickly "Here, look at this" He pushed the book over to me. I turned the book around, my eyes locking onto a diagram of exactly what I saw "This-" He pointed the flames around the figure "-represents your power, the bigger the fire, the stronger you are. If your fire takes up the entirety of your void, you are on the level of God himself. Now, this-" He moves his finger to the figure made out of fire "-This represents both you and every single Sweaper that has existed, it's called The Haven"

"Does that include you Dad?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, every single one of us, me, your grandfather, your great grandfather, your great great grandfather, every Sweaper that has existed. This is said to continue until the moment our race dies out" His jaw clenched sadly at the end of his sentence.

"Dad… are we the last of our kind?" I tentatively asked, meeting his eyes.

He nodded slowly "We are the last of our kind, not one other Sweaper still lives, and not one pure-blooded Sweaper has existed for nearly a millennia, well… until for you" he put his hands on my shoulders and lowered his head to meet mine "Soul… I never wanted to put this responsibility onto you… this world isn't kind to us Sweapers… hundreds of people want us dead, that's not even counting any Angels, Devils or Yokai. But Soul… son… you're the only one who can bring us back to power… it's your choice though, it's always been your choice, but please, for my father, your grandfather""

I hardened my eyes, my lips pursing "I won't fail, I'll crush everything in my path for both our names, I chose this path from the beginning, even before what I learned what I knew now"

He patted my shoulder, wiping his eyes and sitting down "I'm so proud of you Soul, even when you acted like a pervert, even when we left you alone to fend for yourself, and thank you… for furthering our dreams."

"No problem Dad, so what does the last thing mean?" I asked, pointing at the balls of Fire within the figure.

"They represent the people who love you or care about you, depending on the size" he began to explain, sitting next to me "A small flame, for example about the size of your finger, means they've begun to really enjoy your company and your companionship. On the other side, a big flame, and I'm talking bigger than the entire length of you arms, means they love you above all else." I nodded, taking in the information carefully "Along with that, you get a part of their power when the fire… well… leaks into the surrounding fire"

I furrowed my brows in confusion "What do you mean 'a part of their power'?" I questioned curiously.

"Exactly what you think it means, your mother is a Magician with Devil blood in her so I gained some of her magic" he held his hand out, a flower growing out of his palm "She specialized in life magic, they called her the Witch of Izalith"

"Mom's a Magician? Could she teach me some stuff, I could really use new methods of fighting" I answered enthusiastically.

My father sighed with a small smile on his face "You might be a man, but you still act so much like a kid sometimes. But that's good, at least we didn't force you to grow up too fast"

My mind suddenly halted, a realization coming to the surface "Wait, so there's nine people currently in love with me?"

"Power tends to attract mates, I guess everyone still has a little animal in them, much less than us of course" he joked lightly before growing serious "But on that topic, you can't break their hearts, for your sake, and theirs. It could drive you mad, suddenly losing a flame inside of you, the cold feeling that is left in its wake and the permanent scar on your piece of The Haven"

I nodded "I won't ever break their hearts… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. Which is why I need to talk to Ray and Rias"

He nodded "Even though incest is morally wrong son… I will look past it" huh, I guess even if he is part Devil, Rias' hypnotism actually worked.

"I have one more question dad… one that… one that is very important." His gaze sharpened as he became serious once more "What… what do you know about Avagabond and the 14th Longinus **Absolute Devouring** "

I could see the colour drain from his face visibly. My mother had apparently been coming back to the room carrying some book on magic after over hearing my father, but she froze and dropped her books "God… Soul I…" my father's face puckered up while my mother rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Why you Soul… why did you have to get it… you were such a nice boy… you didn't deserve this" my mother cried into my shoulder, holding me as tightly as she could, which was surprisingly tight for someone who was didn't look like she packed any muscle even though she looked physically attractive (no, not in the incesty way, just stating a fact(wait, why am I making footnotes inside my own head?))

But the jokes in my head quickly died out as my mind caught up to what was happening "M-mom?" I asked, confused and distraught that my mother was crying in my arms.

My father tried to hold it in as well, but he was close to breaking down "Absolute Devouring… I thought it was gone forever… I wished it was gone forever… fuck!" He suddenly cursed, falling to his knees "Soul… oh Soul… why did it have to be you…" he buried his face in his hands "All I wanted was for you to be happy, even if you did become a Devil you could still have that but with… _**that**_ thing on your arm… oh god why…"

"What! What do you know?" I asked hurriedly, my mind beginning to race and my heart starting to speed up. What was happening, what's wrong? I was panicking now.

"Absolute Devouring… you know what it does already… that's why you have that look in your eye" my father got up and hugged me as well "Oh son… you've already eaten… Absolute Devouring is the hope of our race but… each person whose wielded it was driven mad with its power, the hunger being too much for them"

My hand shined a dark purple where the gems that would usually be on my gauntlet _**"So I was correct, Absolute Devouring does run in the Sweaper Clan"**_

"Avagabond, you knew?" I gasped "you knew he hunger would take me over"

I could hear him sneer _**"Of course I knew boy! But what good would telling you be, it would eat away at you faster than you could control it if you knew! I want to make sure each person who I deem fit to be my Partner has the inherent ability to control himself. Many have failed however… but only one has succeeded"**_

My father spoke up, staring at my hand "The First Eater… the last one of us that survived the first century after the Great War…"

" _ **Correct, him, the one who named himself Sweaper of souls, which is ironic in your case Soul"**_ he added in quickly before continuing, as if trying to lighten up the mood _**"Obelisk Sweaper, the survivor of your race, or at least that is what he told to me. The others either died or their powers were bred out to the point of nonexistence. He was the only one to fully unlock me, the only one who was able to fuel the Sacred Gear fully. Using his negative emotions"**_

"Is that why I lose myself to the hunger?" I interjected, the question having just popped into my head.

" _ **That is correct boy, that is why I haven't taught you**_ **Emotion Eater** _ **, using that would collapse your body, but allow you to focus your mind fully, or it could do worse and not kill you, but scar your mind forever"**_

"That subject keeps popping up, what does 'focusing my mind' do?" I interjected once more.

Before Avagabond could continue, my Father answered him "In the book it tells about how 'complete focus brings complete absolution', which basically means… with full focus, you can use your full potential" he seemed to have calmed down, but he still seemed pain. Which was actually much better than my mother was currently, still a sobbing mess. A pang of pain washed over me from looking at her in that state, coldness beginning to creep up on me "Akari…" my father whispered to her, petting her head. I guess that's where I got that from, hehe… heh… I can't even make jokes in my head anymore to distract me, it just makes the pain worse.

"How do I focus then, I tried to focus on the fight but it only just made me angry, and if I distracted myself from that, then I wasn't focused on the fight and if I-" I explained, eventually going into a loop for a bit before Avagabond interrupted me

" _ **ENOUGH! Enough of your rambling! It's insipid!"**_ He growled in agitation _**"Focusing your mind isn't something I can just teach you boy! It's something that you**_ **need** _ **to figure out yourself"**_

My mother went into my father's arms while I was brought into deep thought. "I understand"

My father looked at me as Avagabond began to talk once more _**"Be the host your ancestor was, fall to no one and only then will you be able to protect them"**_

"On my life, I swear this" I answered back, my father giving me a sad look, but still nodding in approval. "I won't let the darkness consume me Mom… I promise I'll always be me"

"Please… I don't want to lose my son to that cursed hunger…" my mother begged me, still crying into my father's shoulder.

I got up and took the book "I'm going to go to my room, thank you Dad, but I still will complete our dream"

"Be safe…"

I went upstairs towards my room, unaware what was happening nearby in Ray's room.

* * *

 **POV Change: Sona's View**

I followed Ray into her room, trying to talk to her "Raynare please listen to me-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled back to me, turning on her heel to face me. She had tears in her eyes "You already took him away from me! What more do you want?!"

"Raynare, please listen" I began "I am completely aware of how you feel, but please listen when I say he most likely still loves-"

"I don't want to fucking hear your bullshit!" She screamed once more "You've done enough fucking damage to me, can't you just take him and fucking leave me alone!" She was fully crying now, her tears streaming down her face without pause "I just wanted him to love me… and you took that from me you whore!"

"Raynare-"

"Out!" She pushed me to the door "Get the fuck out of my room!"

I pursed my lips, guilty that I did this to her "Have a good… night Raynare, I'm sorry" I said, moving out of the room.

"Fuck you" she replied, slamming the door.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

I had a wave of cold wash over me, making me fall to my knees. "Ray…" I gasped, holding my chest.

I heard a knock on my door, it was soft, but there was an urgency to it. I took a few deep breaths, trying to compose myself before I got up and opened the door.

"Soul…" Sona said, standing in my doorway with a troubled look on her face "You need to speak to Raynare"

I nodded "She… she didn't take it well did she… fuck…" I cursed angrily "I'll go fix this… go get some rest Sona, don't everything will be fine" I hugged her lightly, trying to ease her worries.

She hugged me back tightly before breaking away "Good night then, thank you for letting me stay here" she bowed lightly to me.

"Don't worry about it, you're my fiancée, as long as you'll stay with me, I'll do anything for you" her face flushed, making her turn away from me "And good night too, thank you for telling me about Ray"

She shook her head "It is no problem… you are my husband to be after all" She smiled once more before disappearing into the room across the hall.

Alone to my own thoughts, I slowly walked to Ray's room. The walk felt excruciatingly slow, the pain and fear making my heart grow cold but still make it race quickly. I knocked on her door when I finally reached it, wiping the nervous sweat on my brow.

"Fuck off!" I heard Ray yell with a shaky voice. I took a deep breath before pushing my way in. She looked over to me and seemed to get even angrier "What the hell do you want fuck head! Haven't you done enough to me" I stared at her silently, my sadness reflecting in my eyes "What! What the fuck do you want! What? You here to say sorry!?" She stepped right in front of me "Well fucking sorry isn't going to cut it asshole! You fucking lying son of a bitch! You fucking-"

I moved in and kissed her, trying to convey how I feel through an act of love. She froze for a moment before tears ran down her face, kissing me back lightly. I broke away from her, staring her in the eyes "I still love you Ray, nothing will change that"

She hiccuped, wiping away some of her tears "Why the fuck did you have to do that… why did you have to say that… you're getting married, you don't have space for me…"

I gently caressed her cheek "That doesn't matter, I still love you, I still want you to stand by my side, now, and forever"

"Then why are you getting married!? You can't be serious when you say you love her too, I understood Rias, she's our master but why the Sitri girl?" She sobbed in anger.

"I do love her, as much as I love you and Rias"

"That's bullshit! You can't have it both ways… it doesn't work like that" she seemed unsure of herself.

"I don't give a fuck how the world sees it, I'm tired of having to bend over and take it in the ass, being a complacent dog who does what he's told. I'm tired of losing things I love because I can't do anything about it. Just let me selfish for once in my life, I've done enough for everyone right? It's time I stop cutting myself into pieces to find something to hold onto, right?" I felt like I wasn't even talking to her anymore, I was talking to myself, my own thoughts, my inner insecurities

She stared at me for a solid minute, trying to see my nonexistent lies. "I… I…" her eyes softened before she leaned in and kissed me once more. She buried her face into the crook of my neck as she broke away "I'm sorry… you were hurting too…" she hugged me tighter "I thought… I… I guess I was being selfish…"

I hugged her back, petting her head "No, I was, I wanted all of you but I didn't think how you felt"

She shook her head "that doesn't matter anymore… let's just forget about it"

"C'mon" I gently led her to her bed "Let's go to sleep, okay?" She nodded without another word, laying down next to me.

The first problem was over, now it was time for the other one.

* * *

"NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" I screamed. Huh? Another one of these dreams… it's been awhile since I've had these. As my vision cleared, my blood ran cold. Asia laid dead in my arms, her clothes tattered and her body limp. No… no no no no! This can't be true. This can't be the future.

"Angry your little girlfriend is dead?" Dohnaseek laughed "Asia was a sweet girl, too bad she was a worthless human. Oh well, she did what she needed to do" he shrug apathetically, not caring at all.

"You… you fucking bastard" I seemed to say exactly what I would want to say in a situation like this "First Saji… then Ray… and now Asia?" I laid Asia onto the floor. I felt my heart stop, Ray? He killed Ray too? My blood began to boil as I became visibly angry "ARRRGH!"

 **[EMOTION EATER]**

* * *

Suddenly, I awoke and found myself back in the real world. My face was buried in Ray's chest, my body coated in sweat. I shut my eyes and let out a shaking breath, holding Ray closer to me. I let her die, I let Asia die, and Saji? He was an innocent human for Lucifer's sake! I clenched my teeth together angrily, holding Ray even closer to me "I swore… I won't lose anyone important to me… fuck destiny, I make my own path"

"...Soul?" Ray murmured, slowly opening her eyes "Are you okay? You're shaking"

"Yeah… just a bad dream" I told her truthfully, even though I knew it had to be more than that.

My shaking stopped as she wrapped her arms around me "It's okay Soul… I'm not going to leave you"

She wasn't aware how much that calmed me down "I don't want to lose you… I'll make sure no one hurts you" I whispered to her, my grip tightening

She seemed confused at where I was coming from, but still responded in agreement "I love you…"

"I love you too"

* * *

I can change the outcomes of my dreams, I know I can. It may have ended the same way, but the process of me dying and the place I died was drastically different before.

I put my clothes on, padding it with the same training weights my father gave to me when we worked out while I was younger. Loneliness has always been a problem for me… so, this brought the people who would bully me. Especially during elementary school. I was stripped of my money, beaten, ridiculed. But I couldn't fight back, I was too scared, too weak. But my father took it upon himself to train me. Looking back at it, how he trained wasn't normal and I should've asked more questions, but I didn't care enough then.

I know how to fight, but that isn't enough. I have things to lose, people to lose. I need to get stronger, I need to keep fighting. As I was in the living room, hydrating for a run, Ray was rushing out of the house "I'm gonna go to the ORC Clubroom, see you!" She kissed me as she left.

"See ya" I responded, but she was already gone. "Welp, I should head out too" Heading into the kitchen, I went to the fridge, glancing over to my mother and Sona, bonding over cooking "Hey Sona"

She tilted her head towards me, my mother doing the same out of curiousity "Hm?"

"I'm heading out to workout for a bit, I'll be back later"

She turned fully to me, moving closer to me "Okay, be careful, the Fallen may still be around" She whispered quietly to me, looking into my eyes.

She seemed to be hesitating about something, but the thought soon came to me. I leaned forward and gently kissed her for a moment "I'll see you later"

Sona blushed deeply, but seemed happier "I-I'll see you too"

And with that, I ran out of the house, my hood up from my sweatshirt and a pair of earbuds in my ears.

* * *

10 kilometers later, I was doused in sweat and was washing myself off in a public bathroom. I swallowed hard, trying to catch my breath "I need to think of a way to find Asia and save her from that crazy fucking nun…" I said aloud, putting on a fresh shirt and walking out of the bathroom. "But how the fuck am I gonna find her?'

"Soul-kun?"A suspiciously familiar voice called out to me.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped "A-Asia?"

* * *

I couldn't comprehend what the fuck I was supposed to do when the person I am trying to save from certain death suddenly shows up in front of my dumbass out of nowhere. At a park that was way the fuck away from the church as well! So I ended up absentmindedly bringing her to a local fast food restaurant to eat while I figured out what the fuck to say.

"There's so many options… I don't know what to get" She whispered to me as she looked at the menu board with stars in her eye.

This knocked me out of my stupor for now "Huh? Oh yeah, uh… wait a minute, have you never been to a MgRonalds?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head "I was never allowed to while I stayed at the Vatican…"

"Don't worry about that now, let's just have a good time" I said, patting her head as we made it to the front of the line. I pushed aside any other thoughts I had prior, opting to giving her more experiences she was denied by the damned church.

"Hello! My name is Sadou, how may I take your order" The cashier said enthusiastically. I was going to answer her, but I felt a little Demonic Energy coming from him, which felt a little different to both mine and the other Devils. "Are you okay sir?"

I chose to ignore it, seeing as he wasn't a threat to anyone here "Sorry, I thought I recognized you from somewhere, We'll take two Cheese Burger combos please with uh, Cola"

"Coming right up! Chi-chan! Another order of fries!" Sadou called to the back as he went to prepare our food.

"Huh, weird" I said with a shrug "Eh, whatever"

It literally took moments for us to get out food, how efficient is this guy? "Here's your order sir! Have a MgRonald's day!" We went to a nearby booth with our trays.

I took a sip from my drink and glanced over at Asia who seemed to be having trouble "Something wrong Asia?" I asked her curiously.

Her face gained a slight blush from embarrassment "How do you… eat one of these 'Cheese Burgers'?" She asked me innocently.

I laughed "Is that it? Well, you just unwrap it and-" I took a big bite from my meal, having worked up a large appetite from running "-take a big bite" I said as I chewed the food in my mouth.

She nodded intently "O-Okay!" Slowly, she unwrapped her meal and looked at it, taking a cautious sniff. With a little bit of hesitation, she took a small bite from it, smiling "It's so yummy!"

I smiled widely "I'm glad you think so" She was so innocent, it was refreshing and cute in a way to teach her all these normal things. "So Asia-" I began, putting down my burger "-What brought you to the park?'

She put down her burger and looked away nervously for a moment "W-Well I…" She paused, turning back to me and giving me an unsure smile "It was such a-a nice day out so I thought I should take a walk, but then, I saw you there and my fun day got even better…"

I frowned for a moment before perking up "you know… Let's go hang out! I'm free today anyway" I never wanted to see her like that again, that sad look in her eye, no one deserves that and especially not her.

Her face brightened up "O-Okay!"

* * *

I led her around an arcade for a few hours, trying to show her the fun she was deprived. The loneliness and sadness in her eyes were gone for the time being, happily holding my hand. She was sheepish in asking me, but I accepted without hesitation. This was her day, and I wasn't going to deny her anything.

Currently, I was getting us some drinks from a vending machine, bent over with a slight look of discomfort on my face "Soul-kun, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm, ugh, fuck" I cursed, holding my right knee in pain. Dammit, maybe I shouldn't have run a fucking marathon the day after a fight huh?

"Is that from yesterday..?" Asia asked with a frown and a glint of guilt in her eye.

"Y-Yeah… it couldn't heal right with… you know, the blessed silver" I said with a stifled chuckled, standing straight slowly, not talking about the fact that this all happened from, you know, eating said silver. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine" She didn't say a word, only shaking her head and leading me towards a nearby bench next to a man-made pond. "R-Really I'm-"

"Please let me do this Soul…" She whispered quietly to me, holding her hands out. I shut my mouth and allow the warm feeling I felt from the healing power of her Sacred Gear. "Does it feel better?" She asked, standing up and moving away so I could stand up.

I bent and unbent my knees carefully, cautiously standing up. I pivoted on my right foot and sent a kick to the air with my left leg. "Better? Hell, I feel even greater than I was before!" I said with a small laugh, sitting back down, still stretching my knee.

"I'm glad!" She happily exclaimed, "That's what a friend is for right..? Helping when the other is hurt…" She seemed suddenly look melancholic, her eyelids half closed in sadness.

"Asia… how about you tell me about your life? It seems you've been holding it in for quite some time…" I said lowly to her, wrapping an arm around her body and pulling her closer to me protectively.

She nodded, taking a deep breath to compose herself before she began "When I was just a baby… I was abandoned by my parents in front of a church in a small town in Europe." I held her more tightly as she continued, her body merely relaxing into me "Apparently, when I was found, I wouldn't stop crying, and so, the sweet nuns at the church raised me. I stayed there until I was only eight years old. They took me away after my blessing first appeared after I healed a puppy in front of everyone in town. The Vatican took me in, moving me down south from the Italian village I came from.

She paused, taking a sip from her drink "Hundreds of men and women came to the Vatican asking for my blessing, allowing to heal them of their ailments and injuries. Just the fact that I was able to help so many people made me feel so happy" She paused, one of her hands moving to mine to hold. "Then one day… I found a poor man collapsed on the streets with grave injuries, so.. I healed him. But I learned soon he wasn't a man… but a Devil. The priests threw me out without consulting to their superiors, labeling me a heretic and a witch. A-Apparently… they were being nice as… as some of them wanted to burn me at the stake."

"Is that when you chose to join the Fallen Angels?" I asked her, still holding her close to me, as if to keep her safe, cradled in my grasp.

She nodded softly "Yes, but I'll never forget who I am… I say my prayers and try to live a wholesome life. That Dohnaseek… he's awful. He keeps saying to the others that you killed Raynare and forcing them to do what he wants… but I know you'd never kill someone right?"

I shook my head "I didn't kill Raynare, in fact, we took her in, my master that is" I didn't have the heart to tell her about the people I've killed and… _devoured_ without remorse.

She smiled at me "I knew you wouldn't do that… maybe if you could tell them you didn't then you… you wouldn't have to fight them." She said hopefully "they don't deserve to die… but it's like Dohnaseek is just… just using them. I'm afraid that one day… one day he'll… I don't want that to happen to them. They deserve to live their lives and fulfil their dreams as much as I do."

"What is your dream Asia?" She looked towards me.

"I want to make lots of lifelong friends" She admitted, looking away from me towards a stuffed animal I won for her at the arcade "I want to make a lot of memories with them, to get to know them well… to care for them, to be there for them."

I nodded "I've always wanted that as well. Someone who'll always be there for me, and someone I can be there for as well. Someone whom I can have great times with, have sad times with, to have happy times with." I stared out towards the blue skies "I was the same as you in some ways, the way I grew up left me with only one of two friends, and even as I got older, I lost them. It took years to get where I am today, but use me as an example, there's always someone who'll stick with you. And I'll always be around to make sure of that, wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't" I turned my head and grinned at her.

She smiled brightly, wiping away one of the tears that escaped her eye "P-Promise?" She whispered, holding a pinkie out towards me

"Promise" I wrapped my own pinkie around her's "Forever and ever, till the moment I die"

"E-Even if it's forbidden? That it should never be allowed that a sister from the church becomes friends with a Devil?"

"None of that matters" I stood up, grasping her shoulders gently "I'm sick and tired of playing these bullshit semantics about what's right or wrong. No one can rip me from your side, even if I'm not physically there I'll always come back and be there once more. No one can stop me, not God, Satan or the entire Grigori"

Her smile widened as she began to cry more "T-Thank you Soul… this is the most kindness anyone has ever shown me…"

"There's always more where that came from!" I exclaimed, helping her to her feet "Now C'mon, let's go watch a movie! There's so much time left in the day, what would you like to-"

 **[There's a Fallen One boy, play time's over]**

My blood ran cold as I slowly turned around "It seems you noticed me" A blue-haired woman in a red trench coat… thing "You're gonna pay you bastard" She sneered in anger, her hands tightening into fists. "Dohnaseek said to come back Asia, you're excursion to the normal world is over"

"Lady Kalawarner…" Asia gasped.

"Here we go…" I murmured holding my hands slightly in front of me.

"Begone! I want nothing to do with you and that… that **monster** Dohnaseek have planned!" She looked towards me, anything guilty look in her emerald eyes "I'm sorry… I lied, I ran away from the church"

My eyes were narrowed, my palm opened and prepared to have the Shard of Lucifer summoned "Don't worry about it Asia, I'm actually glad you ran. If that fucker Dohnaseek was even in a proximity of ten feet away from you I'd pluck the feathers from his wings" I took a step away from Asia, spreading my grotesque wings "What do you want?"

Kalawarner wasted no time in summoning a yellow light spear "What do I want? I want your Devil ass to pay for what you did to Raynare!" She yelled, breaking her original slightly composed tone.

"Shard of Lucifer" I said aloud, the Demonic Blade materializing in my hand, emitting a low purple glow.

"That's all you have? One of those Shards? I've already seen five different ones of those, they're nothing but a fancy chunk of metal" She said with a tiny smirk, putting one arm under her breasts and another outstretched with the spear in it. I said nothing, narrowing my eyes further. "Still not giving up? Fine then"

"Just fuck off already and-" That's weird, why am I flying? I slammed into a tree, the bones in my arms and ribs suddenly snapping in a bunch of wrong directions.

I hit the ground like a broken doll, my arm hanging over my head in a ninety degree angle "Is that all you have?"

Horrific cracks sounded from my arms as my fire forced the bones to align. To keep face and to intimidate, I resisted the urge to scream like a little bitch "T-That all?" I asked with a heavy breath, standing up.

She narrowed her eyes, having flown forward to where Asia was "Still not dead? Fine then, then take-"

"Soul! Remember what I said!" Asia screamed.

Something clicked in my head "Wait, do you really think I killed Raynare?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Kalawarner asked in confusion "Of course I think so, that's what-" She paused in realization.

"How the fuck could I have killed someone stronger than you with a Shard of Lucifer? And why the fuck would you believe a word out of that fucker's mouth?" I took a step forward "He's using you! Using you and any of your friends! You know what's next after he gets out of whatever he's working to get out of you is right?"

"S-Shut the hell up!" She yelled back, holding her head "Then where the hell is Raynare, huh?"

"She fucking lives with me for God's sake" I winced, but continued to talk "Did you even take a second to look before believing whatever lie that fedora wearing cunt pulled out of his ass?!"

She threw another Light Javelin at me, but missed me by a foot "ENOUGH!" She grabbed Asia "I'm taking this girl and there's nothing you can lie about to tell me otherwise!"

Seeing Asia about to say something, but I cut her off "I'll come for you Asia! Don't worry, and you Kala… uh, Kalawarner! He's only using you! Mark my words!" She flew off, an obvious conflict of thoughts on her face.

I've planted the seeds of doubt that will grow and spread to every Fallen Angel Ally you have, Check, your move Dohnaseek.

* * *

It hit me suddenly as I was limping my way to the Occult Research Club's Clubroom how I had just lost Asia again after I promised to get her, just to spite Dohnaseek. It hit me so hard that I was on my knees in the hallway, trying to calm myself down from an anger induced panic attack. "It's fine" I gasped, breathing in another gulp of air "Rias will help me… I have people to rely on, people who care, that's no way that they'll say no-"

* * *

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

I slapped Soul as hard as I could across the face. Not only did he lie to me yesterday, but he nearly got himself killed once again by the same Fallen Angels I told him _not_ to fight "Let me try to say this one more time, when **I say don't** _ **you don't**_ " I said sternly. His mouth was agape, a visible red mark on his face "You've gotten out of hand, I change my mind, you are to not associate in any way shape or form with that nun, you are a member of my peerage and have an image to uphold."

His long hair obscured his eyes as he looked down to the floor. Koneko, did not looked pleased and Ray looked furious "What the hell is wrong with you! He's use asking for help-"

"That is ENOUGH Raynare" she closed her mouth, but the anger didn't leave her eyes.

Our attention was brought to Soul as we heard

* * *

a wet sniffle sound out. Is he crying again? I'm not going to coddle him this time, he has to understand-

 **CRACK**

We could clearly see his teeth and the tears running down his face. His jaw was clenched tight, so tightly in fact he was breaking his own teeth, as what the blood dripping from his mouth entailed. "I…" He seethed out " **I fucking swore myself to you"** He looked up at me, making the most malice filled face anyone could have ever made, even passed all the tears **"I swore a fucking oath to you, that I would always be by your side, be the best possible pawn I could've possibly been"**

I tried to interrupt him "Soul, look-"

Hatred and pure rage dripped from his voice, making my blood run cold " **SHUT THE FUCK UP! I swore that I would become strong enough to protect you, all of you, and this is the** _ **horseshit**_ **I'm fed back? You're a fucking liar, all of you. 'Treat me like family', tch, you sure as hell are. Treating me like my fucking parents did and leave me to fend for my fucking self. And I wouldn't be mad if you just said no… if you just said we couldn't do it"** His voice shook as he continued to talk before it came back with intense ferocity **"But I guess Devils have to fucking lie huh? I was wrong, so fucking wrong"** He wiped his eyes " **To think I could have trusted anyone else with my life, to think suddenly I would have so many friends"**

I reached my hand out to him but he swatted it away, taking a few steps back **"Don't come near me, don't you even dare take another step closer to me."** He said coldly, moving farther away from me. The fear, sadness and pain in his face made my heart stop, I did something that I couldn't take back, that we can't just forget about. " **I was nothing to you, I was another servant you could use to further yourself, I bet you don't even fucking care for another person in this room you** _ **liar**_ **. I guess you really meant it when you call me a** _ **pawn**_ **"** He spat the word out like venom. Oh God… what did I do to him… What have I just done… **"I gave you my everything… MY EVERYTHING"** A chilling feeling filled the room. No one made a move, not one said a word despite the need to say something. He slammed open the door, it's hinges breaking **"Mark me as a stray, I'll fucking eat whoever comes after me"** He left after that, but it was obvious he wanted to say more, wanted to do more.

Ray finally moved, smacking me "What the fuck is wrong with you! He fucking loved you for God's sake." She hit me again, but I couldn't move to stop her, not like I didn't deserve it anyway "Look at all the shit he's done for us, done for you! And this is how you treat him. And you two!" Kiba and Koneko snapped out of their trances "You were just gonna let this shit happen? Let him get abused like that? You're fucking worse than her! I fucking joined you all because of him! I might as well become a stray too, you know what? Fuck all of you." And with that, she left as well, probably following Soul. The others followed as well, not looking back.

Akeno appeared from another room "Rias-sama it's time to-" She paused, seeing the look on my face "Rias?"

"I messed up Akeno… I… I shouldn't…" I swallowed my tears "We're going to the church, Soul's going on a rampage and it's all my fault"

Akeno nodded "... We need to get Sona for this"

* * *

 **POV Change: S̴̛̱̪̹͉̪̳̼͙͍͍͠ǫ̛̤̬̬̪̲̟̣̥̤̩̳͖̺͖͕̯̼̦u͢͞͏̙̝̤͙̳͔̯̟͔̙̩̭͉͖͚̺l҉̴̩̗͕̩̺͚͟͟'̸̨͈͖͖͈̲̞̣̙͉̫̥͇̟̪̞͍̳̬s҉̸̧̙͕͖̪͓̤͟ ̷̵͕̙̟̦̻̦͖̭̗̥͈̟̣̀̕V̨͚̱̣̬͍̣̳̲̪̪͈̜̤̖͔͚̻͝ͅį̵͇̘̺̫͖͍̞̼̺̲͎̮͚͟ͅe̸̶͇͖͓̰̣̻̮̬̩͔͜͟͠w̖͉̺͉̠̳̜̬͜͢͝**

 **E̡̧À̵̸͢͝T̡ ̵͢E̛̕͜͏Á͡T̵̕͘ ̡̢̕͢E̴̵A̕͏͘͟͠T̵̛͟͡͞ ͢Ȩ̡͟͞A͞҉́͝͏Ţ̷̢ ̷́͜͠É̡͢͢͝A̢͘͟T̶̛́͢҉!̡̧́ ̵̶I͟͠͠'̢m͏̸̀ ̢̨s̡̕ó͢ ̸̛̀f̛͢ứ̴̴̡ć̶̛͠ķ̕͠i̧͢͠n̶̶̡͞g͝ ̶̸́h҉́u̶̷͘͠ǹ̶̷̵g͜͡r̴̷̢͏͝ý̸̕͢͢ ͜͜͜I̵̢ ̷̵͏̷j̨ù̢s̵͠͡t͏҉ ́͢҉͢ẃ̴̷̨á̴̡̨͠n̡̛t͏̨͢͡͠ ̡͜t͘͏ò͟ ͞҉F̕͟͞-̸̡́͟-͟C̴̴̵̕K̴͞I͟҉̡͡N̴͡G̨̕͠ ̡͏̀̕͜Ę̷͜a̢҉̡ţ̷͘͟͞ ̷́s̶̶̡̧̀ơ͘ḿ̧e̢o͢҉́͞n̨͏é̸**

"Soul! Soul!" Someone called behind me.

"W͖̻͔̟̼̽̈́̈́ͤh̙̗͉̦̻͛ͥ̃̆ͩ̈́͜ͅaͨͫ͂ͧ̋҉̝ț̢̙̳̘ͣ͐ͩ?̞̹͔̤̭̊̈́̄̓ͨ" I couldn't even recognize my own voice, wait, where am I? Who's that? They suddenly hugged me, locking their lips with my own.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

As Ray broke away, I held my head in pain "What are you doing here?" I asked her

"We're here to help you" Kiba said, having caught up apparently with Koneko trailing behind him.

"You do know I'm probably going to march in there and die right?" I said simply.

"We're a family and we didn't help you… so it's only fair we die with you" Kiba said with one of his signature smiles.

The coldness in my body began to be pushed away as warmth from all of them seeped into me "I thought…"

Koneko was the one to speak up next "...I don't want to lose you"

I closed my eyes for a moment before grinning "Then let's go kick some fucking ass"

-line break-

"OPEN SESAME BITCH!" I yelled, kicking open the door with Koneko, causing it to crack violently when it swung open. Despite my jovial front, my heart was shattered and my body was ready to slaughter. I didn't say a word to any of my fellow servants, but I needed to make someone hurt, make someone feel the pain I was feeling. Though, I could feel Ray look at me funny, I think she knows I'm acting off. Whatever, that doesn't matter now.

A figure walked in front of the altar as we let ourselves in "Oh Raynare, what a surprise, what brings you back" I knew that voice.

It was Friede

"Shut it you crazed nun!" Ray retorted "I'm sick of your shit!"

" **Where the hell is Asia?"** I could see my companions visibly jump at my tone of voice, but I couldn't help it, I was seething.

"Don't worry about her, she's safe and sound in the basement, though, not for much longer I'm afraid" Friede said happily "I would love to show you to her, though, I'm not going to do that until you're able to paint a picture on the wall with my blood, and I sure as hell ain't gonna let you do that" She laughed crazily, taking out her weapons "So! Let's dance, I'll have you know after this schrade I'm going to fuck your brains out literally and figuratively"

Kiba took a tentative step back while Koneko and Ray made a face of disgust. I, however, laugh in the exact manner she did, turning heads "Really now!? That's exactly what I had in mind for you! You see, I have a thing for nuns, and after I drag you into my basement I am going to fuck you till you like it!"

I summoned the Shard of Lucifer and Absolute Devouring "You've quickly had a change of heart" Friede sneered, not liking the new way of speaking I've adopted.

"Soul…" Ray whispered, not liking it either.

"I didn't have a change of heart" I was in front of her in a flash, all blades I had on me pointed directly to her heart "I just lost mine" My tone was dead, and soon she would be too, unless things go my way of course.

Everyone sprang into action behind me as Friede jumped back and all my blades found themselves planted deeply into a church pew. As I pulled them out, Kiba ran up to assist me "Right, Left" I said simply and vaguely.

"Got it!" He replied. Kiba fought her left flank while I fought the right.

Our blades clashed together violently, the sound of metal against pseudo-metal clanged throughout the room. Suddenly, we heard someone enter the room as well. I tilted my head "What the hell?" It was Saji, while he was not my friend we had things in common together, so it was easy for my to recognize him "Saji! The fuck are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about that! I'm here to help you out" He aimed his hand at Friede " **Absorption Line!"**

Friede was knocked off balance allowing me to swing at her head. At the last moment, she shot my gauntlet, forcing my attack to go wide "Saji! Get down-" it was too late. Two shots rang out, following by a thump of a body.

I ran over to Saji, scooping up his body "Saji… fuck! Why the fuck did you have to come here?" I yelled, holding him "This wasn't your fight, how did you even fucking know about this! I'm not even your friend… you didn't deserve to die for someone like me"

Saji chuckled weakly "None of that matters… I didn't do this for you…"

"Then why! Why the hell did you come?" I was furious as much as I was distraught. Another innocent lost in this war, someone who had no stake in it.

"My Sacred Gear… it told me, it told me everything." Looked up at me, holding his Sacred Gear up to me "I loved the President… but she loved you instead… even so, I don't want to see her sad…" he shut his eyes and laughed "Vritra, its name is Vritra, the Prison Dragon…"

" _ **Vritra… I haven't heard that name in centuries… you foolish human, he would've never wanted you to die…"**_ Avagabond announced from my Gear, only so we could hear him.

Kiba kept fighting Friede, but I couldn't care less

"He told me about you too… so… I have one request Soul, Avagabond…" his eyes, although losing their light, still held a look of determination "Eat me… please, for Souna…"

"Saji… goddamit Saji!" I ignored the pain from my blasphemy "You don't want this!"

He shook his head, gripping my collar tightly "Do it! Please… please…"

I gritted my teeth, the jaw appearing over my mouth "I'm sorry… I'm so fucking sorry" I made it quick.

Koneko's eyes were right on me, then widening in shock and disbelief. Ray covered her eyes, holding her against her own body "It's not his fault… it's not his fault" I could hear her say to Koneko.

I rose from where Saji once was, anger bubbling once more "Your time is up Friede, enough games."

I attack Friede wildly, no thought to my moves, no rhythm to my rage. Kiba glanced over to me, worry in his eyes, but he said nothing.

 **Good.**

"You faggots sure are interesting!" Friede laughed, blocking my attacks with her light sword and Kiba's with her gun.

"Really? While I'm just getting started!" Kiba's sword's blade turned pitch blade as he swung it down on Friede. She quickly switched hands, blocking his sword with her own and shooting my own sword out of my hand "Nice try exorcist!" Kiba's blade began to eat away from her light "Holy Eraser!"

"I'm not done either you bitch!" I yelled, sheathing the blades on the gauntlet.

 **[DEVOUR]**

Her sword buckled as I sucked some energy out of her "You sons of bitches… enough!" She pushed Kiba back and shot at me, forcing me to fall back as well.

"Enough? ENOUGH OF YOU!" I screamed, the gems on my gauntlet shining brightly.

 **[DEVOUR][DEVOUR][DEVOUR]**

 **[M-M-M-M-MIND BREAK]**

The energy from my gauntlet exploded back into Friede, causing her to shriek in pain "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" She fell to the floor and held her head in utter agony.

 **[Interesting, I didn't think you would be able to use Mind Break so easily. Then again, I'm currently feeding off you hatred]**

"What did I just do?" I asked aloud, everyone else having already gathered around Friede who was thrashing around violently.

 **[You sent all the power you stole from her back into her body suddenly will cause her mind to overload as well as your body losing more energy than it gained.]**

"Great" I sighed, walking over to Friede as I took off my jacket.

"What do with do with her?" Ray asked, motioning to Friede's seizing body.

I stomped on her head, angrily knocking her out instantly before I tore my jacket to shreds "Hold her fucking hands to her ankles" one awkward moment of forcing body parts together later, she was successfully tied up "Koneko"

"Okay" she picked up Friede and draped her over he shoulder.

I kicked over the pulpit and began to descend the steps "On my ass"

"With pleasure" Kiba responded gleefully. Ignoring his extremely gay comment, I continued down the stairs with the others closely behind me.

"Dohnaseek, I'm here to fucking eat you!" I announced, getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"S-Soul… you came…" Asia croaked.

My previous carefree vengeful attitude melted away and I could feel my heart be pulled together "Asia… oh god… what did I do…"

"Dammit Dohnaseek! You know the Grigori would never agree to this! They'll execute you for this treason!" Ray screamed towards the man.

"I don't care for the Grigori, let them come. And you… you really did think you could win against me, didn't you cockroach" Dohnaseek announced, standing slightly off to the side where Asia was currently being crucified. "I'm sorry but-" he snapped his fingers "You're a few minutes too late"

The machine shocked Asia violently, making her yell out in pain "You fuck!" I moved forward to sprint up to him, but dozens of exorcists came from nowhere to stop me. Just as suddenly as they appeared they surrounded me, their weapons raised above their heads and about to be dropped onto me. Asia suddenly drooped, a green light rising above her as her body went limp. I clenched my jaw in anger.

"Not so fast" Kiba said, appearing next to me and pushing back the exorcists on my left.

"Eat light you dick heads!" Ray screamed out, blasting away the group at my right.

Koneko threw Friede into the corner, cracking her knuckles "You won't win" she began to attack the straglers

I stood there for a moment before I could get my will back "Kiba, Koneko! Ray! Don't get yourself killed!" I yelled back to them "I won't forgive you three if you do!" I climbed up the stairs, my gauntlet appearing in my hand "Out of my fucking way!" I screamed as an exorcist jumped down from the ceiling.

 **[DEVOUR]**

My Sacred Geared called out, causing him to stumble before I cut him into pieces. I reached the top of the stairs, Dohnaseek standing there with a smug look "Here, have your moment" he snapped his fingers once more, the chains around Asia breaking.

"Asia!" I called out to her as she landed in my arms. "Asia, stay with me"

Her eyes fluttered open "Soul… I knew you'd come"

"Sh… don't speak Asia, save your strength" I whispered to her, gently brushing the hair away from her face "I never would've left you behind… remember?"

She nodded "You… you are so kind"

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes, summoning a spear of light "Enough of this charade, time for you to die Sweaper!"

I stood up slowly, Asia cradled in my arms "I told you Dohnaseek, I'm going to eat you… but for now" I turned to him "Kiss my ass" I jumped backwards, soaring through the air with my wings.

"Dammit! You cockroach!" I landed with grace on the other side of the room.

"Kiba! Koneko! Ray" I called out to my companions, turning to them "C'mon!"

Kinda cut down an exorcist with his holy eraser, spraying blood all over himself "Don't sorry about us! We'll hold them off!"

"Yeah! Go take care of Dohnaseek, we'll put these fucks in their place!" Ray added in, shoving three light spears into a nearby priest.

I nodded, clenching my teeth "I swear! Next time you won't be the ones carrying me! Be careful" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, dread running through my veins.

* * *

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

Sona, Akeno and I teleported in front of the church. Sona had a very dark look on her face after I explained what I did to Soul. She refused to speak to me after that, but still agreed to come. "Come out! I know you're there!"

Two Fallen Angels fell from the roof of the church, one was blond with a maid uniform and the other was blue haired with a red half trench coat. "You won't get past us" the blue haired one announced.

"Sorry! But that's the truth" the blond one giggled, though there was an undertone of apprehension to her voice.

"We don't have time for this…" Sona said darkly, holding her hand out and erecting a magic circle "Tsunami" a giant wave of water crashed into the Fallen Angels, slamming them into the wall.

"Tch… we have to be careful Mittelt" The blue haired one growled.

"Yeah… you're right Kalawarner" Mittelt responded with a serious look.

Sona narrowed her eyes angrily and I gritted my teeth. No one is getting in my way this time.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

I fell to my knees at the top of the stairs, holding Asia tightly in my arms "Asia! Asia stay with me"

She opened her eyes slowly, reaching her hand out "Thank you Soul… you were… the best friend someone could ask for"

"Don't worry about that, let's just get you out of here" I said comfortingly to her, grasping her hand "We still have to watch that movie remember? I still have to introduce you to the others, they'd love you"

"I'm glad… I was your friend Soul, even if… even if it was only a short time" Her voice was getting weaker and quieter.

"Asia… Asia please… I don't want to lose you" My voice was shaking "There's so much I want to show you… I want to make so many memories with you… bring you to your first amusement park" I smiled, despite the tears "I fucking hate roller coasters but… I'd endure it for you. I want to take out out to dinner, I want to… I want to…" I shut my mouth, choking down the sobs that threatened to come out "Asia… fuck… Asia… Asia!" I began to sob into her chest "I shouldn't have let you be brought back her, I'm such a fucking idiot! Just to get back at that fucking bastard! I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry"

She gently brought my head towards her face and shook her head "No, I shouldn't have ever joined the Fallen… but then again… I wouldn't have met you Soul" she was crying as well, but not nearly as hard as I was "You showed me so much in our short time together… you gave me something no one has ever given me… a home, even if it was only between your arms. Soul… I love you"

"Fuck!" I kissed her quickly, holding her body closer to my own. I buried my head into her shoulder "Please hold on Asia, I love you too just… don't leave me… I don't want to lose you… I don't want…"

As I trailed off, she gently pulled my head away to look me in the eyes, caressing my cheek lovingly "If there's…" she took a deep breath, her voice beginning to shake "If there's an afterlife out there… I hope… I hope I get to be there with you" her hand fell to her side, and my world went dark.

"Asia… Asia!" I screamed as loud as I could "No… no! Why did this have to happen, why does this always fucking happen to me! Everyone I fucking care for leaves… Irina… Grandpa… Rias… and now… now Asia" my voice shook violently as I gripped Asia's limp body harder "Is this your doing God!? Did you do this to me?!" I looked to the starry sky that shone through the hole on the roof, my tears blurring my vision "What? Is because I'm a fucking Devil!? Some Mutant Demon freak? What did Asia do to you! She was a sweet, innocent girl, is it because she loved a Devil? Fuck you! Fuck you and all of heaven! **You** took everything away from me! Nothing will stop me from fucking gutting you-"

"Well, I guess it is true that a Devil curses God any chance he can" even though my head feels like someone hit it with a hammer, I could still tell who it was.

"Dohnaseek…" I seethed, standing up slowly with Asia still in my arms "I thought you would've run already… I already told you what I was going to do to you"

He **laughed** at me, dusting his coat off "Your friends were quite annoying, Raynare and that knight even got a hit on me" he brandished the singed sleeve of his coat with a shallow cut at the center "Too bad for them, I hold the ultimate power now" he sneered healing his wound.

I placed Asia down, my body shaking in anger " **what… the** _ **fuck**_ **, did you do with them?"**

His smug grin widened "Oh I wouldn't worry about them"

I clenched my fists, the shaking becoming worse "Y-You…" I stuttered in unadulterated rage "How could you…"

"How could I?" He laughed again "Because I could! Raynare was weak, following Azazel and Shemhazai instead of Kokabiel, who is a much better leader. Too bad though, she was a nice piece of ass, just like Kalawarner" My vision started to cloud as the fire instead of me made my body heat up violently. "And that little one, I made sure she was going to have quite the fun time"

I held my face in my hands, the tears never ending "Why..? why..?"

"Oh? Did you already break?" He leaned back, his amused smirk widening "I shall allow you to have a little moment to yourself before I-"

 **[DEVOUR]**

He suddenly paused, feeling the effects "What the hell..? What did you do?"

I let out a heavy breath, my body shaking so harshly that I could barely stand straight. I tried to hold it in so hard, but all the thoughts hit me. Saji, Asia, Raynare, Kiba, Koneko… they all died for me. Me of all people… a lonely motherfucker who can't seem to hold himself together. Why did I have to be the one who lived…

 **[EVOLUTION]**

"Stop that!" Dohnaseek yelled, regaining his balance. My gauntlet glowed, the metallic material beginning to grow up my arm. The sides of the original piece seemed to grow layers, becoming thicker and closing completely around my arm. Before it stopped, a shield of… scales(?) grew over it. But I stopped caring, my head finally going into a loop/

Why me? Why, why, why, why, **why, why, why, why,** _ **why, why, why, why**_ _ **W**_ _ **h**_ **Y.**

I let out an inhuman roar, the sound echoing throughout the city for miles. It was deafening, but it converted everything I felt, everything that happened, everything that I was going to do. (A/N, Search up a Hallow's scream from bleach, that's about how it sounds)

 **[EMOTION EATER]**

All the energy from all of the corpses in the vicinity (Minus Asia), was funneled into me, causing the flame I held deep inside to double in size once more.

And now… I couldn't think any more

 **I didn't want to think anymore…**

* * *

 **POV Change: Rias' View**

Kalawarner and Mittelt were cornered completely, their power being overshadowed by my and Sona's magical abilities. We would have killed them, if it wasn't the fact that Ray suddenly breached the surface nearby through a window. She flew up into the air, another entity clinging to her before she slammed down in front of us. Then being that was clung to her was another Fallen Angel, though, they were swiftly dispatched with a light javelin in the chest "You actually came…" she said, an undertone of anger in her voice.

"I… I'm sorry I… I didn't mean to-"

She cut me off "Save it, I'm not the one you have to apologize to, you may be our master, but I will kill you if you ever do that to him again"

"Ray…" Mittelt gasped "You're… you're alive?"

"Mitty? Kala?" Raynare called out, turning to them. She gasped and ran over to them, bringing the two into her arms "I thought that bastard did something to you… I was so worried"

"You actually joined the Devils?" Kalawarner asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I thought… they killed you?"

"Why would you believe a single word that came out of that bastard mouth?" She growled before sighing and shaking her head "That doesn't matter, let's get going before something happens to Soul-"

A blood curdling roar sounded out from within the church, something that sounded nothing like anything from any animal or creature I knew of. It chilled us to the bone, everyone around me freezing for a moment. Only the sound of stone breaking snapped us out of our stupor "Rias! Let's go" Sona yelled angrily at me, already running towards the door.

"R-right!" She kicked open the closed door and saw the gruesome fight before us.

 **[DEVOUR]**

Soul roared again, making the other Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek buckle under the pressure "What in God's name are you!? You're an abomination"

" **ASIA!"** Soul said back, his voice still distorted and inhuman. He jumped towards Dohnaseek, blades swinging wildly.

"Enough!" Dohnaseek yelled, jumping back, unfurling his wings.

"Four? How the hell did he get four wings!" I heard Ray, yell in horror.

Dohnaseek laughed, producing another spear of light "Time to die freak!" He threw spear after spear at Soul, not stopping for even a moment. Soul roared again and held up his… shield? When did he get that?

His arms and legs were pelted with the light, but he managed to protect his torso and head "Soul!" I called out to him.

" **OUT OF THIS"** he replied in that same tone of voice as I tried to help him. He sent a cold glare towards me, making my heart break, how could I have done this to him… this is all my fault.

His wounds oozed blood that sizzled from the burning Holy Element. Soul growled, his Sacred Gear glowing once more.

 **[DEVOUR]**

He sucked power from all of us, the injured Kalawarner and Mittelt all but falling to their knees from his Sacred Gear. What is that thing… I couldn't find anything about it, it's an abnormality…

Dohnaseek flew backwards, only for Soul to fly forwards with his wings " **Shard of Lucifer!"** He screamed, a sword with an aura of Demonic Energy appearing. I've seen that Sacred Gear before but… how does he have two!

"Impossible!" Dohaseek yelled, blocking the blow with a spear "How do you have-"

" **Absorption Line!"** Soul called out, interrupting the Fallen One. Another much smaller gauntlet appeared on his left forearm, coming out of it a glowing beam that connected onto Dohnaseek. That's a Sacred Gear too… what's going on?

Dohnaseek crashed to the ground from the combined forces of the three attacks. Souls wasted no time in ripping one of his wings off of Dohnaseek's back and beginning to gulp it down. The other man cursed and scrambled away, holding his grievous wound "You… You aren't a Devil at all… you're a **Demon** , a monster" Dohnaseek gasped, healing himself with his stolen Sacred Gear, however he was unable to get the wing back, only sealing the gash.

" **You hold no right to say that to me"** Soul responded simply, licking the blood from the Jaw like thing atop his mouth.

Sona looked pale, whether it was from _what_ Soul was doing or _how_ Soul was doing was beyond me. All I knew was everyone was glued in place, not daring to intervene in their fight.

Dohnaseek matched Sona's expression with how his hands shook, but he refused to back down "Then… I'll just go for your friends then!" Suddenly a Light Javelin was hurling right for me at speeds I couldn't fathom.

Everything slowed down, the spear coming at me at crawling speeds. Everyone around me moved to intercept it, but they moved at a snail's pace. The only person I didn't expect to save me, did, Soul.

" **ARGH**!" He grunted, taking the spear into his gut and holding it into place with another hand. He fell to his knees in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him. He tensed up sniffing me **"No… liar… get… away"** he grunted in an animalistic voice, devoid of intelligence.

"No, Soul… please, I'm sorry I just… I was angry with you and… and I wanted you to feel how I felt I didn't-" I choked back my sobs as the comforting and familiar warmth in his body began to fade and the pool of blood under us grew larger "I don't want to lose you Soul, I want you by my side, no, I need you by my side. I'm sorry, I won't ever lie to you again, I won't ever hurt you again, please don't leave me" my voice drew quiet as I finished talking.

I held him against me as tightly as I could **"No… want to… leave… Rias"** suddenly, the warmth from his body began to return quickly, his skin being hot to the touch **"DOHNASEEK"** he broke away from me and stood up before letting out another inhuman roar.

"Dammit! Why won't you die!" Dohnaseek threw another light spear, but the unexpected happened. Soul… ate it. He just caught it with his mouth and ate it whole. "No… no, you monster" Dohnaseek's composure fell "No! Get the hell away from me! Don't touch me!" He tried to fly towards the basement.

" **Enough"** With one throw, Soul used his sword to pin two of Dohnaseek's wings to the wall, causing the Fallen One to scream in pain and fear. **"ENOUGH! ASIA!"** Soul wasted no time in flying forward.

Dohnaseek thrashed around violently, tossing around Light Javelins haphazardly, trying his hardest to get Soul away from him.

 **CRUNCH**

 **TEAR**

 **RIP**

Sona stood in horror as she watched what Soul did. The Fallen Angel friends of Ray froze solid in fear, their bodies trembling. "Soul!" I heard Kiba yell from below, climbing the stairs with Koneko's "Sorry we're late, are you-" his eyes widened and his jaw fell.

"What..? What is he-" Koneko's asked before Kiba covered her eyes and interrupted her.

"It's nothing… nothing at all… just… just don't open your eyes" his voice shook, but he tried his hardest to keep composure even as the blood spattered onto him.

As Kiba lead Koneko to the group, Soul continued to devour Dohnaseek, who was already dead from the first bite to his neck, or, at least I hope he was. Sona to my left covered her mouth "Why is he doing this?"

"He can't help himself…" I said in a low voice, making Sona look at me in confusion "It's in his blood, and probably that Sacred Gear… he can't stop himself…"

Sona nodded, swallowing audibly hard "Is this the pain he's been carrying… this is what he meant by that… not wanting me to think differently of him?" She said aloud as she wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes "I'm such a fool… to think he could handle it on his own…"

This was going too far "Soul" I called out to him with an even voice, pushing away my fears "Soul!" I said once more, louder than before as I approached closer "That's enough Soul! He's dead!" He turned his head, his eyes still devoid of their usual light and glazed over in a haze of rage, sadness and hatred. He suddenly jumped towards me, but I didn't flinch, I didn't turn away.

He was inches from stabbing me, but he stopped, his eyes slowly gaining their colour back as reason flooded into his mind "Rias…" he gasped, an ache for oxygen in his voice "Rias… oh god… Asia!" He ran away from me, going back to the nun girl that laid on a padded pew. "No… no!" He held her body, it being quite evident that she was long gone.

Sona and I approached him "Soul…" I whispered, reaching out to him, bus hesitating. I didn't feel like I had the right but… but I still… I put my hand softly against his back, only moving closer when he gave me no response.

"Rias… I let her die Rias… it was all my fault" he said in between his sobs towards me as he held Asia's corpse loosely "I couldn't save her… I can't save anyone"

"Soul…" I whispered to him once more, wrapping my arms around his neck "This is my fault… if only I saw how much you cared for her and if only I didn't hurt you so much… this would have never happened"

He began to cry harder, leaning his head back to press himself harder against me "But I'm so fucking weak… I couldn't even control myself… Saji… Asia… I promised myself that I'd get strong so no more innocents got killed, but the only fucking reason I was able to beat Dohnaseek was **because** innocents were killed." I held him tighter as I felt him grip one of my hands, the same hand he swatted away a mere hour before "I want her back! I want her back, I want her back! I. want. her. back!" He repeated as if he was having a tantrum, but no one could blame him.

"Oh Soul…" I felt my own tears spilling out once more "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said what I said… I shouldn't have pushed you away" he didn't answer me opting to continue to cry, but he did hold me tighter, signifying he took my words to heart. The sound that resembled the 'tink' of small metal objects clinking together came from behind me, causing me to turn my head away. Beyond Dohnaseek's dessicated corpse was the Sacred Gear **Twilight Healing**. So this was the reason behind all of this… "Soul" I whispered to him, willing the pair of rings to me "I promise… I'll bring her back, you don't deserve to lose anyone… you're too kind for that"

As I broke away from him to take the Sacred Gear, he turned to me, wiping his eyes "What do you… mean?" He asked weakly, staring at the objects in my hand.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

My thoughts were still jumbled in my head but I could finally think straight, all notions of eating and hunger banished from my mind temporarily. The only thing that was left was what Rias was currently doing to Asia's body. Everyone gathered around as Rias performed a ritual "Is this how you brought me back?" I asked, my voice still weak and shaky from how much I cried.

Kiba put a hand on my comforting hand on my shoulder from where he was behind me while Ray and Sona stood at my sides, merely holding my hands in silence. Koneko pressed herself against my body in front of me. I… I hope they didn't have to see what happened. That's something that I don't want to… _scar_ them with.

"I'm sorry Soul…" Sona whispered to me, making me look towards her. She still had tears in her eyes, but she was keeping herself together "I didn't know… when you said you were dealing with something, I had not expected it to be something of this magnitude… I thought… I thought you were strong enough" she held my hand tighter. "I was wrong… you are strong but… no one deserves to go through this alone… I'm sorry"

"It's alright Sona" I whispered back to her, a content calmness on my face. I would try to smile, but something inside of me prevented me from doing so. "I'll get stronger… for the both of us… I'll never let any of you get hurt ever again"

Rias stood up from her spot, placing the bishop peice onto Asia's chest "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to you Asia Argento. I order your soul back from the shadows of death to serve me forevermore as a servant in my peerage." I swallowed hard, waiting for the process to be over. A bright light shone from the magic circle beneath Asia, the Bishop on her chest turning a deep red "Rise Asia! Live once more!" I kneeled next to her, holding her hand.

The chess piece sank into her chest, her body suddenly jerking upwards once as her heart restarted. Her eyes fluttered open, her breath shallow "How… am I…" she looked towards me "Soul..?"

I swallowed a sob, "Welcome back Asia, welcome to the family" I hugged her tightly, feeling her hands hug me back "I won't ever let you get hurt again Asia… I'll protect you, I swear it."

"Thank you Soul… now we have forever" he whispered to me, finally allowing my tears to escape for the last time that night.

I cried harder than I did that entire night, my body trembling. Rias sighed and hugged me while I held Asia "You can be such a child sometimes… come on… let's go home"

* * *

 _But the need to devour never left, nor did the guilt and the mental strain. However… the warmth I felt from all of them held back the dark, held back the hunger. It kept me grounded, kept me lucid. But a man… no,_ _ **boy**_ _, tried to break my peace. No one will escape my wrath, no god, man, Devil or Angel can run from me, I am one with hunger, and I am one with vengeance._

* * *

 **This took me longer than I originally planned for. Throughout the chapter there were scenes I wasn't happy with at all. Because of this, I tended to pause in between writing for somewhat long periods of time. It took me even longer to re-write the scenes I didn't like, I couldn't find a good middle ground. The speeches and monologues needed a lot of work, at times they sounded unnatural and forced. But of course I worked through this.**

 **Finally, the Dohnaseek ark is over, now begins the Riser ark. I decided to just go with a female Issei, why? Cause why the fuck not, haven't seen it done right before so time to fix that. This will play a large role in the training and outcome of the Rating Game.**

 **Also, I'm going to be doing some human relationships next chapter, specifically with Murayama and whomever I choose as well. Just trying to expand the harem just cause.**

 **Tiamat will also be coming up soon, I have to figure how, I don't remember anything about her at all, so I'm pretty stumped, but I have been doing a little research on her. However, I haven't found much other than other fanfiction, which of course I read completely just because I wanted to. I'm probably going to work with the 'Familiar' angle, but who knows. If you want something special leave it in a review as a suggestion.**

 **On that topic, I'd love to engage with you guys more in reviews, while I've been getting a lot of follows and favorites, which I am grateful for, I haven't heard a lot of feedback from a lot of you. But to those who have left a review:**

 **Mortem (Guest): Thank you so much! I've been putting in a lot of time into this, it makes me happy to see others are enjoying my writing as much as I do.**

 **Guest: Haven't I seen you before? Whatever, don't worry, that'll be starting up next chapter or the one after that, I already have most of the Riser Ark planned out ahead of time, but I'll take suggestions to change it up a little**

 **I'll answer any reviews you guys leave! So don't be shy. Follows and Favorites are appreciated immensely, it helps me know how well liked a chapter was from how many of both I get on it (well, sort of)**

 **See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_As days passed, my power grew considerably. At the time I was ecstatic, I felt unbeatable. But I wasn't aware of the consequences, the drawbacks and inevitable sacrifices I would need to make. But they say ignorance was bliss, and truly, I was in a state of bliss. Surrounded by my loved ones, growing and cultivating myself as a good person. It truly was an amazing experience. I truly felt…_

 _ **Nothing could go wrong**_

* * *

We turned to the other two Fallen Angels, fear evident in their eyes, but they still stood strong "Where… where should we go?" Mittelt sheepishly asked.

"We can't go back to the Grigori… they'd execute us" Kalawarner Kalawarned us.

Rias gave Ray a look, answering the pleading in her eyes "I'm sorry Ray… I can't take them in as well… it was a stretch to help you, I couldn't bring in two other Fallen Ones"

I was silent, not saying a word to the other's discussion. Instead, I walked up to the two, causing them to flinch in fear "You wish for freedom correct?" I didn't really understand what I was saying, but it felt right.

Mittelt looked over to Kalawarner, apprehension in her eyes. Kalawarner however continued to stare at me, her eyes hardened with suspicion "Yes… we want… we want to be free" she finally said, after moments of pure silence.

I held my hand out, my eyes narrowing in concentration "Swear yourselves to me"

Mittelt looked confused "W-what? What do you mean?"

A magic circle appeared in my hand, slowly gaining layers as I readied the spell that I had never used before. They grew wary immediately, scared of what the circle was going to do to them "Swear yourself to me, and I shall grant you eternity"

They looked at each other before slowly falling to one knee, a hand over their chest "We… We swear ourselves to you, in return for our freedom"

Mittelt looked up for a moment meeting my eyes "Now and forever" her eyes softened, as if she noticed the warmth in my heart and the care in my eyes.

A wave of warmth washed over me, all going towards my hand " **Under my name, I give you a new life, an unbreakable bond. You will serve me until my dying days, until the earth itself stops moving, until all life has perished, until nothing's left, not even the gods themselves** " I released breath of hot air, a small cloud of steam escaping from my mouth as my breath evaporated the water in the air. " **Rise, rise reborn as Tenders to the Flame, keepers of the fire, Servants to the Sweaper** " my voice was not my own. It was a voice that sounded like hundreds of people overlapping one another, men, women, and even children.

Small wisps of fire shot from my palm, wrapping themselves harmlessly around their necks "What the-" Kalawarner began, before going silent as the effects of the ritual overcame her, a monumental wave of warmth.

"What's this… feeling..?" Mittelt gasped, holding her chest and hugging herself "I feel so… warm, so… cared for." She looked up to me "Thank you… Master… for this new life" I didn't respond, dots of darkness beginning to appear rapidly in my vision "Master?"

That was around the moment I collapsed, all my energy leaving me.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

After the church incident, much went by without any major problems… well, other than the fact that I haven't been able to actually land any other contracts. The first one I had boosted my power by a lot but other than that I've been stagnant in the contract pool.

My mother has been also teaching me magic as well, but it's mostly life magic, as she specializes in that sort of thing. Our relationship has been a little shaky, she still hasn't coped with me being the wielder of Absolute Devouring, but I try to help her through that. There are still nights she cries herself to sleep when my father is working… and there's nothing I can do.

My mental stability has been questionable, Avagabond was right. The drawbacks from Emotion Eater were apparent. I couldn't shake the memories, the thoughts, the taste. It was all still there, despite the weeks that passed. Sona has been helping me through it all, sleeping next to me to make sure the nightmares are kept at bay with Ray popping in every once and awhile when she isn't sleeping at Rias'.

But at a brighter tone, my work at the Student Council has been a welcome change in my life. Ruruko and Tsubaki still butt heads at points for some reason, Tsubasa and I hold long conversations from time to time, usually about just basic and mundane things, nothing specific, just comfortable conversation. Tomoe, Momo and I eat lunch often, usually just having an overall good time and on the side I still help Reya get out of her shell. Despite the fact of the traumatic thoughts that follow me wherever I go, I'm still happy.

I was still happy at Saji's funeral, well… as happy as one could be at the funeral of the man who sacrificed himself for you and your fiancée. It was an open event, many other students attending to mourn the loss of their friend. I stayed away from the group with Sona, watching them as everyone slowly left, until even his parents no longer remained. It was a sunny day… nothing like what the movies make funerals out to be, no rain, no overcast, not a single cloud for miles. It wasn't fair for Saji… he died a hero, the world should be grieving for him.

What am I saying, not like God gives a shit anymore. I sat at his grave until nightfall, not uttering a single word, not that I had anything else to say that I didn't already cry out that night. We didn't talk about what happened since then, it hurt too much to.

So we pushed past it, opting to continue on with our life with him in our memories.

I didn't tell Asia about him, I didn't have the heart to tell her that someone died for her. I instead just spent time with her, sometimes out having a good time, and other times just sitting in each other's arms.

But Rias… she grew distant at times. Not because of what happened between us… or at least I hope that wasn't the case. We mended that as best we could, addressing it once and putting it behind us, going back to our relationship prior without the tension. Something had just… been on her mind I guess. I can't really say anything about it, she refused to talk about it, dancing around and deflecting my questions instead. It hurt, but I never said a word.

Kalawarner and Mittelt have moved into my house after I bound them to me. They seemed happy enough even though they were sworn to serve me for an indeterminate amount of time (probably forever or until I die). They moved in in Ray's room thankfully, as I was running out of rooms in my house. The two of them did housework quite often for some strange reason, insisting that they help and serve me. I was unsure if this was a side effect of the spell I used, or this was merely just them expressing gratitude. In all honestly, it felt like the latter. The four of us spend time in Ray's room whenever she's home. They mostly gossip with me around and I chime in with some jokes, it's a really comfortable experience strangely enough.

"I'm here!" I called out, entering the club room. Koneko waved at me from the couch while Rias looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Welcome back Soul" she said happily. I walked by Koneko, petting her head lightly, before I approached Rias's desk. However, my attention was taken someplace else as my face was met with someone's underwear.

My nostrils flared as I took in their scent, something that happened from pure instinct. "Whose is this?" I asked, pulling the bra from the clothesline. "Ach!"

Koneko had hit the back of my head with a lobster "Pervert"

"Why the fuck do you have a lobster?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. She didn't answer me, merely looking at me with jealousy in her eyes.

I heard the shower shut off and the curtain to the room be moved "Sorry, I needed to shower"

Forcing my eyes to stay at eye level with her, I nodded "Oh, uh, here, sorry, I just bumped into these" I sputtered, trying to hide that fact that I was being a disgusting pervert… _again_.

Asia blushed and smiled lightly "Oh… I don't mind…" She whispered to me.

My eye twitched, causing Koneko to hit me with the lobster once more "Where did you get that!?"

Rias cleared her throat "Get dressed Asia, we have to discuss something." Rias had that jealous look in her eye once more.

Asia gave the same look, but it didn't carry as much weight as Rias' because of her innocent nature "Hai…" she slipped back into the bathroom with her clothes.

I walked back up to Rias' desk "Are you sending me out for another Contract run?"

The look in her eyes softened, her smile finding its way back onto her face "I'm planning on sending Asia out instead, I was curious about your opinion on the matter"

I thought about it for a minute, before frowning worriedly "Well… she still hadn't been around the city long enough… and… I don't want anything to happen to her"

She sighed, her smile not faltering however "I thought you would say that, no matter, you still need to make pacts of your own so this will be a good time for you to try"

Asia came back out of the bathroom, drying her hair "What did you need to ask me Rias-sama?" Asia questioned softly, coming to a stop next to me.

"It's about your housing situation, Soul, you can go to your pact" Rias explained to Asia as she turned her attention back to me.

I raised a curious eyebrow, but didn't question her "Alrighty, I'll be back later"

I went to the empty part of the room, starting to channel my Demonic Energy to the floor "Please be safe" Asia said, bowing lightly to me.

"I'll be fine, love ya" the circle appeared beneath me, a wave of power rushing over me.

"I-I love you too" Koneko gave me a look of jealousy as Asia responded back to me. But before I teleported away, I saw a look in Rias' eyes that I didn't expect. A look of longing.

 **A look of sadness**

* * *

As the light died down, I found myself in a very… _very_ frilly front room. "Whew, teleportation sure is awesome, at least I don't have to show up to my contractors on a bike like a fucking idiot"

I took in my surroundings for a short while before feeling perturbed… something with how frilly and quaint everything was set off the alarms in my head "Uh… hello? I'm a Devil sent by the Gremory Clan to fulfil your-" the door to the main room suddenly opened, a fucking massive muscle ridden man in a fucking maid uniform coming through it "OH SWEET JESUS NO!" I screamed, ignoring the searing pain in my head.

"What's up girl?" The man asked in the most manliest voice I've ever heard.

"Wha…" I let out in a gasp, my mind not being able to process what was happening. The man was considerably taller than me, probably by a margin or at least two feet. If that wasn't intimidating enough, he had to be absolutely ripped… and that… _neko magical girl costume_ … that will haunt my dreams for the rest of my days… Keep yourself together Soul! It's just some creepy guy in a costume, you've literally fought angels before, this isn't anything new "Uh, er, you didn't, um, happen to summon a devil from the House of Gremory?" I sputtered out in fear and shock.

The… thing grabbed my shoulder, nearly crushing them with… _its_ bone-breaking grip "Sure did bitch, come inside and make yo ass comfortable" _it_ grabbed my by the head and dragged me inside, despite my help of pain and fear.

* * *

My head felt like someone had just put it into a hydraulic press, by Lucifer the grip on that thing is god-killing. At least, oh by Satan I am reluctant to say it, _he_ had the decency to put me onto the couch. "So girl" The man who introduced himself as Miltan began, slamming a tall glass of wine in front of me. Please… please do not be spiked, I am not prepared for death quite yet. "This tall glass of Chardonnay has a wish she wants you to fulfill" _SHE!_ Oh god, what the hell to I call this thing, does it really believe its a girl? Or is it just fucking with me? Fuck, they can be crazy for all I know, FUCK. _She_ clasped her hands together and leaned forward from across the coffee table we were sitting at, nearly crushing the wine glass beneath _her._ "Look here Tiny Tim, Miltan wants you to turn her into a magical fairy princess."

My right eye started twitching uncontrollably as _she_ leaned back to her seat, the loveseat creaking violently under _her_ weight. I took the glass in front of me and gulped the wine down, to hell if I'm a student and to hell if this is spiked, I'd rather not be in this nightmare anymore anyway. Miltan wasted no time in pouring me no wine, thanks, you shouldn't have. "You want me… to turn you… into a Magic Girl..?"

"Hell yeah girl!" Miltan exclaimed "That's all little Miltan always wanted, to fly around using her magic powers to make all the boys fall in love with her"

Another glass of wine went down my gullet, and once again, Miltan filled my crystal glass once more "You know what, to hell with the laws of nature, let's do this shit" I said, downing the glass once more before reaching into my backpack, pulling out an old tome "To hell with whatever that bastard God wants, you want to be a magical girl? You're gonna be a fucking magical girl" My head started to pound from my blaspheming words, but I could care less. I ignored Miltan's squeal of delight and opened the tome, flipping through the pages. I was a life mage with two _weeks of experience_ , I wasn't confident in my abilities to grant this… whatever, its wish of a gender swap… but with a proper sacrifice… anything is possible with magic

Really, I didn't want to be here anymore, Lucifer only knows how much my soul was hurting from just talking to this gu- er gir-... talking to Miltan. I wanted this over and done with.

* * *

There is more than one major artifact that runs through my family, but at least this one doesn't cause people to lose their minds in a fit of cannibalistic rage. The Life Soul, something that my mother cherishes, just as much as her mother did, and her mother's mother, and her mother's mother's mother. She told me last week the truth of her family, there hasn't been a single male born in over **one hundred sixty** generations. Not a single male since around 2850 **BCE.** The moment that my father's clan and her clan merged with their marriage, the whole 'Only Female Descendant' thing got fucked up from all the Devil genes in the new bloodline. Thus, my dumbass was born, an anomaly from the get-go, go figure.

The Life Soul does pretty much what you think it does, it gives life. Of course, it has its limitations, it giving as much power as it wants its user to have, The Life Soul being sentient because of, well, it having and being a soul. Not everyone can use it, only witches being trained in the art of Life Magic can only hope to wield it, but having the blood of the hereditary title of the Witch of Izalith running through my veins makes my chances much higher.

My mother had entrusted the soul to me, saying it will help me in my training, and well, this counts as training I guess. I swallowed hard, trying to push down that uncertainty in my heart, I really don't want to kill Miltan because I fucked up, no matter how weird and fucked their presence on the planet was. I held the glowing dark yellow soul close to my chest, taking a deep breath. Miltan sat in the middle of a chalk circle I drew excitedly waiting, still wearing _her_ God-, by Satan my head hurts,-forsaken magical girl outfit. I held the soul forward, letting it float gently out of my hands towards the circle. The set up was the easy part as it was the same thing for every Life Spell that used the Life Soul.

The rest was the hard part.

I opened the tome and flipped through the pages without saying a word, beads of sweat running down my neck as I searched for the correct page. Thankfully Miltan did the same thing and kept their mouth shut. Any outside interference could just end his- er, uh _her_ life.

" **I invoke you, soul of life, and command you to give me your strength** " I felt a strong push back as I tried to impose my thoughts onto the Life Soul, by Satan, this is harder than anything I've done before…

* * *

"So… once again you couldn't get a pact?" Rias said in a slightly disappointed tone, a sigh soon following it from the other room where she was showering.

It ended up really being too much for me, either that or it was the eight glasses of Pinot Noir, and I ended up failing in the spell. Surprisingly, Miltan was just excited to see real magic, and they ended up forcing me to watch two hours of Magical Girl anime, two hours of my life that I will never be able to get back "I tried… but what they were asking was too much for me, I couldn't fulfill their wish…" I said, pursing my lips, leaning on the wall near the bathroom.

She was silent for a few moments before the shower stopped "Well…" She began, walking out of the bathroom. I may have been used to this whole situation, but I still couldn't look at her body without my little lone soldier rising to action "...I'm disappointed to hear it didn't work out" I handed her the towel that I was holding. I suppose she saw the look on my face, because she turned my head to face her own, a reassuring smile on her face "Oh Soul… don't worry about it, I know you tried, but for now we need to get you stronger, physically and magically" she went silent, as if adding another topic in her head. Her smile brightened after that lull of silence, and she continued "I'll come by your house at four thirty sharp tomorrow, okay?" she moved away from me, going over to the clothes she left neatly folded on her desk. "So get some rest, Ray will be staying with me again by the way"

I sighed tiredly, my anxiety fading and quickly being replaced with fatigue "Alright… then see you tomorrow Rias…" I yawned as I pushed open the door and made my exit.

"See you tomorrow… Soul…" It seemed she thought I never would hear it… but that tone of longing was always there whenever I left for the night… and once more… there was nothing I could do to help her.

* * *

My body was being worn down to the bone… "C'mon Soul, you can go faster than that, you usually run ten kilometers right? This should be nothing for you" Rias… please tell me you can count, because I've already ran nearly twenty at this point faster than I usually do… please have mercy Mistress. I closed my eyes, swallowing harshly in a vain attempt to wet my throat. By Satan it isn't even five thirty! Sona doesn't even get up this early! With my eyes closed, I didn't even see the pothole in front of me, causing me to lodge my foot into it and slam face first into the ground. I could hear Rias wince in sympathetic pain from the loud crunch my nose gave as it shattered… "I think we should move onto the next routine…"

She got off her bike and kicked down the stand before going over to my body "Yeah… great idea…" I groaned. She crouched down and gently grabbed the back of my collar, lifting me up until we were eye level.

I hadn't open my eyes yet out of sheer exhaustion, but I could her wince once more "...Stretches it is then…"

* * *

Rias had forbid me from using my innate healing ability to heal or regain my stamina so I could actually let my muscles develop further without depending on anything. Thus, some napkins were shoved into my freshly realigned nose as Rias helped me stretch. My breathing was heavy, both from fatigue as well as the fact that I couldn't breathe through my goddamned nose. Ignoring the headache that soon followed my blasphemous remark "Listen Soul, in the world of Devils, intelligence doesn't matter as much as strength" Rias began to explain to me as she helped me stretch my aching body "As a human, your strength was probably top notch, but you need to get even stronger as a devil, and that includes control over your… tendencies" I grunted as she pushed my body forward, my only solace in this matter being the fact that her breasts were pressing against my back… her perfect… soft breasts. I heard her pout as she hit my head lightly with her knuckle "Focus Soul"

"I-I'm focusing" I sputtered out quickly, my voice betraying my mind.

"Mhm…" She hummed, obviously not believing me "Anyway, your intelligence can only bring you so far, so, as your master, it is my duty to train you, now get down and give me two hundred" Hai, slave driver… I did as she said, lowing my body to the ground. I almost collapsed however, when I felt her weight press against my back as she sat on me "The stronger you get, the more powerful you are" she began as I started to do my push ups with some difficulties from both my fatigue and her weight, but if I wanted to keep my balls, I doubt I could say the latter out loud "The more powerful you are, the more you can accomplish"

"Hai…" I said lowly, feeling the familiar strain of overexertion taking hold of my muscles. Just think of her ass Soul, think of her soft, voluptuous, perfect ass. By Satan would I love to just shove my-

I felt her hit the back of my knee, causing me to collapse "Don't think I don't know you're having disgusting, sexually charged thoughts right now Soul… once again" She huffed.

"You know I can't help it Rias… it figuratively and literally runs through my blood" I said, joking lightly through the pain. She merely huffed again and turned her head away from me, but I know from experience she wasn't really angry with me.

"I'm here you guys!" I heard someone call out to the two of us, causing me to turn my head towards their direction "I swear I won't let it happen agai- woah!" The familiar sound of my favorite ex-nun falling down filled my ears, making me sigh with a small smile on my face. Oh Asia, never change. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head "Oh… I'm no good at talking and running at the same time"

* * *

After Rias finally relented and gave me a break, me and Asia sat down at a bench so she could heal my nose "Oh Soul, how did this happen?" she asked worriedly, holding my head gently so she could snap my nose back into place so it could correctly heal.

I braced for the pain as I answered "Just another cruel act of fate- OW!" I yelped, feeling the blood flow freely from my correctly re-adjusted nose. It hurt much more than when Rias tried to do it, then again, she really didn't know what she was doing and just listening to my instructions… which I got from a video game.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to my, gently stroking my head as she healed my nose with her Twilight Healing "There… all better" She said with a smile "Here, let's eat okay?" Asia happily poured me a cup of tea as she went back to her cute little basket. I could feel Rias' familiar melancholic look on her face once again, which made me frown, once again.

Rias snapped out of her stupor, realizing that I noticed her "Save the lunch for now Asia, we should really get going"

I looked back to Asia who just started beaming as she began to put away the food "Go where?" I asked, taking the tea that Asia so graciously poured me. I took a small sip, smiling. Good as always.

Rias smiled deviously at me, the one smile that I always dreaded to see because it always ended with me wanting to blow my brains out "Your house of course"

Fuck

* * *

I stared at the boxes that were stacked haphazardly by my front door, sighing deeply "Care to tell me whose boxes these are Rias?" I asked, looking over to my King.

"Yeah… sorry, that's all my stuff" Asia said apologetically, looking down at ground, thinking I was angry at her. I pet her head, letting her know that that was not the case. She could be too cute sometimes "Apparently I had more stuff than I thought" She seemed a bit happier now, if that was what her smile was telling me.

"Well Soul, as of today-" Please don't say it Rias, I don't think my little boy heart can take the stress "-Asia will be moving in with you, your parents, Sona and the others." I could barely handle myself around the others, having little innocent Asia around me might push me over the edge and take her innocence. The thoughts that I have about Asia in my down time would probably get me arrested for crimes.

I sighed, trying to bury those perverted thoughts with all the others, under the mountain that was my libido "Well, not like I have any problems with it, it's just the fact that we're running out of room in my house" Rias stuck out her tongue, relishing in my pain. I opened the door, preparing myself for the fallout "Dad! Mom! Uh, need you guys in the family room"

"What is it this time, don't tell me you need to give another girl a place to stay, we're running out of room" My father joked lightly, going into the hallway that connected many of the main rooms of the house, including the front door. He paused as he saw Asia behind me "Soul… Satandammit not again" Thanks Dad, for at least having the decency to say Satan's name rather than that bastard with the white beard's name.

Rias smiled at my father "Hello Sweaper-san, how about we sit down?"

"Akari! He did it again! Come down here" My father yelled up the stairs to my mother.

I heard footsteps from above before I saw her descending the staircase "Oh dear" my mother sighed "Not again, well, let's all go into the family room"

It took everyone a few minutes to get situated into our somewhat spacious living room. My mother handed me the tea pot and the tea, giving me a gracious look. I poured the sencha leaves into the pot of water before nearly instantly boiling it by pooling my internal heat onto the bottom of the pot. As we waited for the tea to be steeped, Rias began to talk "So Drake-san, Akari-san" Rias began, using her usual diplomatic voice that always allowed her to get her way "Asia here would like to live here in your home"

My father smiled at Asia warmly, as did my mother, before asking her "So, what did Soul do to make you lo- er, like him?" He said, obviously being careful not to ruin any budding relationship that was growing between us. A little too late old man, already infatuated with her, nothing can stop me now! "Oh, and no need to hide anything, we are already are aware of Soul's Devil nature, as well as your's Gremory-sama, so no need to hold back"

Rias furrowed her brows and looked over to me, which I responded with a wave of my hand, a silent gesture to tell her it was alright "Well… Soul… Soul is my only friend. He saved me when no one else could. He's my… he's my everything, other than Rias-sama and the rest of our peerage… but I love him, above anything else" Her voice was sheepish, but determined. A small grin appeared on my face. I'm glad she can express herself like this. I poured everyone their tea after giving everyone their cups.

The aura of sadness that Rias exuded was suffocatingly thick, like was I was being strangled by her melancholy. My blood ran cold, my heart aching. Who was hurting you Rias? Who was making you feel this way, feel so sad, so helpless. You of all people don't deserve this, you have done so much for me, given me so much… please, just let me in so I can help you, I can't bear to watch you break yourself down

"I'm glad to hear that Asia, I hope that you can help my son" my father said gratefully.

"Yes, maybe he will stop having sex with his sister now that you're around" I choked on my tea, my previous mood being shelved away with the rest of my thoughts "But do lock your door, he tends to sneak around in the middle of the night and lay down to sleep next to people" How the hell does she know that! I make sure that I don't make a single sound when I go into Ray Sona's room!

Asia's face flushed completely, but she stood her ground "Oh… I don't mind that… if Soul wants to sleep with me that's fine" Oi, Asia, if you say that I won't be able to hold myself back you know.

My mother hugged the ex-nun, burying Asia's face in her chest "You're so adorable Asia! I'll teach you everything I know to be the perfect wife! But you have some tough competition, Sona is already so far ahead of you" Asia made a face of determination, making a proclamation about she would never lose.

I looked over to Rias "I'm glad that this worked out Soul… you of all people deserve this"

I clenched my teeth and gently took her hand, intertwining our finger, drowning out the world around us "Rias… you are my King, my master, and the one who gave me everything I care about… you deserve this more than I do… I want you to be happy as well" She said nothing, but my words had its effect on her, if that glistening of tears being barely held back in her eyes had any indication of that.

* * *

Now that the weekend was finally over, it was time to go back to school. Not surprisingly, Kuro(ka?) managed to find me again in the middle of the night, and was a little more than pissed for leaving her alone in the StuCo room. But I managed to calm her down… with the promise of children… really there was no way getting out of that, if I wanted to keep my balls that is. "H-hello everyone…" I looked up with a smile seeing one of my most favorite people in front of my class "My name is Asia Argento… it is a pleasure to meet you all"

There was a collective roar from the class, male and female alike "Oh look at her hair! She must be European" one of the girls whispered to another.

"God she is hot, do you think she'll let me hit that?" One of the other **boys** said, nearly making me break part of my desk off. The clapping calmed me down, bringing me back down to my normal level of calmness. I was happy that Rias managed to get Asia into my class, it made things so much easier on the both of us, now I could help her fit in as well as have her prevent me from throttling one of these little shits that think they can sully what was mine. I shook my head, woah that was a dark thought, where did that come from?

 **[It came from you boy, where else? Have you forgotten your instinctual need to mate already?]**

' _I try Avagabond… I try…'_ I sighed within the confines of my mind. I felt Kuro began to nuzzle the side of my head, silently teasing me. A war at two fronts… I thought I could trust you two, traitorous bastards.

"Being in a new school in a strange town can be overwhelming" Uh oh, I don't like this train of thought "But luckily I'm staying with Soul! He's such a big help!"

I felt the collective hatred of nearly all the males in my class become aimed solely on me, the only ones who didn't hate me… "You sly bastard! You attract foreign girls like you're fucking catnip!" Matsuda exclaimed, lifting me up "Little ole Soul has grown up before our eyes" He wiped a mock tear from his eye as he spun me in the air, causing Kuro to jump off my shoulder onto my desk.

He ended up putting me down as my two fellow counterparts of the Perverted Trio discussed my developing harem "Listen Asia" I heard the familiar voice of Katase ask Asia "Your room has a lock right?" I smirked, knowing where this was going "Make sure to lock it every night so he doesn't sneak into your room and do unmentionable things to you, okay?"

Asia blushed lightly, looking away sheepishly "Oh, I don't mind that" Murayama's jaw hit the floor while Katase fainted.

At that point, all the males dogpiled onto me for various reasons, nearly all of them being out of pure hatred and jealousy.

* * *

I lounged around in the ORC Clubroom, leaning back on the couch with my legs up as Rias did work at her desk. There was a comfortable silence in the air, only the sound of her pen writing on one of the many reports she had to fulfill. I stared tiredly to the ceiling, tiredness slowly overcoming my body. It was around mid-day now, classes were going to start soon, but honestly I really couldn't care less. Not like they would do anything if I cut class, having high grades despite not really giving two shits about class really helped out.

Rias stopped writing and put down her pen, lifting her arms above the head as she stretched her tired joints. I looked over to her, and she did the same. After a moment, she smiled at me warmly "Say Soul, wanna go complete a pact?" She asked me, getting up and making her way over to me.

I grinned "Sure, why not, I have nothing to do" I said playfully as she sat next to me, leaning somewhat onto me. I gently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, making her smile widen.

"We can go in a bit… for now…" She snuggled against me, relaxing completely "Can we stay like this? Just for a bit?"

"If you wish it, we can stay like this forever Rias" I whispered to her quietly, leaning my head against her own "It doesn't matter if the world stops moving, if the gods themselves obliterate reality, or if our very existence is wiped from this planet, I will stay by you forever Rias… just please… let me in like I have let you in"

I feel her tremble slightly, a sniffle coming from her form "Jeez Soul… y-you're such a showman sometimes you know that?" She said shakily, tears obvious in her voice "And you're too kind for your own good… alright... I'll let you in" She moved her head away from my chest, looking up to me with her glassy baby blue eyes. Her lip quivered for a few short moments as she searched for the right words "I… I am…" She went silent once more "Soul, you know about the 72 pillars right?"

I knew this was a leading question, at least she was getting around to finally telling me her pain "Yes, I know that over half of the pillars have either been bred out of purity or has gone completely extinct" I said, obvious disdain in my voice from such insipid Social Darwinism. You'd think a race that sometimes put themselves above humans would conform to such a human idea.

"Yes… the purity of the bloodline…" She said sadly "Because of this… my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, he… he…" She swallowed down her tears, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "He set up an arranged marriage with… with a **fucking pig** " She seethed "I hate him, he wants nothing more than my body… he doesn't love me at all…" She buried her face back into my chest, her sniffling turning into sobs that slowly increased in volume and intensity "I don't know what to do! I don't even know if there's anything I can do… I'm stuck Soul… all I want… all that I've ever wanted was to be with someone I love… Someone like yo-" She stopped herself, going completely silent.

Everything makes sense now, why she has been so distant lately, her desperate need to put as much as possible into all of us, the way she has been hurting… and… and the way she didn't say how she felt about me… I know it's a selfish thought, to be worried about what she thought about me as much as her own well being, but I can't help my selfish nature any more. Maybe it's some territorial instinct… bah, that doesn't matter now "Don't worry Rias… I'll protect you…" I whispered quietly to her "One way or another."

* * *

 **About a week later**

Asia and I stood in front of Rias' desk, the sun just starting to set behind us "What'd you need us for Rias?" I asked, my hands lazily shoved into my pockets. She had just called us back early from a flyer hand out, saying it was something important. She looked over to me and simply smiled.

After pouring her heart out last week, Rias has been doing better. She has been more open in her affection towards me, but she still hasn't been able to make the true confession. Even though I didn't want to admit it, it felt like I was being led on for no reason, like this will all just end and I will be left behind once again. That poisonous line of thinking was something I was pushing down, trying to keep it under wraps so it wouldn't affect my state of mind, but something like that doesn't just disappear, so for now… I'll just hold onto the notion that she loves me as much as I love her… it's all I can really do.

There was a deep crackling that came from within me, like something was burning away. I glanced towards Asia and Rias, but it didn't look like they heard anything.

"Don't worry about handing out fliers anymore you two… I think it's time your flyer days ended" I furrowed my brows strangely at my king, confused at what she was getting at "Don't worry, it isn't a punishment, the two of you have been doing excellent work at completing your contracts. But normally, the hassle of running around and handing out fliers belongs to a familiar, and I think it's time the both of you get one"

I raised my eyebrows up, a look of pleasant surprise on my face "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed with a grin "We're getting a promotion!" I laughed happily, finally, all my hard work was paying off. At this rate I'll be able to change the world in no time!

Rias giggled, a soft, gentle look in her eyes "I guess you can look it at it that way, but first thing's first: we need to find you two familiars"

 **[Hm? Familiars? Already?]** I could hear Avagabond laugh in my head **[You really are something boy, shaping up to be your ancestor Obelisk quite well. But don't let that go to your head, take it one step in front of the other. I am not looking for another wielder that ends up eating themselves]**

' _Don't worry Avagabond, I know how to pace myself'_ I responded back to him through my thoughts. A few summoning circles appeared behind us, the familiar feeling of my friends' magic entering the room. I turned around as they appeared "Hey guys" I said, waving.

Akeno waved back, a look on her face that made me fear for my chasity, something that I thought me of all people couldn't do. Koneko nodded at me, making her way over and going between my arm and my body, the place she usually went when I was around. Kiba, actually gave me a verbal response "Hey Soul, congrats on the promotion, you've worked hard to get it" he said, reaching his hand out to me.

I shook it firmly, returning his friendly smile "Thanks man, I appreciate it"

"Congratulations…" Koneko said in her low voice, moving close to me. I smiled and pet her head, showing my appreciation through my actions.

"You're growing really fast Soul-kun, I hope you get big and stronger quickly, I can't wait" Akeno said, her voice dripping with innuendos and sexual undertones.

"M-Miss Vice President!" Asia huffed, a wild blush on her face.

Rias giggled "Alright everyone, let's show our resident new-bloods our familiars, okay?" Rias held out her hand, flicking her wrist lightly, causing a small, pudgy purple bat to appear on her palm "This is my familiar Soul" the bat began to flap its wings and hovered above Rias' hand "I'm sure you two have met each other already" The bat grinned at me and poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Coughing, I swatted the smoke away, revealing the woman who gave me the flyer that summoned Rias "Wait, you were a bat?" my right eye twitched "You mean those thoughts I had about her was beastiality?" I asked, my eye twitching more.

 **[You are hung up on that boy? Aren't you the one who is courting a "cat girl" as you so affectionately call her when you don't think I can hear you? She can turn into a cat as well, wouldn't that be equivalent to this?]**

I knew for a fact Avagabond was just fucking with me at this point, as he always did, but now that thought was stuck in my head ' _Dammit Avagabond!'_ I yelled in anguish inside my mind. I felt Koneko's anger emanate from her with a fist soon finding its way towards my kidney "Pervert"

I let out a quiet whimper, trying not to yell out in pain. Rias sighed, shaking her head while unsummoning her bat familiar and Akeno just giggled at my antics "I've got one too of course, I hope you won't have dirty thoughts about him as well" I shut my eyes, just take it standing Soul, you dug this grave, now lay in it.

I opened my eyes and watched her summon a little green creature with a short, stubby horn on its head "Aw, that's so cute, is that an Imp?" I asked, the little thing putting his arms up in the air in a 'Y' shape and standing on its tippy toes, stretching its body towards the setting sun.

"This is Shiro" I heard Koneko say, making me turn towards her out of curiosity. There was a small white cat cradled in her arms, a pair of small golden bells wrapped around its neck with a cute pale purple ribbon. The little thing made my heart swoon, though I would never admit it to keep my dignity.

I rubbed under its neck with my finger, causing it to mew happily "I have a familiar as well!" Kiba said, snapping his fingers, a small dagger appearing in his hand.

As I moved away from the kitten, I stood up and looked at it "A… dagger? I thought a familiar was a living thing?" I asked, poking at its sheath. "AH!" I yelled in pain as the fucking **dagger** bit me. "What the fuck was that!" I yelled, holding my mangled finger.

"Bad boy Mimi" Kiba chastised the living dagger sternly, the thing slowly beginning to float until it was next to his head "This is Mimi, he's a Mimic, a cursed Mimic to be exact" He explained, rubbing the tip of the sheath with his finger, a content purr coming from the living blade. Well… I'm never going to forget that, fuck mimics man, they're trouble in literally every fucking game and now they're trouble in real life.

"Familiars are a major part of being a Devil: when you are in need, they'll always be there to back you up" Rias explained as she usually did when teaching us another lesson in being a Devil.

"That's great!" Asia exclaimed happily, though her face changed to one of confusion "But wait… how are we supposed to get one?"

"That's the next step." Rias opened her mouth to continue her lesson, but a knock on the door interrupted her "Hm? Come in" She said, looking over to the door. Two people opened the door, bowing slightly to the person who walked through it. The light shined on the newcomers, revealing Sona and the rest of her peerage "Ah, Sona, what can I do for you?" Rias asked, a friendly smile on her face as she turned to greet the StuCo President.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Sona said in a cool tone, walking to the center of the room, the rest of her all female peerage filing in behind her. I grinned somewhat at her antics, she was acting the role as the heir to the Sitri household now, a calm, cool and collected woman that was indomitable, instead of Sona Sitri the woman who lived in my house and blushed whenever I lingered close to her.

Asia leaned in closer to me, whispering in a low voice "Soul, who are these people? They look scary…" Huh, that's right, Asia hasn't met Sona yet, she's been in the underworld for the past week finalizing the specifics for our… our wedding. Holy shit, that word makes my heart race from anxiety.

"That's Souna Shitori, the Student Council president. Or rather, that's her alias." I whispered back, my eyes not leaving Sona's "Her real name is Sona Shitori, King of a peerage and the sole-heir of the Sitri clan…" I paused for a moment "...As well as my fiance" Asia's jaw basically hit the floor and I felt Koneko nearly shatter every bone in my arm and hand "B-But that doesn't mean that my feelings for you have changed!" I said quickly, fearing the safety of my own arm and abandonment, the latter I wasn't fully accepting it being true.

I saw Sona blush slightly at what I said, clearing her throat to regain composure "I am just here to congratulate you officially on the expansion of your peerage" She said, turning her cool gaze back to Rias, who returned it with her own fiery one. Tsubaki on the other hand was no looking at me with rage, not turning away even when I averted my eyes from her out of fear for my well-being. She seems reeeeally pissed. "Our more recent addition, Ruroko has finally reached the threshold where she can now tame a familiar, we hope to meet the Familiar Master next week"

"Hm, that's a problem, we were already planning to go next week as well, seeing as Asia and our darling Soul have already become strong enough for their own familiars. And because of the fact that he only sees people once a months… well… I think you get my point" Oi, Rias, what shit are you trying to pull now? You don't have to live with her, if she gets angry I'm going to get waterboarded when I get home "I propose we have a little contest to see who gets to go first, winner takes all."

Sona's mouth twitched up into a small grin as a vein bulged in her head, her competitive side was coming out… as well as a bubbling anger, I see how she reacts when people make fun of me or the ring she gave me, it looks pretty similar to how she looks now "Surely you're not talking about a rating game" Sona said cooly, keeping her emotions neatly folded and secured.

Rias giggled, her own competitive side coming out "Oh, no. We would never be approved for an actual Rating Game"

Oh my dear Rias, I think you just put yourself in Check "Yes, you're right" Sona narrowed her eyes, jabbing Rias figuratively in the gut for her previous comments "Now is not the time to be bringing attention to yourself am I right?"

I winced, that was really harsh. Normally that sort of thing would send me into a homicidal blood rage, but coming from Sona I just can't bring myself to feel that way, though, that doesn't mean I don't feel the sympathy pain "Don't go there" Sona smirked, she won for now, their battle of wits having been temporarily concluded "I know!" Rias tried her best to rebound "How about we settle this the good old fashion way with sports?" She suggested, a bright smile back on her face, albeit with a bit of poorly hidden pain.

Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this…

* * *

Thankfully, they had just decided upon a normal tag-team tennis match, no magic or dirty tricks allowed. Basically everyone gathered around to watch the match, basically a mass exodus from clases. Some people managed to bring the visitor seats from the Football field around the tennis court, seeing as they were much smaller and not actually attached to the ground like the home stands were. I was one of the few people leaning against the fence to watch, most of the others being either behind me or watching from the stands where they didn't have to stand up "Crap… who the hell do I root for..?" I murmured to myself.

"Holy shit! This is the holy grail my dudes" I heard the familiar voice of Matsuda say from next to me.

I turned to him, seeing my other friend Motohama nearby "I know right!" The resident glasses wearing pervert of our group exclaimed "I wish I had a camera so I can take pictures! The amount of spank material we would have…"

I laughed "Oh I don't need spank material from them, the flags have already been raised my boys, it is only a matter of time"

They turned to me, their jaws dropping "Oh great Lord Soul Sweaper! Teach us your ways!" They exclaimed, lifting me up and parading me around.

"Christ guys!" I exclaimed, taking the pain head on just so I didn't say something Satanic that would end up causing a lot of problems "Be careful! You're gonna run people over!" I yelled at them, my body swaying and shaking from their shaky grip on me.

"All hail! All hail!" They chanted, taking me away from the game.

Eh, not like it was something I needed to see anyway, knowing them a tie was inevitable.

 **(A/N Sorry guys, this scene was honestly just filler in the anime, I didn't see a point in writing it out)**

* * *

At some point, the guys and I got completely winded from fucking around for so long, so we split up. Seeing as school was over, they went home. I, instead went to go do something that I was tasked to do more than a week ago, and something that someone has been pestering me to do for some time.

I knocked on the door to the kendo club's dojo, taking a deep breath. I heard soft footsteps approach before the traditional sliding door opened. It was Katase, and she didn't look very happy to see me "You" She said, disdain and hostility in her voice "What the hell do you want? Here to beg to see our panties?"

I gave her a grin "Nah, not this time" I said, teasing her lightly, causing her to flush in anger "No, I'm actually here to spar, you still have that open door policy right?" I asked.

Katase stared at me incredulously, chuckling lightly, slowly increasing in intensity into a howling laughter "Y-You really want to get your ass kicked, huh? Fine then" She tried to keep in the laughter "I'll let the president to kick your ass you masochist, go on in" As I walked in, she slammed shut the door and ran towards the changing room "Murayama!" She exclaimed, here voice soon becoming muffled.

 **[What are you doing here boy?]**

' _Well, I made a promise to the principal to take Murayama out to dinner, so…'_ I replied back to Avagabond, picking up one of the shinai that were hanging on the wall.

 **[Then why are you going to fight a human? Are you trying to kill her?]**

' _I've only used a sword for two weeks, I only know basic techniques, so might as well take out two birds with one stone'_

 **[Why not hang out with that fruit? He's been wielding blades for years, why not fight him?]**

' _Kiba is no teacher, he may be a great warrior, but He wouldn't be able to teach me, even through combat. Our skill level is too great. So I'm starting with someone who has a similar skill level as Kiba, but has no where the same strength'_ I explained, holding the shinai at my side ' _Besides, I won't be using my strength anyway, only technique'_

 **[Whatever you say boy, if you end up eating her, do not blame me]**

Oh I'll eat her alright "So, you needed something Sweaper?" I heard someone ask me while I was talking to Avagabond. I turned around and saw the familiar brown hair of Murayama "What's your deal Sweaper? What are you trying to pull here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and trying her hardest to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

"You guys still have an open door policy" I said with a warm smile, turning my body fully towards her "Can't a guy have a spar?"

She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes wide in confusion "Y-You… You know Kendo?"

I shook my head, saying vaguely with a bigger smile "Nope"

She visibly grew angry "Then why the hell are you here!? Are you just fucking with us?!"

Oops, maybe steeped a bit too far with my teasing "No, no, you misunderstand, I don't know kendo. But I'm pretty good with western sword play" I spun the shinai in my hand, testing the balance on the fuax-blade.

She looked at me suspiciously "...Fine then... " she held out her hand, a cold aura coming from her. Katase placed her custom shinai into Murayama's hand, her chilling gaze never leaving my eyes. My mouth twitched up into a feral grin, the hair on my arms standing up. So this is her battle aura? She would be an amazing Knight piece, her gaze rivals Tsubaki's. If I was any other guy I would be frozen to the bone with fear. It was amazing that Motohama, Matsuda and I haven't seen this face, perhaps she really was fond with me.

No matter, now's not the time. Murayama went into a traditional eastern sword fighting stance, myself going into a traditional western stance "I'm glad you accepted Ishihara-chan, but no matter how fond of you I am, I'm not holding back" My grin widened as I lowered my stance.

Her composure broke for only a moment, a blush appearing on her face, but she quickly shook her head and regained control "...I agree Sweaper" She said simply.

"B-Buchou, you two need to wear equipment" One of her juniors worriedly said, seeing the look on my face. Sorry, but I'm not the type that will hold back his emotions during a match.

"Irrelevant" She said coldly, leaving her stance only for a moment to bow to me.

I left my stance as well to give her a dueling bow, showing the stark contrast between our different styles. The glance we gave to each other conveyed a look of respect, not between man and woman or between student and student, but from one warrior to another. "You truly are more than meets the eye Murayama" I said, putting weight to my back foot, ready to take a dash forward.

"I didn't expect this from you either Soul, I'm glad to have you as my opponent… now... " She didn't say another word as she dashed towards me elegantly. Shit, she was fast, really fucking fast. I flung my body forward, dashing into her and striking with a wrath blow. She parried my attack away, thrusting her sword forward towards my gut. I thrusted my stomach outwards quickly before bringing it back, forcing my momentum to jump me back "You're skilled Soul, but I can tell you have only been learning the sword for a few months"

"You got me Murayama" I said with a chuckle, swinging quickly with high blow at half un-demonic strength "I'm still a beginner"

She smirked, blocking my strike "You're no beginner Soul, but you're no expert." She swung at my legs, causing me to jump forward a short distance, causing us to become less than a foot apart. I hit her in the stomach with my guard, forcing her to jump back "Want to be like that? Fine, we fight until submission" I can tell I sparked the flame of her warrior heart.

"Buchou! He scored a point! That's it!' Another junior screamed.

"Murayama! He's just egging you on! You can't fall for this pervert's tricks!" Katase screamed worriedly after her.

It didn't seem either of us took their words to heart, continuing our duel "I wouldn't have it any other way Murayama" I leaped forward and executed a low blow followed closely by a high blow.

I slammed the shinai harshly into her left arm, but she ducked under my next strike and pulled back her training blade "HIYA!" She yelled, stretching her arm forward and slamming the tip of her shinai into my gut.

"Oof" Surprisingly, the power of her strike made me fly backwards a little, forcing me to ground myself and skid on the wooden floor until I stopped. I growled at her, losing focus of the spar and beginning to treat it as an actual battle. I attacked with middle blow followed by a lunge with an uppercut into her gut. She blocked the horizontal strike easily, but took the hit by surprise, not thinking I would attack her with such an unorthodox attack.

She sneered "We're playing like that now? Fine, forget honorable fighting" She grabbed another shinai off the wall and got into a different stance, one sword held above her in a way akin to the Ox-guard, and another held close to her side like how one would hold a plow guard.

"Playing? I don't think we're playing anymore" The other girls watched in abject horror as I attacked her again, swinging low to hit her legs. She adeptly jumped over my strike and swung twice at speeds I could barely see, hitting one of my shoulders and the crook of my neck. I buckled to the floor in a stupor, but I quickly regained my composure "If that was a real blade that would have killed me you know?"

"Oh, I know" She playfully retorted back. I chuckled darkly, throwing caution into the wind and dashed at her in the speed of a Devil swinging with another middle blow. She didn't seemed prepared for this, and took the hit, skidding to the right some feet. She narrowed her eyes, getting down low and quickly sprinting back to me, following that with a double sweeping strike.

I managed to blow the first blow, but the next swept me off my feet, quickly causing me to slam my head into the ground. Before I fell to the ground, I used my arm to propel me forward and kick both my legs into her gut.

 **[That's no human boy… she has to be some kind of hunter]**

 **(Play "Highschool DxD - Kakusei (Quality Extended)")**

I heard Avagabond say in my mind, but his voice was so distant, I could barely make out what he said, so I ignored it. She fell back, hitting the wall. She growled and quickly rebounded, spinning with both her training swords low to the ground. She hit me in my gut and in my crotch. My eyes widened in pain "You're really not holding back… huh?" I gasped, gritting my teeth as I went back into the Ox-guard.

"No need to, I'm fighting to win" She said simply, giving me no quarter and sprinting towards me once more, swinging both her shinai into my side. I was flung to the right, using my arm to prevent myself from hitting my entire body into the wall. I could see the other girls staring in awe, I wasn't sure the exact reason, but it had to be due to the fight. I soon ignored them and hit Murayama with an overhead thrust, slamming the wooden sword into her chest. She gasped, her having had the wind knocked out of her, but quickly recovered and did a diagonal spin slash.

I was hit twice in my neck, causing me to cough up spit. My eye twitched in anger, causing me to roar and rush her, hitting her head harshly with a wrath blow at full force. She hit the ground like a sack of meat "H-Holy shit, I'm so sorry Murayama, are you alright?" I sputtered out quickly, realizing what I had done.

Katase ran over to her "Murayama!" She screamed, kneeling down to her side. Murayama pushed her away, slowly rising up "Murayama..?" Murayama looked at me with dead eyes, throwing both the shinai away. Her hands glowed for a moment, making my eyes widen. Oh shit, that's magic.

I heard Avagbond sigh, sounding quite annoyed **[I told you to be careful boy, now you've done it. She's a warrior, you just activated her survival instincts]**

' _Aw shit'_ I responded as two katanas, radiating a strong holy glow, appeared in both her hands "Murayama! You can't, he's only human!" Katase yelled, getting up to stop her, though, she was quickly hit away into the group of juniors. No one seemed surprised, just in fear for my safety, which was somewhat surprising seeing as they hated me, I suppose they still didn't want me to die.

Murayama dashed at me at an alarming speed "Shard of Lucifer!" I yelled, summoning my unholy blade and blocking both swords. The sword sizzled under the holy element "Tch" I scoffed in frustration. Not much of a choice now, she's really gunning to kill me. My hands were set ablaze with black flames, the fire slowly creeping up my sword.

"A-a Devil…" Katase gasped. That's weird, how the hell does she know what I am? Eh, she's probably just saying that because I control fire, not because she knows my race.

Murayama jumped away, avoiding my middle blow. "I am the sole heir of the Ishihara Demon Hunter Clan, you will fall to me Devil" She said automatically, as if it was just muscle memory.

I narrowed my eyes, no point in hiding it now, I'm basically fucked unless I can snap her out of it. The Principal has to know something about this, the school is basically run by Devils, he has to be involved with the Gremory's and the Sitri's somehow "I am Soul Sweaper, last of the Sweaper Clan, I will **not** be defeated!" I rushed her once more, slamming my sword against her blades. She buckled back, slashing in front of her twice. I jumped back, narrowly missing each strike. Shit, I need to end this soon, at this rate we're going to kill each other.

Though as I was thinking of a strategy, it seemed Murayama decided to capitalize on my distracted mind and threw a katana at me like a spear.

 **(End Song)**

My eyes widened as the blade went cleanly through my stomach, only stopping as the fuchi reached my body. The holy element began to start burning my insides and end ended up bringing me to my knees "Oh… fuck" I hissed in utter pain. Why the hell do I keep getting stabbed and shot every few days? It just ain't fair.

I watched Murayama's eyes regained their color, the weight of what she had done immediately hitting her "S-Soul!" She exclaimed, running over to me "H-Hold on, I-I'll fix this" She said quickly, putting her hands on my wound, trying to stop the bleeding "Oh God… Oh God I'm so sorry Soul… I didn't mean…"

I winced everytime she mentioned His name, but it was nothing compared to the sword in my gut "D-Don't worry about it… s'not the first time this has happened…" I said, wheezing as I pulled the holy blade out of my gut and tossed it away, clutching my stomach "D-Do me a favor… call Rias for me" I said to Katase, my arm wrapped around Murayama to keep myself up.

* * *

Rias hit me on the head softly with a rolled up newspaper of 'The Underworld Times' "That was stupid of you Soul and you know it" She said in a soft, but stern voice as Asia healed my stomach "Now you'll have to sit out of the game tonight"

Rias wasn't really too angry with me after Katase went to go get her and the rest of the club, but she was a little annoyed over it. Not over the fact that I got hurt of course, she was deathly worried about that, especially since it was a holy sword that cut me. More of the fact I was fighting a Demon Hunter so recklessly was what annoyed her.

"You always should consult me before you do anything like this" She sighed, closing her eyes in and making an exasperated face "I'm not angry with you… just be more careful"

"Yeah, sorry Rias, I didn't really expect to be stabbed tonight" I replied, chuckling lightly as well as causing Murayama to flinch and Katase to scrunch up her face angrily.

"I know, but my point still stands" She replied, opening her eyes once more, a gentle look in them that made me smile "Just be more careful, I don't want to lose my darling little pawn" She said, petting my head lightly, something I am sure she got from me. "Now, I believe introductions are in order to prevent a mishap like this from happening again, me and the others are going to go meet with Sona and her peerage, you and Asia stay here and talk to these two" Rias turned around and walked next to Akeno who had a teleportation circle up.

Akeno made a sly smile that sent a shiver down my spine "B-be safe" I said, coughing to hide my stutter. The two of them teleported away, most likely meeting Koneko and Kiba at the gym. As a silence washed over the room, I looked to the embarrassed Murayama and the angry Katase "So… you two are Demon Hunters?" I asked, going with the direct icebreaker.

Murayama looked up to me sheepishly "Yes… we belong to the Ishihara Demon Hunter Clan, we hunt yokai, Devils and Fallen Angels alike… or rather we used to" I furrowed my brows in curiosity "After the head of our clan, my grandfather and the Principal of Kouh Academy, struck a deal with the Four Maous, we have been in a strong alliance with the Devil Kind, more out for our own survival, as our clan was nearly wiped out after my… _father_ decided to rebel against Grandfather."

"Your father rebelled against his own family?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "That sounds like a stupid and incredibly selfish idea"

Murayama nodded "He was angry over the fact that Grandfather made me the sole heir to the clan instead of him because of his brash and incompetent nature. So he gathered some of our skilled but terribly arrogant warriors and attacked our own home… he was executed for his foolhardiness by my grandfather along with all the other traitors who decided to rebel" It seemed like a touchy subject to her, but her hatred for her father was clear.

"So you basically know everyone who is a Devil or acquainted with the Supernatural at our school?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, that is exactly what she is saying Sweaper" Katase said sharply, muttering 'Fucking Devil' under her voice.

I felt a burning sensation wash over me "Better watch your tongue girl, I will not let you insult my race nor my master" I said with venom dripping from my voice.

"I agree Katase, stand down" Murayama said sternly, causing Katase to freeze up and quickly apologize, not to me of course, more towards Murayama "Yes, we know most people involved with Supernatural affairs at our Academy, however we can't know everyone who is hiding or newly introduced to it… which is why we had no idea you were a Devil, Soul" she still looked incredibly distraught over the fact she stabbed me.

I sighed and gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry about it Murayama, again, I've been stabbed a lot of times, but we have Asia here to heal me up, so it doesn't matter. Just as long as you didn't mean to do it is enough for me" Murayama's face flushed and Katase's eye twitched in annoyance. I also heard Asia mumbled something along the lines of 'Baka… always flirting with other girls… why can't he be satisfied with me…' which made my sweat drop. "A-anyway, let's just move passed this alright? As allies and as friends?" I said in a friendly tone, holding out my hand.

"O-Of course… I'd love that Soul" Murayama replied sheepishly, taking hold of my hand and shaking it.

"Now, who wants to go out to dinner?" Murayama's face flushed a much deeper red, while Asia and Katase's eyes widened in shock.

"S-Soul!" Asia squeaked, hiding her face.

"Fucking asshole!" Katase yelled, smacking me.

In hindsight this was not a smart thing to say.

* * *

Surprisingly, we did actually go out to get dinner, to a fairly nice place too. Katase looked sour about it the whole time, obviously not wanting to be there at all while Murayama and Asia refused to stop glowing the entire time. In the end, we had a lot of fun, and got to know each other a lot more. After about an hour, we went our separate ways, but not before I got Murayama's number, hehe, I'm getting really good at putting up flags, only a matter of time now.

I brought home a lot of food for the others as a thank you for fighting for us, as well as a celebration dinner for their win. Sorry Sona, but there's no way they can't win, our Peerage is just better. I grinned at my own internal thoughts and entered the clubroom "We're back!" I announced, holding the many bags of food.

"Did you guys win?" Asia asked excitedly, making her way over to Akeno and Rias.

"Of course we won, though it was a tooth and nail battle" Rias said, a proud smirk on her face.

"Was there any doubt?" Koneko said in her usual monotone voice, but I didn't miss the undertone of proudness that rivaled Rias.

"That's great!" I said, putting down the food and taking them out of the bag "I knew you guys would win, so I got us a bunch a food to celebrate" I smiled at them, their own pride infecting me as well.

"This was very kind of you Soul… thank you" Rias said with a warm smile "Alright, let's eat everyone, then we can go to the Familiar Forest and get Asia and Soul a familiar." Everyone was poured drinks and we all raised him "For our win and for our family! Kampai!" Rias announced happily.

"Kanpai!" was the collective response of everyone.

I really found a family here… and I wouldn't give them up for the world… and I sure as hell won't let anyone take them away.

* * *

The red light from the teleportation circle disappeared as we arrived at the Familiar Forest. Dead looking trees devoid of any leaves or even sign of life surrounded us, an eerie sound of abiant animal sounds filling the air. "By Lucifer this place looks like a hell-hole…" I murmured, looking around "Is this really the right place? We can find familiars here?"

"Damn straight you can!" A man's voice called out to us. I looked up to the trees and saw a strange middle aged man standing on a branch "The name's Hideki, I'm the Familiar Master" He said, jumping from the branch and landing in front of us. That was over ten meters in the air and over fifty feet from us, no doubt this man was a devil. "Ah, Gremory, new servants?" The man asked Rias.

"Hello Hideki-sama, yes, this is Soul and Asia, my Pawn and Bishop" She said, motioning over to us.

I merely waved as a greeting, giving the man a grin while Asia bowed to him "H-hello Hideki-sama, t-thank you for taking the time to guide us"

The older man grinned "Don't worry your little head girl, I love doing what I do, this isn't even a job to me anymore" he laughed jovially "Now, what kind of Familiar do you guys want"

"O-oh I don't mind, just one that is friendly" Asia said, trying to sound more confident, despite her extremely polite response.

"Yeah, same here. I'm looking for a loyal companion" I said with a grin before something completely took over my train of thought "One with an unrivaled power that would decimate my enemies and topple any that oppose me" I held my head in pain, the hell was that?

Rias furrowed her brow in confusion, but before she could say anything, Hideki interrupted her "Then what you're looking for is Tiamat, she's the Chaos Karma Dragon, a Dragon King! But be careful boy, none have survived against her"

 **[Ah, Tiamat, the Virgin Dragon. She'd be a perfect fit for you… as long as she doesn't kill you that is]**

The pain began to fade as I heard Avagabond's voice echo in my head, grounding my thoughts successfully "Sounds powerful but incredibly deadly… I'll keep that in mind" I said, thinking over the option of possible death.

"As you wish boy" Hideki said with a shrug "Now everyone! Follow me!" He announced "If you get lost and die that goes on MY head, so stay close!" With that, we began to move through the forest, Hideki leading us expertly through the winding and confusing path. Eventually we made it to a large pond, a bright light shining onto it from an unknown source "Ah! Here is the Sprite Pond, here sprites lurk under the waters, there are many…" his voice began to be drowned out in my mind, the feeling of a powerful presence enveloping me. I turned my head, gazing into the deep forest. Without realizing it, I was already walking in it, far away from the others

* * *

 **POV Change: ?'s View**

I laid in my cave comfortably on top a pile of animal furs, my eyes closed and my body relaxed. There was truly nothing interesting in this forest, but the source of good meat here was undeniable, which was the only reason I stayed. I could really do without some weak, arrogant and disgusting Devil trying to claim me as their own every once in awhile, but they were easy enough to kill, and didn't taste so bad either. Speaking of which…

"Hello? Anyone in here?" A voice called out from the entrance of the cave I lived in. I scoffed in annoyance, another one for the slaughter.

I snapped my fingers and lit the flames of the many torches that lined the wall, getting up from my comfortable animal fur and facing the Devil "I am Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, who dares to disturb me!" I announced in a booming voice, releasing my draconic aura.

The boy at the entrance of the cave barely buckled under my power, merely taking a step forward "Shit, wait, listen, I had no idea you were in here, I'm just looking for some direction, could you-"

I cut off his insipid rambling "Silence Devil, I know why you are here! You wish to defile me is that not correct?" He tried to say something else, but I continued "Fine! But you must defeat me first!" I spread my dragon wings, staying in my human form, before flying towards the Devil.

"I'm telling you, wait!" He yelled, jumping away from me "Let's just talk! I don't want to fight"

"Shut it you worthless Devil! Talking is for the weak! Hasn't your master taught you that?" I laughed incredulously "Or were they too stupid and weak willed to?"

 **(Play "Highschool DxD - Kakusei (Quality Extended)" and put that shit on loop)**

I felt some regret from my folly as I felt the wave of unrelenting rage from the boy "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MASTER THAT YOU DRAGON WHORE!" This piece of shit thinks he could call me that? I'll roast him alive "ABSOLUTE DEVOURING!"

 **[DEVOUR** ]

I felt some power be sucked from my body "What the hell…" I hissed in anger. The hell was that?

"Talk is for the weak? Fine then" The gauntlet on the boy's arm glowed an ominous purple, pulsating every a few times every second "You face the Devouring Dragon God! I will leave nothing left but scraps!" He rushed at me, unsheathing long blades from the guantly.

This aura, this power. He may not be a full dragon, but the blood of a Dragon God was rushing through his veins. It was… somewhat arousing, but if he was weak that wouldn't matter. I smacked him away.

He went flying, but yelled out something before he crashed into the cave wall "Absorption Line!" He summoned a second Sacred Gear and hit me square in the stomach with it. Before I could cut the line, he began to reel it in, flying towards me "Shard of Lucifer!" He announced once more, summoning a _third_ Sacred Gear.

I jumped back just in time, narrowly escaping disembowelment, but still getting a serious gash on my stomach "This is the first time one of you Devils have wounded me so deeply…" I said, clutching my wound.

"If you don't submit to me, it'll be the last" His tone exuded a powerful heat of wrath to it.

 **[DEVOUR]**

More power was sapped from my being, most likely further strengthening him. He dashed at me with at speeds faster than he had ever shown before, punching my gut and wound with a fiery fist, causing me to jolt up some feet into the air.

I growled, using my wings to propel myself downwards and slam my feet harshly into his head "Arrogant peon!" I roared, opening my mouth and breathing down a pillar of blue fire. He was engulfed in the flames "Tch, weak, like the rest" I turned around to go back to my mat of animal fur, there was no way I could eat meat that charred.

"ARRRRRGH!" I heard a monstrous roar from behind me, forcing me to turn around to face it. It was that boy again, he was standing up in the flames, roaring to the heavens. Slowly, he turned my brilliantly blue flames into a dark black "No one has survived my flames… what are you?" I said with narrowed eyes, this was becoming interesting.

" **I told you! I am the Devouring Dragon God!** **None shall fell me! Not now, not ever!** " The Devouring Dragon God? I've never heard of that title, but it sounds genuine.

 **[DEVOUR] [DEVOUR] [DEVOUR]**

I felt wave after wave of my power leave me. This is impossible, he was so beneath me just moments before, how can he grow so much stronger so quickly? The potential this boy has, no, this _Dragon God_ has is staggering as well as, as much as I didn't want to admit it, somewhat attractive. Dammit, I could feel that instinctual need inside of me, but I won't accept it unless he shows me what he's made of "If your a God, then come at me!" I roared.

He took my challenge and tossed away his blade and ripped off the smaller gauntlet, leaving only the one with pulsating gems on. A jaw made of hardened scales appeared over his mouth, it looked like that of a dragon, interesting. He ran at me, even faster than before, unsheathing five long blades from his gauntlet and slashing at me with them. I released my human form slightly, growing a layer of thick scales over my arm to slap away his blades. Though, after I parried his weapon, I flinched in pain. I looked down to my arm, scoffing in annoyance. He had cut through them, those blades must be made of scales as well, what the hell is this Dragon.

" **ARRGH** " he roared loudly, jumping up and slashing down wards. I turned my hands into claws, catching the blades with both hands. The force behind his strike was immense, the the power he was exerting to push through my defenses was staggering, even so, I still held the upper hand. He landed onto the ground, still pushing against me, and keeping us in a state of stalemate.

 **[DEVOUR] [DEVOUR] [DEVOUR]**

I felt more power leave my body and watched as his muscles swelled under his clothes, this isn't good. I jumped back, his momentum continuing his slash and embedding his blades into the ground. I used this chance to slam my foot into his head, causing him to fly into the cave wall. He crashed into it without resistance, shattering a large portion of it. Slowly, and obviously painfully, he rose from the rubble. At least I did some damage to him.

Though, my hopes were dashed as the same black fire dripped from his wounds and began to close them "Nice shot" I said in a normal voice. Without another word, he came at me once more. I slashed at him with my claws, but he put up his shield like appendage on his scale gauntlet and blocked it. I grinned, I still managed to cut into his arm. He jumped back with a hiss, clutching his wound incredulously, before gaining back his compose. The wound didn't close, perhaps that was his weak point "You know that won't happen again right" He sneered.

Suddenly, he came at me with a spinning kick, his foot hitting my head with slightly searing it with his intense flames. To burn dragon skin… he really is truly a Dragon, not a Devil. I grinned, the thrill of battle rushing through my veins like never before.

 **[DEVOUR] [DEVOUR] [DEVOUR]**

Even though more power left me, my grin didn't leave my face. He smirked, probably seeing the look of glee on my face, before he ran at me once more. He slid under my slash and uppercutted me. I responded by slamming my fist into his gut. He staggered back for only a moment before spinning and hitting me with the side of his arm. My head jolted downwards to the right, but I recovered just as fast as he did, sending a left hook to his temple. He skidded to the right, obviously stuck in a daze. I capitalized on his unfocused mind and hit him again in the gut, following that with a slash to his chest. I seemed to have snapped him out of his state of near unconsciousness as he grabbed onto both my hands and pulled me forward. He kneed me in my gut before hitting my head with a head-butt. I stepped backwards, my turn to be dazed and confused. He wasted no time in slamming his fists over and over again all over my torso at blinding speeds. I collapsed to the ground, spitting up a concerning amount of blood. I twitched, trying to rise to no avail… another Dragon has truly beaten me… this is unprecedented.

He grabbed me by my hair as he kneeled next to me, lifting me up to look him in the eyes. He had a sadistic grin on his face, he knew he won, and didn't want to hide it "You're mine" He said definitively.

I couldn't resist him any longer, he had claimed me for his own, I was his now "Yes… I am your's master…" I said weakly.

He dropped my head to the floor and rose up. I looked up to him as he held his hand out. A black magic circle appeared from under me, enveloping me in it's negative light " **In the name of Soul Sweaper, last of the Sweaper clan and the wielder of the 14th Longinus Absolute Devouring, I command you to accept this contract and bound yourself to me as my familiar, now and forever** "

"This contract… I do solemnly accept" I said weakly. I felt the light completely surround me for just a moment, before dying down.

 **(End Song)**

He sighed and sat down on the cave floor "Whew, I'm beat" he seemed to have drastically changed personalities now that he had his guard down. Gone was the dominating and powerful Dragon God that claimed me, now it was replaced with another man, one that seemed to not have a care in the world. Though, I dare not oppose him, that Dragon deep inside still lurked.

 **[RELEASE]**

His gauntlet announced, my lost power slowly returning to me, however, not all of it came pack, presumingly having been absorbed by the man in front of me. I slowly crawled towards him, my body still weak and injured, and wrapped my arms around him "You have defeated me, a Dragon King that no one has brought to their knees before. Now and forever, you must accept the responsibility to be with me, my mate"

I felt his entire body tense up and his jaw drop "What?"

This man was quite the interesting one… and quite the annoyingly ignorant one.

* * *

 **POV Change: Soul's View**

 **[To defeat the Virgin Dragon in one on one combat is quite the impressive feat… and for her to claim you as a mate is unprecedented]**

' _I can tell with the way she's clinging to me'_ I responded tiredly to Avagabond. I expelled way too much energy fighting Tiamat, I think I have a slight concussion and a few fractured bones, not to mention the gash on my arm and the bruises all over my body. I sighed, looking over to the Dragon King clinging to my wounded arm tightly, this is going to be hell to explain to the others. Speaking of which "...Hey guys, I'm back"

A worried Rias turned around to face me, her face conveying her distressed state "Soul!" She exclaimed, making her way over to me "Oh Satan where have you been? We've been looking all over for you, I was so worri-" She paused, looking over to the Dragon King clinging to my arm. I winced, this wasn't going to be fun "Soul, who's that?" She asked with a chilling smile. Oh she was pissed.

"I am Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon, girl" I heard Tiamat sneer possessively.

"Tiamat" I said in a dead, dominating tone, one that I didn't expect myself to even be capable of "This is my Master and King, I expect you to treat her with respect"

I felt her shiver, either out of fear or delight, I wasn't sure, though, I expected it was probably both considering her Draconic Nature "I-I apologize Rias-sama, it won't happen again" She said with a small bow "I am Lord Soul's familiar… as well as his mate"

I felt my right eye twitch as I watched Rias' chilling smile widened "Is that so? That's great, Soul, come over her"

"Yes ma'am" I said out of fear for my life. I walked over to her where she then proceeded to grab my tie and pull me down to her so our faces were leveled.

"This is your responsibility Soul, anything happens it's on your head" She said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I-I understand, and don't worry, I'll always be by your side Rias" I said, smiling shakily at her.

She blushed deeply before releasing me with a huff "F-Fine then, let's go home, Asia already found her familiar, and since you did as well, we're done here" I nodded, following Rias as we began to teleport away "Thank you Hideki-sama for your time"

Hideki hadn't said a word since I brought Tiamat over to him and Rias, merely staring at you in awe "No thank you Rias, I have seen a sight that I didn't think I would ever see. The Great Chaos Karma Dragon finally accepting a master… what was your name, Soul?'

I nodded "Yeah, my name is Soul Sweaper"

He grinned, hearing my full name "A Sweaper… of course" He laughed heartily "You are a legend in the making, remember the little people when you ascend into godhood"

"W-Wait, what?" I sputtered out in confusion. But it was too late, we had already teleported away. Was my power truly that daunting? So much so that he thought I could surpass a god? I grinned widely, if he really thinks so…

' _ **Let's not disappoint him Avagabond'**_

The Dragon God inside of me let out a booming laugh, completely amused at my declaration.

 **[Of course boy, you feed me parts of your being, I will give you endless strength. Nothing shall stand in our way Sweaper, I am your sword and you my wielder]**

' _ **And I wouldn't have it any other way'**_

* * *

 _A dominating compulsion to dominate and conquer everything in my path grew inside. The more I fought, the more I grew, the more I consumed the stronger my instinctual need to destroy grew. But even so, the bonds I made, the people that I grew to love still kept me grounded, and the sense of invincibility I felt from being undefeated drove me forward. But like with all things…_

 _ **That could not last**_

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK IN TOWN!**

 **For anyone who has been following my other stories, it has been a running theme that I would disappear for long periods of time** **without ever updating about my absence, and of course, this was exactly one of these moments! But at least for the time being, I am back in the game.**

 **Next chapter will have Riser and his peerage introduced to the game, a depending how it goes, might go all the way up to the rating game. I am watching up on a lot of the anime to try to follow the basic plot outline somewhat, but of course I have added in dozens of game-changing factors to the story so there will be a point of great divergence, but for now that will come later. We're reaching the end of the first season of the anime with this plot-progression, and after that the ball will really get rolling. I have** _ **a lot**_ **of plans for the Soul vs Riser fight, and I'm pretty sure you guys will love it.**

 **The Tiamat/Soul fight and the Murayama/Soul fight was more or less my way of practicing fighting sections of the story. I have had a lot of practice in roleplaying setting on several apps and sites, but this was my first time in awhile writing one between myself, so I hope they were quality.**

 **And with Murayama, I said prior she would be one of the few human girls whom Soul courts, but of course as I developed the idea, several ideas popped in my head. Which is why Murayama eventually became a Demon Hunter. The thought was quite interesting in my head as I have not seen something like that done in any other of the more popular fanfiction I have read from DxD in the three or so years, but I could always be wrong.**

 **As for Murayama's relationship between her and Soul, of course it will take time to develop. Right now, it is a little more advanced than her relationship between her and Kiba in the source material, thought more flushed out. What I am talking about of course is her crush on the Prince of Kouh, though the one she has with Soul isn't because he's popular or because he's hot, at least his attractiveness didn't play a factor until near the beginning. Instead, it was born from the few glimpses of his true kind personality through the immense pervert he showed outwardly in school.**

 **Oh, and Katase with** _ **not**_ **be in the harem, she will go to either Matsuda or Motohama, probably Motohama. I really don't have a reason for her to like Soul like with the one I set up for Murayama, so I don't see a reason to stick her to him for no reason.**

 **And the battle of Tiamat was one of the few ways I could get her involved in the harem, and unlike with Katase, I had reason to do so and it was actually plausible without going into** _ **another**_ **Tsundere trope, seeing as many of the other characters that I have prepared are going to be one of the many tropes, I had to sacrifice that. But anyway, of course some of you might think it isn't plausible for Soul to beat Tiamat, but allow me to explain. Tiamat of course is an ancient dragon that is incredibly powerful, however that fact was her downfall. She didn't expect Soul to be a threat, so for awhile she played with him, allowing for him to keep using Absolute Devouring against her until their powers were evened out. Along with that, Soul's anger, as I showed time after time, can drive him to increase his power through utilizing the sin of Wrath, even if he isn't aware of doing so.**

 **As the story progresses, Soul's state of mind seems slowly deteriorates through his constant usage of Absolute Devouring and the side effects of Emotion Eater. This will have a significant role in the near and far future, how I will not explain for now.**

 **Oh, and expect another excursion into Soul's "heart" to see his growth, and to see the 'fires' once more. This as well will have significance in the future, and this one I sure as hell not going to explain.**

 **And sorry for the Miltan scene and the very end scene. With the Miltan scene, I really didn't like it to begin with, but it helped further Soul's character progression and his and Rias' relationship so it wasn't something I could just avoid. But I felt like that was one of the points in the story that was really bad, so forgive me for that. And the ending I was just running out of ideas and really wanted to wrap everything up. At the very** _ **very**_ **end I felt that I wrapped it up well, but the whole getting home business was really lackluster, once again I apologize.**

 **Now, onto the reviews**

 **Ruberforumfree: The relationship between Soul and Kiba will be… strange to say the least, however believe me when I say there will be NO lemons between the two. That is not my realm of expertise nor is it something that seems like an attractive prospect for me to pursue.**

 **Revan's Wrath: Saji's death was, well, unavoidable if I was to pursue the many plans I had between Soul and Sona, as well as the plans I have for Vitra. Saji was the main romantic suitor for Sona, but seeing as I had him stay human in this fic as well as the fact that Soul needed Absorption Line, I had to, in the end, kill him off.**

 **And regarding Soul's harem: Time and time again I have made the parallel between the Sweapers and common animals. This of course, is because they are truly basically animals. When Lucifer descended to the Underworld, the power he brought corrupted the weak Imps into strong Devils. And as I said, they were seen as nothing but animals because of their instincts. As with Kuroka, her own animalistic instincts drive her to breed with the strongest partner to try to revive her dying race.**

 **It is the same with Soul, seeing as they have similar animalistic tendencies. Subconsciously, he wants to make as many offspring as possible in order to bring more Sweapers into the world, which is why he pursues so many women, or rather that is one of the reason.**

 **Soul has been shown to have strong abandonment issues throughout the story, as well as a strong martyr complex. Because of this, it created a sort of whole in his heart, and as more people fell for him and more people stuck closely to him, the quicker that whole was filled, and it was only amplified intensely with his instincts.**

 **And it doesn't help that he wishes to dominate every female he sees, even if he doesn't realize it**

 **Guest: Thanks man, glad you like my work, it takes a hella long time to write it and even more to proofread for grammar and quality.**

 **Mortem(1): Welcome back Mortem, and thanks for the compliment, I really do appreciate it. And you're right, I haven't seen many longer stories that have the main character pursue Riser's** _ **entire**_ **peerage. But I just had to just onto getting all of them, he really does have a good taste in female character tropes.**

 **Mortem(2): I'll look into that, that story idea sounds quite interesting actually, I was hoping someone made that before, but I haven't found one that someone has put in a lot of work into it. But I would need to re-acquaint myself with A Familiar of Zero in order to write that, so I'll put that thought in the back burning for now.**

 **Shu Ouma GC: I'm pretty sure I gave a long explanation for his name, you know, several times. If you think its stupid, fine then, of course it may sound a little strange, but that is on purpose. You don't really see any Japanese people named Drake or Soul right? That's the point. His name stands out in the crowd, but for some reason no one pays attention to it in story right? That was on purpose, all of it was on purpose. I understand if you don't like it, that's your prerogative, but it has strong ties to the entire plot so it is quite literally impossible to change it.**

 **Aslan33: Thank you very much! I hope it will get even better for you guys.**

 **And that's it for reviews, as I said before, I will answer every review you leave in the ending A/N! So leave questions, suggestions, criticisms or just compliments, all of them are very helpful in the writing of this story, and at this point there are many things I still need help on deciding, one of them being how to incorporate Gabriel into the harem. I have an idea of having her come in at the Peace Conference, but I would like to hear your guy's opinion on that.**

 **And if you need more of my work to tie you over in between chapters, check out my other stories! Their quality is a little iffy and they are much shorter than Darkness Held Within, but the plot of them is still pretty solid.**

 **I have a sekirei story name "Fire and Steel", it has a similar Soul in it to this one, but as with my other stories, it is a bit different. I also have written a Highschool of the Dead fix named "Humanity Will not Fall", again, with a different Soul, and I also have an Elder Scrolls V story "The One who Brought Skyrim Together", though that one is sorely in its baby stage. And my last story, which is around the same stage as my Elder Scrolls story is my Rosario + Vampire Fic "The Beast of Legend", my only fic without a Soul in it.**

 **Thank you guys for waiting and reading, till next time.**

 **And please alert me if you notice any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, sometimes I make a mistake without noticing it.**


End file.
